Mi Guardiana
by EstherBea
Summary: El Nuevo Reino estaba pasando por momentos difíciles, los ataques de los rebeldes cada vez aumentaban y eso hizo que los reyes y las reinas tomaran la decisión de que los príncipes y las princesas fueran acompañados por soldados del Escuadrón Dragón ¿Pero que pasa cuando tu guardián resulta ser una chica?... Las apariencias engañan.
1. PROLOGO

**PRÓLOGO**

Desde que la guerra de los reinos había llegado a su fin, las familias reales de cada elemento dedicaron su vida entera a traer paz entre el reino tierra, el reino agua, el reino fuego y el reino aire. Pero con el paso de los años la gente del aire decidió alejarse de todos y se fueron a las montañas a vivir en total tranquilidad alejados de todos.

Los reinos restantes decidieron unirse en uno solo que era gobernado por los tres reyes y sus respectivas reinas. Sin embargo, aunque los pueblos estaban empezando a convivir en paz, existían grupos de rebeldes que no estaban de acuerdo con la alianza.

Nuevas generaciones de reyes suplantaban a los antiguos, y estos seguían uniendo cada vez mas a sus pueblos, pero al mismo tiempo los rebeldes seguían fortaleciéndose hasta el punto que empezaron a atacar al pueblo exigiendo el rompimiento del tratado de paz entre los reinos.

Los soldados del nuevo reino mantenían el orden, pero cuando los ataques se volvieron mas constantes se decidió crear el Escuadrón Dragón, quienes eran un grupo selecto de guerreros que pudieran controlar su respectivos elementos y los cuales se sometían a un entrenamiento bastante estricto para así ser lo mejor de lo mejor.

En la actualidad el nuevo reino era gobernado por los reyes de la tierra Susumu y Yuuko Yagami, los reyes del agua Hiroaki y Natsuko Ishida, y los reyes del fuego Haruhiko y Toshiko Takenouchi. Mientras que el líder del Escuadrón Dragón era Keisuke Tachikawa, un guerrero tierra.

* * *

 _Hola a todos :) es la primera vez que publico un fanfiction y claramente tenía que ser de Digimon, realmente esta historia no estaba planeada ser un fanfic pero soy muy mala para ponerle nombres a mis personajes :3_

 _Espero que le den una oportunidad a este proyecto. Bye bye 3_


	2. CAPÍTULO 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Keisuke Tachikawa se dirigía a su reunión mensual con los gobernantes del nuevo reino, sin embargo ese día en especial no tuvo otra alternativa que llevar a su pequeña hija de tan solo cinco años con el, ya que la mujer que normalmente se encargaba de cuidarla repentinamente se enfermo.

-Mimi, quiero que te quedes aquí sentada sin moverte hasta que regrese, ¿entendido?- sentencio el hombre dejándola sentada en una banca que se encontraba afuera del salón en donde sería la reunión.-

-Si papá.- respondió la niña con una linda sonrisa la cual fue ignorada por su padre.-

Los minutos pasaban y cada vez la pequeña niña se aburría mas y mas. Sus ojos poco a poco se estaban cerrando hasta que escucho los gritos de unos niños que cada vez se escuchaban mas cerca.

-¡Nunca me atraparas Yamato!- paso corriendo rápidamente un niño de cabello muy alborotado que no noto la presencia de Mimi y siguió de largo.-

-¡Claro que si Taichi, ya casi te alcanzo!- el segundo en pasar corriendo fui un niño rubio de ojos azules que al estar tan concentrado siguiendo al primer niño, también ignoro a la pequeña Mimi.-

-¡Oigan, yo también quiero jugar!

La tercera voz fue la de una niña pelirroja que trataba de alcanzar a los niños, pero al llevar puesto su ostentoso vestido, se le hacia casi imposible correr a la misma velocidad que los otros dos.

-¡Espérenme!- grito con la esperanza de que la escucharan pero no funciono. Frunció el seño y se detuvo tratando de hacer "algo" con su vestido hasta que noto que alguien la estaba viendo.-

-Hola, soy Mimi- saludo alegremente la pequeña castaña-

-Yo soy la princesa Sora.- devolviéndole la sonrisa.-

-Que bonito esta tu vestido.

-Gracias, pero no me deja correr.- dijo enojada mientras cruzaba los brazos.-

Mimi solo soltaba pequeñas risitas al ver los pucheros que Sora hacia.

-Sora, cariño ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto la reina Toshiko al ver a su hija en los pasillos del castillo.-

-Trataba de seguir a Taichi y a Yamato, pero no puedo con el vestido.

Toshiko solo sonreía al ver como su pequeña hija se peleaba con su hermoso vestido amarillo.

-¿Acaso ya no te gusta?- sabía la respuesta perfectamente.-

-Claro que me gusta, es mi favorito- respondió rápidamente.- Hasta Mimi dice que es bonito, solo que no me sirve para jugar.

La reina rápidamente volteo a ver a la niña que su hija señalaba, la cual estaba sentada observándolas en silencio.

Cuando Mimi se dio cuanta que la reina del fuego la estaba mirando se levanto de prisa para presentarse.

-Mucho gusto,- haciendo una reverencia.- mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa.

-¿Eres… eres la hija de Satoe? Se acerco lentamente a la niña para poderla ver mejor.-

-Si, mi mami se llamaba Satoe.

Simplemente sonrió al ver el gran parecido que tenia la niña con su vieja amiga, así que le dijo a las niñas que fueran a jugar a los jardines.

-¡Si, vamos Mimi!

-Eh… no puedo, mi papá me dijo que me quedara aquí esperándolo.- Mimi bajo la mirada ya estaba muy aburrida ahí sentada.-

-Mimi, que te parece si vas a jugar con ellos, y si tu papá dice algo yo se lo explico.-

-¡Esta bien, vamos Sora!

Las dos niñas llegaron al jardín donde los príncipes seguían corriendo uno atrás del otro.

-¡Por fin llegas Sora!- dijo Taichi mientras dejaba de correr.-

-Si, creíamos que ya no vendrías.- fue Yamato quien ahora hablaba.-

-Claro que iba a venir, solo que acabo de hacer una nueva amiga.

Los dos príncipes vieron a la niña que se encontraba algunos pasos mas atrás de donde se encontraba Sora. Se veía algo tímida, así que Taichi fue el primero en acercarse a ella.

-Hola, yo soy el príncipe Taichi Yagami, y el- señalando al rubio.- es el príncipe Yamato Ishida.

Al igual que con la reina del fuego, la pequeña niña hizo una reverencia y se presento.

-Yo soy Mimi Tachikawa.

Los niños abrieron muy grandes los ojos al escuchar el apellido de la niña, pues al parecer se les hacia bastante conocido.

-¿Acaso eres pariente de Keisuke Tachikawa, el líder del Escuadrón Dragón? – fue Yamato quien pregunto aun sorprendido.-

-Si, es mi papá.- respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.-

Al escuchar eso las preguntas empezaron a llegar rápidamente por parte de los niños haciendo que Mimi se empezara a poner algo nerviosa.

-¡Ya déjenla!- grito Sora poniéndose entre su nueva amiga y los príncipes.- Traje a Mimi para que jugáramos, no para que la interrogaran.

-Lo siento.- dijeron al mismo tiempo.-

Y así los cuatro niños empezaron a jugar como si Mimi fuera una vieja amiga.

Los minutos pasaron y decidieron sentarse bajo un árbol para poder descansar ya que correr por el enorme jardín los había dejado muy exhaustos. Así que se pudieron a platicar un rato sobre lo que querían ser cuando crecieran.

-Cuando crezca seré el mejor rey de la tierra de todos los tiempos.- Taichi fue el primero en hablar.-

-Yo también quiero ser una excelente reina y así ayudar a todo el pueblo.- Sora sonreía al imaginarse como la sucesora de su madre.-

-Me imagino que tu también quieres ser un gran rey.- dijo Mimi dirigiéndose a Yamato.-

-No, cuando cumpla los dieciocho años me enlistare en el Escuadrón Dragón y así seré el mejor guerrero de todos.

-Pero ese escuadrón fue creado para proteger principalmente a la realeza, así que tu no puedes unirte.- dijo Taichi.-

El pequeño rubio frunció el seño ya que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que dijo su amigo. Aunque el príncipe Yamato solo tenia seis años, se escuchaba bastante decidido a convertirse en un gran guerrero.

-¿A ti que te gustaría ser cuando crezcas Mimi?- pregunto Sora rompiendo el silencio que se había creado.-

-Aun no lo se.

-Eres la hija de Keisuke Tachikawa- Taichi fue el que hablo.- ¿Acaso no planeas entrar al escuadrón?

-Aunque quisiera no puedo.

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono la princesa algo intrigada ya que creía que eso era lo mas lógico.-

-Porque yo no controlo ningún elemento.

Los tres niños asintieron con esa respuesta pues sabían que controlar un elemento esa el requisito principal para poderse enlistar.

-¿Ustedes controlan sus elementos?

-Así es.- respondió un Taichi muy orgulloso.-

-Hace unos meses lo descubrimos y aunque no sabemos manejarlos muy bien, practicaremos mucho.- continuo Sora.-

Mimi sonreía al ver como los niños empezaban a hablar de lo genial que era controlar sus respectivos elementos, incluido el príncipe Yamato que al parecer ya no estaba molesto.

Pasaron algunos minutos mas y decidieron ponerse a jugar de nuevo. Los niños tenían que atrapar a las niñas, pero cuando Mimi corría para no ser atrapada por Taichi se detuvo en seco al ver que alguien estaba parado frente a ella mirándola de una manera bastante seria.

-Papá.- susurro algo asustada.-

Los demás niños también dejaron de correr al ver al general Tachikawa, pues era un hombre que intimidaba bastante.

-Te dije claramente que me esperaras sentada Mimi, pero al parecer te gusta desobedecerme.- el hombre hablaba con un tomo muy severo, haciendo que su pequeña hija bajara la mirada y se encogiera en su lugar.-

-Yo…

Mimi no pudo terminar de hablar ya que su padre la tomó del brazo y se la llevo rápidamente.

Sora, Yamato y Taichi veían como su amiga era llevada a la fuerza y eso hizo que se sintieran muy mal, pues no tenia la culpa de querer jugar un rato.

Toshiko Takenouchi iba llegando al jardín donde su hija y los niños estarían jugando con la pequeña hija de Satoe.

-¡¿Dónde te habías metido mamá?!- le reprocho Sora mientras corría hacia donde estaba ella.-

-Tranquila hija,- el comportamiento de su hija le sorprendió.- pero me requerían en el estudio.

-Pero te tardaste mucho y el papá de Mimi la regaño por estar aquí y se la llevo.

La reina del fuego se sintió fatal al escuchar lo que su hija decía, pues ella había alentado a Mimi a que fuera a jugar con los demás niños prometiendo que hablaría con su padre y este la encontraba en el jardín.

Después de ese día, Mimi Tachikawa no volvió a ir al palacio, cosa que entristeció a la princesa Sora ya que ella había sido su primera amiga.

* * *

Hola que tal? bueno, pues este es el primer capitulo de varios (: aun no sé que días estaré publicando pero eso sí, cada semana habra actualización . Bye bye.

Muchas gracias por leer Sony y Lulu29 (me gusta esa teoría, pero ya adelante algunos capítulos y aunque no controlara ese elemento, espero que sea interesante el rumbo que tomara) :3


	3. CAPÍTULO 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Dieciséis años habían pasado y los herederos al los tronos ya no eran unos niños puesto que tenían veintidós años, además de que el príncipe Yamato tuvo un hermano llamado Takeru y el príncipe Taichi una hermana llamada Hikari, ambos de dieciséis años.

Un día los reyes llamaron a sus respectivos hijos para darles una noticia de mucha importancia.

-Príncipes y princesas del nuevo reino,- llamo Hiroaki Ishida.- el día de hoy los hemos convocado ya que hay noticias importantes que anunciarles.

-Como saben,- fue turno de Haruhiko Takenouchi de hablar.- nuestro propósito es que vivamos todos en armonía, sin embargo los rebeldes aumentan cada vez mas su numero, lo cual hace que sus ataques cada vez sean mas constantes.

-Por eso nosotros, los reyes y las reinas del nuevo reino.- Susumu Yagami había tomado la palabra.- hemos decidido que de ahora en adelante los herederos a los tronos, serán acompañados todo el tiempo por soldados del Escuadrón Dragón.

Los cinco jóvenes escuchaban las palabras de sus padres con atención, sin embargo uno de ellos no estaba para nada cómodo con la situación y no tardo en decirlo.

-No creo que sea necesario, sabemos defendernos.- Yamato Ishida hablaba de forma tranquila aunque su voz sonaba algo molesta.- Cada uno de nosotros fue entrenado para saber utilizar nuestros elementos, no necesitamos de esos soldados.

-Yamato, hijo, sabemos que ustedes son fuertes, pero aun así esta es una decisión que ya tomamos y se hará.

El príncipe no dijo nada, pero todos podían notar lo enojado y frustrado que estaba en ese momento.

El rey del fuego al ver que la conversación había terminado, le hizo una seña a uno de los sirvientes, el cual se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió el general Tachikawa entro colocándose enfrente de las familias reales, seguido por una escolta. Todos los soldados iban marchando de una forma muy disciplinada portando el uniforme del escuadrón, el cual consistía en una armadura de acero de color negro bastante ligera pero resistente que les facilitaba moverse al momento de pelear, una espada con empuñadura plateada y por ultimo una insignia del lado izquierdo de su pecho que representaba el elemento que controlaban.

-Como siempre, es un placer proteger a las familias reales.- hablo Keisuke Tachikawa haciendo una reverencia.- Por eso me tome la tarea de buscar a los soldados mas calificados para cuidar a los herederos.

-El nuevo reino siempre a confiado plenamente en el Escuadrón Dragón y por eso ponemos en sus manos la seguridad de nuestros hijos.- hablo la reina de la tierra.- Así que por favor preséntenos a los soldados elegidos.

Dicho esto, el general Tachikawa dio la vuelta encarando a su escolta haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza que hizo que esta diera varios pasos atrás dejando únicamente a tres soldados enfrente, los cuales después avanzaron unos cuantos metros quedando alineados con su general.

-Frente a ustedes, están los tres mejores soldados que hay para cumplir esta misión.

Los príncipes y las princesas estaban bastante sorprendidos ya que los soldados parecían no ser mayores que ellos, además de que uno de ellos era una chica.

-¿Solo tres?- pregunto Sora-

-Así es hija, hemos decidido que cada elemento tenga un guardia, eso quiere decir que Tachi y Hikari tendrán al mismo guardián, al igual que Yamato y Takeru.

-¿Pero por qué?- fue Hikari quien ahora pregunto-

-Por que esto esta hecho únicamente por precaución ya que estamos seguros que Escuadrón Dragón nos protegerá antes de que alguien intente llegar a ustedes.- respondió el rey de la tierra.-

Al escuchar esto, Yamato apretó sus puños tratando de controlar su enojo.

-Entonces realmente no necesitamos niñeras.- su voz sonó mas tosca de lo que quería.-

-¡Suficiente Yamato!- lo reprimió su padre.- General, continúe por favor.

-Por supuesto su majestad.

De nuevo Keisuke hizo un gesto con la cabeza y los tres soldados dieron dos pasos al frente para presentarse.

-Takuya Kanbara, nivel diez, control del fuego.

Takuya era un muchacho alto de tez morena y cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos.

\- Kouji Minamoto, nivel diez, control del agua.

Kouji superaba por menos de media cabeza a Takuya. Era de tez blanca y ojos azules como su cabellera que estaba atada con una cola de caballo baja.

-Mimi Tachikawa, nivel doce, control de la tierra.

La Tachikawa era una muchacha de baja estatura y cuerpo muy menudo, su castaña cabellera estaba trenzada de lado dejando caer dos mechones en su rostro y unos ojos color miel casi tan serios como los de Kouji.

Las tres reinas se vieron entre ellas al reconocer a la hija de Satoe y Keisuke Tachikawa, puesto que Toshiko tenía dieciséis años sin verla y Yuuko y Natsuko nunca la habían visto.

Los herederos también se habían sorprendido. Sora por volver a ver a Mimi, Takeru, Hikari y Taichi por el hecho de que era el soldado con el nivel mas alto, y Yamato por el simple hecho de que era una mujer.

Después de una reverencia por parte de los soldados, el general Keisuke volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Minamoto será el guardián del príncipe y la princesa de la tierra.

Taichi y Hikari se voltearon a ver para después regresar su mirada a Kouji y sonreír emocionados.

-Kanbara será el guardián de los príncipes del agua.

Takeru fue el único que dedico una sonrisa bastante sincera a su guardián.

-Y Tachikawa será la guardiana de la princesa del fuego.

Sora se mostró contenta ya que aun recordaba que Mimi fue su primera amiga, aunque solo fuese por unas horas.

-Si me disculpa general,- hablo el rey del fuego.- a mi esposa y a mi nos gustaría que nuestra hija pasara mas tiempo con alguien de su mismo elemento, pues como sabe, no tiene hermanos y es la única que controla el fuego.

-Por supuesto su majestad.- dicho esto se dirigió a sus soldados.- Kanbara, tu serás el guardián de la princesa Sora, y tu Tachikawa serás el guardián de los príncipes Yamato y Takeru.

Esa noticia perturbo bastante al mayor ya que había golpeado fuertemente su orgullo. Claro que no, el no lo iba a aceptar.

* * *

Hola a todos lo que me leen (: Bueno, ya decidí que estaré subiendo actualización los Lunes, así que aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo pero aunque es bastante corto, de verdad espero que les guste! Bye, bye!

A las bellas personitas que me leen y tienen cuenta, ya les respondí sus lindos reviews! Gracias.

Bellas personitas sin cuenta:

 **SONY:** No creas! pienso poner un poquito de drama antes de que el amor salga a flote (;

 **LULU29:** Así es, su papá es muy estricto, pero eso sera un punto bastante importante en la personalidad de Mimi. Y wow! vives bastante lejos, muchas gracias por leer :D

 **GUEST:** Me alegra que te este gustando, espero verte siempre por aquí.


	4. CAPÍTULO 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Una semana había pasado desde que los herederos empezaron a ser escoltados y sus rutinas no cambiaron para nada ya que eran libres de pasearse por donde quisieran. Además de que los guerreros guardaban una distancia bastante razonable al momento de seguirlos para no abrumarlos.

Mimi y Kouji se turnaban para escoltar a sus respectivos príncipes ya que Takeru y Hikari pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, mientras que Taichi y Yamato casi siempre estaban juntos con Sora.

En las noches tomaban turnos para vigilar los pasillos, además de que sus habitaciones estaban en el mismo piso para estar preparados por si algo llegara a pasar.

Un día mientras Takeru y Yamato estaban entrenando, el menor podía notar el enojo de su hermano ya que sus ataques hacia el eran mas violentos.

-¡Tranquilo Yamato!- gritaba su maestro-

El rubio no hacia caso hasta que de pronto lanzo un ataque de hielo a su hermano derribándolo.

Al ver a su hermano tirado en el piso con una mueca de dolor, reacciono y corrió a ayudarlo.

-Yo… lo siento mucho.- se disculpaba mientras le daba la mano para que se levantara

-¡Yamato, tienes que tranquilizarte!- regaño el maestro llegando con los dos hermanos.- Esto es un simple entrenamiento, no la guerra.

Al ver a su hermano arrepentido, Takeru decidió interrumpir.

-Maestro, nos permite descansar diez minutos.

-Que sean cinco.

Dicho esto el maestro salió del gimnasio dejando solos a los rubios.

Takeru fue con su hermano y se sentaron en una banca para poder hablar de lo que le estaba pasando a este.

-¿Y bien, me dirás lo que te pasa?

-No es nada.

-¿De verdad crees que me tragare eso?

Yamato soltó un suspiro, pues sabia que a su hermano nunca lo iba a poder engañar.

-Es el tema de las escoltas, no termina de gustarme.

-Sigues con eso… Sabes que es algo que no podemos cambiar, además de que nuestras vidas no han cambiado para nada.- puso su mano en el hombro de su hermano y después le sonrío.- Es mas, si no hubieras tocado el tema, no hubiera recordado que Mimi esta afuera.

-Ese es el punto.- la voz de Yamato sonó bastante seria.- ¿De verdad crees que esa niña nos pueda proteger?

-¿A que te refieres hermano?

-Por favor Takeru, es la hija de Tachikawa- se levanto poniendo sus mando en su cabeza.- Es obvio que ella esta aquí solo por su apellido, dudo mucho que ella sea una buena guerrera y mucho menos una de nivel doce.

El menor iba a alegar pero su maestro regreso para que siguieran entrenando.

Mientras el entrenamiento transcurría, Mimi estaba afuera del gimnasio esperando a que los príncipes salieran y se trasladaran a donde quisieran. De repente pudo notar como la princesa Sora y Takuya se iban acercando a ella.

-¡Hola Mimi!

-Buenos días princesa.- haciendo una reverencia.- Kanbara.

-Tachikawa.- respondió Takuya de manera burlona lo cual hizo que Mimi volteara los ojos con fastidio.-

-¿Yamato y Takeru siguen entrenando?

-Así es, pero no tardan en salir.

-Ya veo, lo que pasa es que hoy Takuya me enseñara algunos trucos para controlar el fuego.

-Me alegra escuchar eso princesa, ya que Kanbara es un excelente maestro fuego, aunque algo distraído.

Sora pudo notar en la voz de Mimi algo de malicia al decir lo ultimo, con el fin de molestar a su compañero, cosa que le divirtió, pero aun así el carácter de la chica era bastante serio y eso le intrigo pues recordaba a la castaña como una niña bastante risueña.

-¡Sora, hola!- saludo Takeru.- el gimnasio es todo tuyo.

Yamato salió después de su hermano, sin embargo se paso de largo sin saludar pero no sin antes dedicarle una mirada bastante grosera a la Tachikawa, la cual lo ignoro por completo.

La hora de la cena había llegado y los herederos estaban solos ya que sus padres tenían una reunión importante.

Hilari y Takeru estaban platicando de lo que había hecho en el día mientras que Sora y Taichi se reían de algún chiste contado por el moreno. Por el otro lado estaba Yamato bastante serio concentrado únicamente en comer.

-Oye Yamato, - este volteo a ver a Taichi.- un día de estos deberíamos de cambiar guardianes.

-Como sea.

-Yo creo que les vendría bien a Takeru y a ti entrenar con Kouji, hasta donde se es un experto en el agua control.

Yamato solamente se limitaba a escuchar a su mejor amigo sin decir una sola palabra.

-Además de que no me gustaría perderme la oportunidad de aprender de una excelente guerrera como Mimi, quiero decir, es nivel doce ¿te imaginas?

La voz de Taichi reflejaba excitación, cosa que molesto bastante al rubio pues no podía creer que su amigo también creyera esa tontería sobre Tachikawa, así que sin decir mas se levanto rápidamente de la mesa y salió del comedor dejando a todos menos a su hermano con cara de duda.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa a tu hermano?- pregunto Taichi-

-No es nada, solo tuvo un mal día.

Eso pareció bastarle a los demás para dejar en paz el tema y seguir en lo suyo.

Yamato iba de camino a su habitación aun enojado por el tema de la maestra tierra, no lograba entender como todos creían esa basura sobre ella.

Estaba a punto de llegar cuando la vio vigilando el pasillo. Esa era su oportunidad, podía demostrarle a todos que ella no era la guerrera que todos creían ¿y como? Pues atacándola por la espalda haciéndola creer que el era un intruso y sometiéndola. Su plan era perfecto, simplemente tenia que acercarse a ella y desenmascararla.

De repente todo paso bastante rápido, pues antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarla, el ya se encontraba en el piso y ella arriba de el, con el filo de su espada peligrosamente cerca de su cuello.

El estaba en el piso bastante sorprendido, y fue ahí cuando puedo ver sus ojos miel que reflejaban sorpresa y arrepentimiento. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, o de que ella se moviera, varios guardias llegaron y rápidamente la apartaron de el sometiéndola en el piso.

-¿Pero, que esta pasando aquí?- pregunto sorprendido Taichi llegando al lugar del accidente seguido por los demás.-

-¡Ataco al príncipe Yamato!- acusaba enojado uno de los guardias mientras terminaban de esposar a Mimi.-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Sora sorprendida.- Esto debió de haber sido una equivocación.

-Para nada, la encontramos amenazando al príncipe con esta espada.- contesto el mismo guardia mostrándoles el arma de la guerrera.-

-Yamato, hermano por favor dinos que paso realmente.

El rubio estaba sentado en el piso tratando de comprender que había pasado, o mejor dicho, lo que el había provocado. Estaba en shock, no podía hablar y tampoco reaccionaba a los llamados de su hermano y sus amigos, solo podía ver sus caras y sus labios moviéndose, pero ningún sonido llegaba a sus oídos.

-Será mejor que lo lleven a su habitación, al parecer fue un impacto bastante fuerte.- sugirió Hikari al ver que el príncipe no reaccionaba.-

-Tienes razón,- alentó Takeru.- mañana sabremos que paso en realidad… cuando nuestros padres se enteren.

* * *

Hola a todos! Bueno aquí esta el Capítulo 3, espero que les guste mucho :D ¿Cómo ven la actitud de nuestro queridisimo Yamato? jajaja. Recuerden que a las personitas con cuenta ya les respondí (:

 **Bellas personitas sin cuenta:**

 **Guest:** Hola! me alegra leerte de nuevo por aquí :D poco a poco se va ir rebelando la actitud de Mimi y porque es así

 **Lulu29:** Jajajaja si! fue un golpe bastante fuerte para nuestro rubio, pero no te preocupes que eso va a cambiar pronto (;

 **Sony:** Así es, será un poco tardado que se enamoren, sin embargo quiero creer que eso hará interesante la historia :3

 **Mimato4everLove:** Hola! que bueno que te esta gustando mucho (: me pone muy feliz jaja y como sabes la pareja principal es el Mimato y me quiero centrar al cien en esta, sin embargo estoy poniendo una que otra pizca de Taiora (;


	5. CAPÍTULO 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

El sol acababa de salir y Yamato no había dormido en toda la noche, recordando lo sucedido. Después de varias horas de pensarlo se dio cuenta de que había juzgado mal a Mimi Tachikawa, y tal vez ella realmente era una excelente guerrera, pero ¿qué lo llevo a actuar de esa manera? Muy fácil, el siempre tuvo el sueño de entrar al Escuadrón Dragón y tener un excelente domino del agua, pero su sangre real no se lo permitía, limitándolo únicamente a entrenamientos bastante básicos, así que cuando vio a esa muchacha tan menuda su orgullo recibió un golpe bastante fuerte, que aumento al momento de ponerla como su guardiana.

Tenia que disculparse y confesar que el fue el causante del ataque y sabía que los reyes le creerían además de que pudo notar que las reinas incluida su madre le tenían un cierto cariño a Mimi por el hecho de ser la hija de una vieja amiga.

Se levanto de la cama y comenzó a arreglarse, pues sabia que en poco tiempo alguien tocaría su puerta para irse. Y así fue.

-Príncipe Yamato.- llamo uno de los sirvientes.- Lo están esperando.

Simplemente asintió y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose al salón en donde los reyes y las reinas ya se encontraban en sus tronos y a un lado de ellos sus respectivos hijos.

Pudo notar que el general Keisuke Tachikawa también estaba presente, mas serio de lo normal y Mimi estaba enfrente de las familias reales esposada, para ser juzgada.

-El día de ayer, regresando de una importante reunión recibí la noticia que uno de los herederos fue atacado por su propio guardián, y ese fue uno de mis hijos, así que quiero saber que paso en realidad.

El rey Hiroaki iba a llevar acabo el juicio ya que el afectado fue su primogénito.

Mimi estaba apunto de hablar, sin embargo Yamato se levanto se su asiento interrumpiéndola.

-Yo soy el único culpable padre.- los presentes lo voltearon a ver, algunos mas incrédulos que otros.- Ayer vi que Mimi vigilaba el pasillo y se me ocurrió la estúpida idea de asustarla, así que me acerque silenciosamente provocando que me atacara. Todo fue mi culpa, yo me lo busque.

El rey del agua le dedico una mirada bastante reprobatoria a su hijo para después ver a la Tachikawa.

-¿Eso es cierto Mimi?

\- Aunque así fuera, -por primera vez alzo la mirada.- todo sigue siendo mi culpa, ya que mi entrenamiento me prepara para no cometer ningún tipo de falla, cosa que hice y delante de todos ustedes quiero ofrecerle una disculpa al príncipe Yamato Ishida.

Dicho esto, Mimi se arrodillo en el suelo y se inclino hacia delante, cosa que hizo sentir peor a Yamato.

-Pero…

El rubio quería seguir alegando pero el general Keisuke lo interrumpió.

-Yo también le quiero pedir una disculpa su majestad,- dirigiéndose a Hiroaki.- ya que ustedes confiaron en mi para proteger a sus hijos y yo les falle trayéndoles a esta inepta.

Las familias reales se sorprendieron de cómo Tachikawa hablaba de Mimi, ya que no solo se trataba de un soldado, ella era su hija.

-Si me lo permiten,- continuo el general.- esta vez encontrare a un guardián para sus hijos, uno que de verdad este capacitado para el trabajo, además de que personalmente me encargare que Tachikawa reciba un castigo.

Todos pudieron notar como Mimi se tenso en su lugar al momento de escuchar sobre el castigo, y la entendían perfectamente ya que habían escuchado que los castigos que se impartían en el Escuadrón Dragón eran bastante severos.

Antes de que el juicio pudriera proseguir, un gran estruendo se escucho haciendo que todos se asustaran.

-¡General, los rebeldes atacan el castillo!- grito Kouji mientras entraba al salón.-

-¡Kanbara y tu llévense a los herederos!

Dicho esto Kouji y Takuya escoltaron a los príncipes y a las princesas hacia la entrada de un túnel que los llevaba al un bunker, mientras que los reyes y reinas eran escoltados por sus propios guardianes a otro.

Mimi, al ver que todos corrían se levanto y con un rápido movimiento rompió sus esposas. Corrió hacia el guardia que tenia su espada para quitársela y se dirigió a la entrada del castillo para ayudar a controlar a los rebeldes.

La batalla había empezado, se podían ver ataques de tierra, agua y fuego por parte de los dos bandos, pero lo que mas preocupaba eran las gigantescas rocas que se dirigían a la estructura del castillo con el fin de derrumbarlo, al igual que los maestros agua congelando las cerraduras para romper las puertas y poder entrar.

Varios rebeldes vieron a Mimi y se dirigieron rápidamente a atacarla pero esta fue mas rápida y elevo un muro de tierra que le servia como escudo mientras los atacaba con su espada.

Kouji y Takuya llegaron al instante para ayudarla, y mientras peleaban se dio cuenta de que dos maestros tierra estaban haciendo un túnel, que si bien recordaba estaba en la dirección de donde se encontraba el bunker.

-¿Los herederos ya están a salvo?- le pregunto a Takuya que estaba a su derecha atacando a un rebelde.-

-Los dejamos cerca de la entrada del bunker antes de venir.

Mimi se preocupo al escuchar eso, ya que temía que los rebeldes llegaran a ellos antes de que se pusieran a salvo. Se deshizo del maestro fuego que la atacaba enterrandolo hasta los hombros y rápidamente se dirigió al túnel por donde habían entrado los intrusos esperando llegar a tiempo.

Mientras tanto a los cinco príncipes les faltaba poco para llegar al bunker cuando escucharon un ruido que los alarmo.

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí.- dijo un hombre robusto con cicatrices en todo el cuerpo.

Detrás de este se podían ver unos diez hombres mas. Taichi y Yamato se colocaron adelante para proteger a sus hermanos y a Sora.

-Vaya, al parecer los principitos tiene agallas.- sonrío maliciosamente otro hombre.-

Taichi enojado, lanzo una roca la cual fue desviada por otro maestro tierra empezando una batalla en donde los superaban en numero.

Cuando Mimi llego, vio como los príncipes se trataban de defender, pero era inútil ya que eran demasiados.

Cuando una red se dirigía a los herederos para atraparlos, una roca se enredo en esta desviándola.

-¡Mimi!- dijo un aliviado Takeru.

-Corran al bunker, yo me encargo de ellos.

Al ver como los chicos dudaban de si irse o no, dio un pisotón el en suelo haciendo que la tierra en donde se encontraban estos se moviera unos cuantos metros hacia atrás.

-¡Corran!- ordeno antes de elevar un muro que los dividiera.-

-Ya la escucharon, vamos.- dijo Taichi guiando a los demás al bunker.-

Varios minutos habían pasado y los herederos estaban bastante nerviosos al no saber que estaba pasando.

-¿Creen que deberíamos salir ya?- preguntó una ansiosa Hikari.-

-No lo se, creo que lo mejor será esperar a que Mimi, Kouji o Takuya vengan por nosotros.- respondió su hermano.-

-No creerán que algo malo le pudiera pasar a Mimi ¿verdad?- Sora estaba bastante preocupada.- Es decir, eran muchos rebeldes y ella estaba sola.

Un silencio incomodo inundo el bunker, pero fueron unos golpes bastante fuertes que venían de afuera lo que los hizo reaccionar. Todos se tensaron y por inercia Taichi y Yamato se pusieron enfrente de los demás por si algo llegaba a pasar.

-No se preocupen,- hablo Takeru.- recuerden que este bunker esta hecho con muros de acero bastante gruesos, además de que solo se puede abrir por dentro.

Todos se tranquilizaron un poco hasta que vieron como la puerta del bunker se empezaba a doblar de una manera bastante violenta. Los tres príncipes ya con espada en mano estaban esperando a ver que era lo que estaba a punto de entrar.

La puerta termino de caer dejando ver a una Mimi bastante cansada por la pelea. Al verla Sora corrió rápidamente a abrazarla, lo que hizo que la castaña se sintiera algo incomoda, pero aun así le correspondió.

-Están a salvo,- hablo la guerrera.- los rebeldes fueron controlados.

Dicho esto, todos salieron detrás de ella y antes de llegar al final del túnel, Kouji y Takuya los alcanzaron.

-¿Están todos bien?- pregunto Takuya-

-Si no hubiera sido por Mimi no se donde estaríamos en este momento.- respondió Taichi-

Al oír eso Kouji fue rápidamente con la castaña, acto que Yamato no paso desapercibido.

-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, pero ahora hay que asegurarnos de llevar salvos y sanos a los herederos.

El peli-azul simplemente asintió y se dirigieron al salón principal en donde ya estaban los reyes.

Yamato y Takeru estaban siendo abrazados por su madre, la cual soltaba algunas lagrimas al saber que sus hijos estaban a salvo. Sin embargo el mayor noto como Mimi era llevada por su padre de una forma agresiva hacia la salida.

-¡General Tachikawa!- grito haciendo que todos voltearan a ver al padre y a su hija.-

-Si, príncipe.-rápidamente soltó a Mimi e hizo una reverencia.-

Yamato camino hacia el general quedando a unos cuantos metros de el.

-Quiero agradecerle por habernos puesto al cuidado de estos guardianes.- Keisuke simplemente asintió con la cabeza.- Sobre todo Tachikawa.

Takeru no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como su hermano por fin había dejado atrás su orgullo y empezaba a reconocer la capacidad de su guardiana. Por otro lado, el rey Hiroaki estaba muy complacido con la actitud que tomo su primogénito, pues el tenia claro que Yamato era el responsable de que la Tachikawa se metiera en problemas, además de que también había visto como Keisuke la estaba alejando de todos para probablemente reprimirla por haberse liberado de las esposas y tomar su espada.

Keisuke Tachikawa se tenso en su lugar al escuchar esas palabras, pues el sabia a la perfección que su hija lo había avergonzado, a el y al Escuadrón Dragón.

-Me gustaría que todo relacionado al juicio de Mimi Tachikawa quedara en el olvido, ya que como dije antes, fue mi culpa, además de que hoy su hija demostró que es una increíble guerrera.- Yamato volteo a ver a su padre.-

-Concuerdo con mi hermano y la verdad es que no me imagino a alguien mas protegiéndonos que no sea Mimi.- Takeru se aproximo a Yamato para respaldarlo.-

Al ver tan decididos a sus hijos, el rey Hiroaki decidió dejar en el olvido todo lo relacionado al incidente entre el mayor de sus hijos y su guardiana.

-Muchas gracias su majestad.

Mimi hizo una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento, sin embargo su semblante seguía siendo muy serio, pues sabia que aunque había sido perdonada por la familia real, el verdadero problema lo seguiría teniendo con su padre. Y eso le aterraba.

Habían pasado algunas horas desde el ataque de los rebeldes, y los reyes y el general Tachikawa había estado en el salón principal desde entonces, pidiendo estrictamente que nadie los interrumpiera. Incluyendo a las reinas Yuuko, Natsuko y Toshiko.

-¿Estamos todos de acuerdo con esta decisión?- pregunto el rey Haruhiko.-

-Si.- respondió el rey Hiroaki.-

-Si ustedes creen que es lo mejor, yo también estoy de acuerdo.- sentencio el rey Susumu.-

La mirada de los tres reyes se posaron en Keisuke Tachikawa, el cual no había hablado en toda la reunión, ya que el no estaba para nada de acuerdo con el plan que tenían los reyes.

-¿General?

-Apoyare la decisión que ustedes decidan, aunque tengo que decir que no estoy muy seguro si es lo mejor.

-Entendemos su preocupación general Tachikawa, sin embargo ya no estamos seguros aquí, en el que fue alguna vez el Reino Fuego.- hablo Haruhiko.-

-Lo entiendo.

-Entonces por favor hagamos entrar a las reinas y a los herederos con sus guardianes.

Al ver la cara de los reyes, de inmediato supieron que la noticia que les tenían era de suma importancia .La tensión era tanta, así que el rey Haruhiko fue quien tomo la palabra.

-Desde hace muchos años, el antiguo Reino Fuego fue la cede para el Nuevo Reino, sin embargo, después de este ataque nuestra seguridad y la de nuestro pueblo quedo comprometida, por lo cual hemos decidido que nos moveremos al que alguna vez fue el Reino Tierra.

Todos escuchaban con atención las palabras del rey del fuego, sin embargo no entendían el porque todos estaban tan serios, sobre todo el general Tachikawa.

-Los soldados ya están empezando a escoltar a grupos de ciudadanos, pues nuestra prioridad es que ellos estén a salvo.- hablo el rey Hiroaki-

-¿Y por qué creo que esto es mas serio de lo que parece?- fue Yamato quien hablo, pues no paso por alto la tensión de los reyes mientras hablaban.-

Los tres reyes se vieron rápidamente y fue entonces que el rey Susumu hablo.

-Nosotros como gobernantes debemos estar de inmediato en el Reino Tierra para poder organizar a nuestra gente.

-¿Pero…?- pregunto la princesa Sora.-

-Los rebeldes causaron mucho daño en este ultimo ataque, destruyendo todos nuestros medios de transporte.

-¿Entonces como nos trasladaremos?- la reina Natsuko se escuchaba bastante nerviosa.- Son tres días a pie.

Fue entonces que por primera vez desde que empezó la reunión el general Tachikawa hablo.

-Mi escuadrón pudo conseguir una pequeña carroza, la cual llevara a los reyes y reinas hasta el Reino tierra.-

-¡¿Pero que hay de nuestros hijos?!- pregunto alterada la reina Yuuko.- ¡No podemos dejarlos aquí hasta que la carroza regrese por ellos!

-Por favor tranquilízate querida- tomando su mano.- Decidimos que nuestro hijos partirán el mismo día que nosotros a pie, tendrán que acampar y serán guiados y protegidos por sus guardianes.

Los tres soldados al escuchar eso se pusieron alerta, pues era una misión muy importante.

Mimi por su parte volteo a ver a su padre quien no dejaba de verla con el seño fruncido.

-Creemos que ir separados es mejor, ya que al ir todas las familiar reales juntas nos convertiríamos en un blanco fácil para los rebeldes.- dijo el rey Haruhiko como soporte a las palabras de su colega.-

Los herederos estaban nerviosos por lo que acababan de escuchar, sin embargo sabían que ese era el tipo de riesgos que debían de tomar si es que algún día querían tomar el lugar de sus padres con dignidad.

Las reinas por su parte estaban tratando de hacer entender a sus esposos que era una idea bastante descabellada dejarlos solos durante tres días en el bosque.

-Madre, tranquila, mi padre y los demás reyes saben porque hacen esto. Además sabes que yo protegeré a Hikari con mi vida si es necesario. – al ver la sonrisa tan sincera de su hijo, la reina de Yuuko se tranquilizo un poco.- Y claro, a Sora también la protegeré.

La princesa, le dedico una sonrisa a su amigo, pues sabía que el siempre estaría para ella.

-Ya escuchaste a Taichi madre,- dijo Sora tomando la mano de Toshiko- así que no te angusties y veras que todo saldrá bien.

-Además no estaremos solos,- fue el menor de los rubios que hablo.-Mimi, Kouji y Takuya estarán con nosotros.

-Mi hermano tiene razón, ellos ya nos demostraron que son excelentes guerreros, sobre todo Mimi.

Yamato dijo lo ultimo viendo a la castaña con una sonrisa bastante sincera, cosa que provoco un leve sonrojo en la chica la cual simplemente aparto la vista.

Al ver que los herederos empezaban a tranquilizar a sus madres, los guerreros decidieron hacer lo mismo, siendo Kouji el primero en hablar.

-Siendo nosotros los encargados de los herederos a los tronos, nos gustaría que depositaran toda su confianza en que llevaremos salvos y sanos a sus hijos.

-Por favor vayan con toda tranquilidad al Reino Tierra en donde su pueblo los espera.- fue Takuya quien tomo la palabra.-

-Nosotros al momento de entrar al Escuadrón Dragón hicimos el juramento de que daríamos nuestras propias vidas por protegerlos. Y aquí delante de todos vuelvo a jurar que yo, Mimi Tachikawa daré mi vida por proteger a los príncipes y princesas del nuevo reino.

* * *

 _Hola que tal? (: Bueno antes que nada quería pedirles una disculpa por subir capítulos tan cortos, pero lo que pasa es que toda la idea del fanfic ya la tengo, sin embargo al momento de escribirla y poner diálogos soy un fracaso total y me cuesta mucho trabajo. Por eso antes de empezar a publicar ya había adelantado varios capítulos. Así que la actualización de hoy la hice un poco mas larga juntando dos capítulos. Eso no quiere decir que no habrá la siguiente semana (; solo que ya no será tan largo como el de hoy._

 _PERO BUENOOOO... jajaja de verdad espero que les guste y vean como poco a poco Yamato va cambiando su actitud (; btw vieron que Mi Guardiana ya tiene portada? jajajaja Son las representaciones del agua y la tierra :3. Bellas personitas con cuenta ya les respondí!_

 _ **Bellas personitas sin cuenta:**_

 _ **LULU29:** JAJAJA no te preocupes, como ves a Mimi no la sentenciaron a muerte! aun queda bastante Mimi Tachikawa para un buen rato! bye, bye!_

 _ **SONY:** Me agrado bastante eso de "Si alguien golpea mi orgullo, yo le golpeo la cara!" espero te guste el capítulo de hoy!_

 _ **GUEST:** JAJAJA perdón por ser tan malvada! espero saber que te pareció este capitulo!_

 ** _LADYMIMATO:_** _Muchas gracias por tu review! sin embargo no lo puedo contestar porque lo tienes d_ _eshabilitados ):_


	6. CAPÍTULO 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

El día había llegado y las familias reales se estaban despidiendo, deseándose mucha suerte en el viaje. Mientras tanto los soldados estaban preparando todo lo que iban a necesitar en los tres días que estarían en el bosque.

-¡Tachikawa!- llamo Keisuke.-

-Si general.- al escuchar la voz de su padre rápidamente se dirigió a donde el estaba.-

-Acompáñeme un momento soldado.

Tanto Mimi como Keisuke se alejaron de donde estaban todos para que nadie pudiera escuchar.

Todos los herederos ya estaban preparados para partir, sin embargo ahora ninguno de ellos llevaba puesto sus ropas que los distinguían como de la realeza. Todos usaban ropas nada llamativas, hasta las princesas dejaron atrás sus hermosos vestidos hechos a la medida para ocupar pantalones y blusones muy comunes entre los ciudadanos.

Cada uno de los guardianes llevaba una mochila de cuero bastante grande en la cual iban todas las cosas que se ocuparían en el viaje.

-Estamos listos para partir.- hablo Hikari.-

-En cuanto llegue Tachikawa partiremos.- respondió su guardián.-

Minutos después la castaña llego con todo el grupo, sin embargo en su mirada había una mezcla de tristeza y frustración.

-Es hora de partir, yo iré a la cabeza mientras que Takuya y Kouji irán atrás, así cubriremos a los herederos de cualquier tipo de ataque.

Las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar por parte de las reinas, sin embargo sus esposos se encargaron de tranquilizarlas.

-No se preocupen, nos veremos en tres días.- quiso tranquilizar Takeru.-

Dicho esto, el grupo empezó su trayecto, dejando atrás el lugar que los vio nacer y en donde aprendieron todo lo que sabían hasta ahora.

Varias horas habían pasado y los herederos iban hablando entre ellos, sobre todo Hikari y Sora, las cuales mantenían una charla bastante amena en la cual Taichi quería participar, mientras que Takeru se reía de cómo este era rechazado por las princesas. Sin embargo Yamato iba callado observando a Mimi, pues era obvio que algo le preocupaba, así que decidió acercarse a ella.

-¿Mimi?

-Si, príncipe.

-Desde que salimos del palacio puedo notar que algo te incomoda bastante ¿todo esta bien?

En ese momento Mimi volteo su mirada al príncipe el cual la veía con sus hermosos ojos azules que reflejaban sinceridad y confianza.

-No se preocupe majestad, ustedes llegaran a salvo y después de eso todo estará bien.

Solo se limito a soltar un suspiro y a dibujar una media sonrisa que reflejaba algo de tristeza, acto que el rubio noto, sin embargo no dijo nada.

-Yamato.

-¿Disculpe?

-Puedes llamarme Yamato.

-No lo creo, príncipe.

El sol se estaba poniendo, por lo cual decidieron buscar un buen lugar para acampar. Los tres soldados rápidamente empezaron a preparar todo lo que se utilizaría para pasar la noche.

-¿En qué podemos ayudar?- pregunto Sora.-

-No se preocupe princesa.- respondió Takuya con una sonrisa.- tenemos todo bajo control.

En menos de diez minutos el campamento estaba listo, con una calida fogata hecha por Takuya, alrededor de esta, habían algunos montículos de roca que servían como asiento, al igual que dos tiendas del mismo material, una un poco mas grande que la otra para que las princesas y los príncipes durmieran separados. Todo hecho por Mimi.

Los ocho jóvenes estaban sentados comiendo tranquilamente y en silencio, hasta que Taichi decidió preguntar algo que lo tenía consternado.

-Oye Mimi.

-Si príncipe. – la castaña dejo de comer para poder ver al moreno.-

-El día del ataque de los rebeldes, nosotros fuimos directamente al bunker, sin embargo este esta diseñado para que únicamente se pueda abrir por adentro… ¿Cómo fue posible que entraras y sobre todo que rompieras la puerta?

Los demás herederos dirigieron sus miradas hacia la castaña, ya que habían olvidado por completo eso, sin embargo Taichi tenia razón ¿Cómo fue que lo hizo?

Mimi volteo a ver a sus compañeros, los cuales simplemente le dedicaron una mirada tranquila, así que dejo su plato en el suelo para soltar un suspiro y poder contestar.

-Cuando uno entra al Escuadrón Dragón, cree que simplemente aprenderá a controlar de manera correcta su respectivo elemento, sin embargo también nos enseñan a tener control de las extensiones que estos tiene.

-¿Extensiones?- pregunto con curiosidad Sora.-

-Así es, por ejemplo yo que controlo la tierra, puedo controlar todo lo que nace de esta, como piedras preciosas y los metales.

-¡¿Qué?!- Taichi no creía lo que estaba escuchando.- Entonces… ¿quieres decir que yo podría controlar también el metal?

-Claro, con un arduo entrenamiento y mucha disciplina.

-¡Ja! Eso quiere decir que no lo podrás lograr hermano, jamás has sido disciplinado.- todos rieron del comentario de la princesa.-

-¿Y cual serían las extensiones del fuego?- Sora se veía igual de curiosa que Taichi.-

Las miradas ahora fueron dirigidas hacia Takuya, el cual seguía comiendo como si nada.

-Bueno,- dijo después de tragar el bocado que tenía.- en el caso el fuego, sus extensiones pueden llegar a ser los rayos y la lava.

-¡Oh no! ¿se imaginan a Sora con el carácter que tiene, lanzando rayos?

-Ahora que lo dices Taichi, tal vez entrene mucho para lazarte rayos cada vez que digas algo tonto.

Las risas de nuevo se hicieron presentes y eso era bueno ya que el ambiente se ponía bastante tranquilo.

-¿Cuáles son las extensiones del agua?- pregunto Yamato-

-Si Kouji, por favor dinos.

Al escuchar eso los tres guerreros se tensaron, sobretodo Kouji quien volteo a ver a sus compañeros los cuales simplemente negaron levente la cabeza.

-Es mejor que vayan a dormir ya,-sugirió el peli-azul mientras se levantaba.- mañana madrugaremos.

Los cinco herederos no entendían porque el cambio tan repentino en sus guardianes, aun así obedecieron y cada uno se fue a sus respectivas tiendas.

-¿Creen que fue buena idea haberles contado sobre las extensiones de los elementos?- pregunto Takuya-

-No te preocupes,-contesto la castaña.- Ese es un secreto que solo el escuadrón Dragón y la realeza lo sabe. De cualquier manera se iban a enterar.

-Si, pero ahora tendrán dudas sobre la extensión del agua.- Kouji se escuchaba intranquilo.-

-No te preocupes, no volveremos a tocar el tema.-las palabras de Mimi lo tranquilizaron un poco.- Se como te afecta eso, pero ya paso mucho tiempo y éramos inexpertos así que por favor ya no te atormentes.

Pocas eran las veces que Mimi Tachikawa se abría con las personas, sin embargo Takuya y Kouji eran diferentes a los demás. A Kouji lo conoció desde que eran muy pequeños, pues sus padres eran colegas desde mucho antes de que ellos nacieran. Tardo un poco de tiempo que se hicieran amigos, ya que Mimi era una niña muy risueña y extrovertida, mientras que Kouji desde siempre había sido muy reservado. Sin embargo eso no fue impedimento para que naciera una linda amistad, la cual creció y se fortaleció mucho cuando entraron al Escuadrón Dragón, donde siempre se apoyaron cuando pasaban por momentos bastante malos.

Fue ahí mismo, en el Escuadrón Dragón donde conocieron a Takuya. Ninguno de los dos jamás tuvo la intención de acercarse al moreno, en realidad fue el quien un día decidió acercarse a ellos y aunque al principio lo ignoraban al final termino siendo un amigo inseparable, el cual siempre lograba animarlos.

Aunque Mimi sabia que ellos dos eran sus únicos amigos, aun no podía olvidar el día que conoció a los herederos, hace dieciséis años. Ella los considero sus primeros amigos, sobre todo a la princesa Sora y muchas veces le pidió a su padre si la podía llevar con el para volver a jugar con ellos y obviamente este se negaba diciéndole que ella no podía ser amiga de los herederos al trono.

El sol anunciaba un nuevo día, y los ocho jóvenes ya se estaban preparando para seguir su camino. Pero antes de partir los rubios fueron a donde se encontraban sus guardianes.

-Queremos pedirles una disculpa si es que ayer los hicimos sentir incómodos con nuestras preguntas.- hablo el mayor-

-Exacto, lo ultimo que queríamos era que la noche terminara así.

Aunque Mim sabía que la disculpa iba mas bien dirigida a Kouji, decidió responder ya que no estaba segura si su amigo lo haría o no. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando este tomo la palabra.

-No tienen porque disculparse príncipes, ustedes no lo saben pero a diferencia de los otros elementos, la extensión que puede llegar a tener el agua es un tema bastante serio y no creo que nosotros seamos los indicados para decírselos, en especial a ustedes dos que controlan el elemento.

Los hermanos Ishida no pudieron decir nada mas, ya que en cuanto Kouji termino de hablar, se fue para seguir con sus deberes dejando algo intrigados a los príncipes.

-No se preocupen, el va a estar bien- tranquilizo la castaña- Ya es hora de partir.

Llevaban varias horas caminando, y ahora era Kouji quien encabezaba el grupo, mientras que Mimi y Takuya iban al final.

-Chicos –hablo Hikari.- ¿Es posible que podamos descansar un poco?

Los guardianes se dieron cuenta que no solo era la princesa de la tierra quien estaba cansada, eran todos los herederos. Pues ellos ni de broma tenían la misma condición física que sus guardianes.

-Claro que si princesa.- hablo su guardián.-

Mimi creo montículos de piedra para que se sentaran, mientras que Kouji les daba un poco de agua, la cual había recolectado antes de partir.

Yamato Ishida estaba bastante pensativo sentado junto a su mejor amigo el cual pudo notar la actitud del rubio.

-¿Qué pasa Yamato?

El rubio solo soltó un suspiro pues sabia que al igual que con su hermano, no podía esconderle nada a Taichi, por algo era su mejor amigo.

-Es solo que presiento que Mimi esta resentida conmigo por el incidente y no la culpo.

-Yo tampoco la culparía Yamato, pues por tus tonterías estuvo a punto de ser castigada, y ya sabes como es eso en el Escuadrón Dragón.

No decía nada, sin embargo el sentimiento de culpa cada vez lo consumía mas y mas.

-Se que te disculpaste antes de que partiéramos, pero creo que ahora deberías de hacerlo a solas.

Yamato simplemente sonrío de la lado al escuchar lo que le dijo Taichi.

-Tienes razón creo que iré de una vez.- Taichi sonrío al escuchar a su amigo.- Deberías de mostrar mas a menudo esa faceta madura, a Sora le encantaría.

La sonrisa que el moreno tenia poco a poco se fue borrando mientras que un sonrojo inundaba rápidamente su rostro.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No se de que hablas Yamato!

El príncipe simplemente siguió caminando mientras ignoraba todo lo que decía su amigo, hasta que pudo visualizar a la castaña.

-Mimi necesito hablar contigo ¿puedo?

-Claro príncipe.

Los dos jóvenes se alejaron un poco del grupo para poder hablar sin interrupciones.

-¿Qué es lo que me quería decir?- Mimi se veía bastante tranquila, no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción-

-Mimi, yo de verdad te quería pedir disculpas por lo sucedido hace algunos días. Se que me comporte como un gran idiota además de que puse en juego tu lugar en el Escuadrón Dragón.

La Tachikawa solamente escuchaba todo lo que decía el príncipe Yamato con atención, pudo notar total sinceridad en sus palabras.

-Príncipe, usted no…

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Yamato la interrumpió.

-No Mimi, por favor déjame terminar. -ella asintió- Quiero que tu y yo nos llevemos bien, ya que de verdad quiero al igual que mi hermano que seas nuestra guardiana por mucho tiempo. De verdad Mimi, quiero estar bien contigo, ser tu amigo.

Al no decir nada mas, la castaña hablo. Tenía que ser sincera con el rubio.

-Aprecio mucho que se disculpara, sin embargo yo no tengo nada que perdonarle. La actitud que usted tome conmigo es algo que en realidad no me importa. Yo los protegeré con mi vida sin importar lo que piensen de mi, pues es mi deber. Nunca seremos amigos.

Yamato no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. El no era una persona que expresaba como se sentía, y sin embargo decidió hacerlo con la castaña ¿para qué? Para que esta le respondiera que no le importaba en absoluto lo que hiciera o no.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan fría y despreocupada?

Se sentía como un completo tonto, bastante humillado, pero a partir de ese día Yamato Ishida juró que nunca trataría de acercarse de nuevo a Mimi Tachikawa.

Taichi Yagami estaba comiendo una manzana cuando vio como su amigo venía llegando con una cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Y bien, como te fue?

-Ahora no Taichi.

El moreno sabia a la perfección que aunque su mejor amigo no quisiera hablar, era algo que de verdad necesitaba.

-Vamos Yamato, sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

-¡Fue una estupidez querer hablar con esa niña engreída!

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- la voz de Taichi se era tranquila-

-Prácticamente me dijo que le importaba una mierda lo que hiciera o no.

Taichi no dijo nada mas, pues su amigo ya se encontraba caminando lejos de el.

Mimi Tachikawa realmente no sabia como se sentía, pues había sido sincera al decirle a su protegido que jamás iban a ser amigos, pues hace dieciséis años lo había intentado ya y resulto mal para ella. Además de que su trabajo era simplemente cuidar de el y de su hermano.

Una semana antes de que fueran nombrados los guardianes oficiales de los herederos, Keisuke Tachikawa le había dejado bastante claro a su hija que no intentara acercarse a los príncipes y princesas o sino recibiría un castigo, el cual ella conocía a la perfección.

Regresó al grupo avisando que el descanso había terminado y que era hora de seguir, pues el plan era avanzar lo mas posible hasta que el sol se metiera.

El recorrido fue algo tenso, ya que la actitud que Yamato tenía inquietaba a todos, menos a Taichi que era el único que realmente sabía lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su rubio amigo.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene Yamato?- pregunto Sora.-

-Quiso arreglar las cosas con Mimi, pero al parecer no le fue bien.

-¿Acaso Mimi no lo logra perdonar?

El moreno vio como su amiga ponía cara de preocupación, por lo cual soltó una pequeña risa.

-Nada de eso- al ver la cara de duda de la pelirroja siguió explicando.- Mimi le dijo que no había problema y que realmente no le importaba el trato que el le diera. Y al parecer a nuestro querido Yamato le molesto la indiferencia con la que Mimi le hablo.

-Quieres decir que…

-Aun es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones.- dijo guiñándole un ojo.-

Una hora mas tarde, los ocho jóvenes ya se encontraban cenando. Todos estaban mas tranquilos y relajados, hasta que se escucho el ruido de un plato estrellándose contra el piso. Rápidamente todos voltearon a ver a Mimi, la cual se encontraba de pie bastante tensa.

-Es una emboscada.

* * *

 _Hola que tal? pues ya es Lunes así que aquí esta sin falta el capítulo (: Como ven que ahora se invirtieron los papeles y Mimi fue dura con nuestro hermoso rubio? pero bueno, como siempre espero que les guste mucho y me cuenten que les pareció :3 Bye, bye! Bellas personitas con cuenta ya les respondí :D_

 ** _Bellas personitas sin cuenta:_**

 _ **LULU29:** Hola! como siempre es un gusto ver tu review! :D y si, ya empezaron los acercamientos entre esos dos... y sobre Kouji pues tendrás que esperar jaja espero estes muy bien!_

 _ **SONY:** Hola! jajaja yo también estoy en contra de las personas a las que no les gusta el helado . y pues ese es el propósito de Keisuke, caer mal!_

 _ **LAU:** Hola! muchas gracias por leer y saber que te esta gustando me pone muy feliz! espero seguir leyendote :D_


	7. CAPÍTULO 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Antes de que todos pudieran reaccionar, un ataque de agua golpeo a Mimi arrojándola a varios metros de distancia.

-¡Mimi!

Taichi y Sora corrieron rápidamente a ayudarla.

-Estoy bien- dijo levantándose- Pero estamos rodeados.

Cada uno de los guardianes se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus respectivos herederos para protegerlos.

El plan de Mimi era encerrar a los príncipes y a las princesas en una tienda de tierra para que no pudieran llegar a ellos, sin embargo al ver como los rebeldes llegaban por todos lados estos se dispersaron inhabilitando su plan.

Detrás de ellos se iban acercando varios rebeldes, por lo cual Takuya creo un muro de fuego impidiéndoles el paso. Por otro lado Kouji y Mimi se encargaban de los que llegaban de frente.

Kouji contraatacaba a los rebeldes que controlaban fuego, pues empezaban a lazar ataques directamente a ellos. Mimi pudo notar que varios rebeldes tenían en las muñecas y en los tobillos aros de metal que alguna vez pertenecieron a grilletes por lo cual tomo ventaja de eso y los empezó a derribar.

Poco a poco la barricada de fuego se fue extinguiendo gracias a los rebeldes que controlaban el agua. Al ver esto los príncipes desenfundaros sus espadas y empezaron a atacar a los rebeldes que se iban acercando a ellos.

-¡No!- grito la castaña al ver la locura que cometían los príncipes.-

Mimi estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo al proteger a los herederos de los rebeldes que los atacaban y al miso tiempo protegerse de los que la atacaban a ella. Columnas de piedra salían del piso lanzando lejos a los rebeldes mientras que peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con otros mas.

Taichi y Takeru corrieron rápidamente para proteger a las dos princesas quienes estaban en la mira de varios rebeldes.

Por el otro lado Yamato se quedo peleando con un rebelde. Trataba de ocupar su elemento pero el nunca había entrenado para pelear con un arma y con agua al mismo tiempo, así que descarto la idea y siguió peleando con su espada pues al parecer el rebelde tampoco controlaba ningún elemento.

Las dos espadas chocaron haciendo que el príncipe retrocediera un poco, sin embargo la fuerza del rebelde era tanta que termino por derribar al rubio. Antes de poder levantarse, sus manos quedaron enterradas, descubriendo que el rebelde controlaba la tierra.

Yamato vio como el hombre levantaba su espada para terminar con el. Cerro los ojos por inercia hasta que escucho como la espada chocaba con algo que no era el. Al abrir los ojos pudo ver a Mimi Tachikawa recibiendo el golpe de la espada, cosa que le aterro hasta que recordó que la guerrera tenía puesta su armadura.

La castaña rápidamente ataco al rebelde dejándolo inconciente.

-¿Esta bien?-le pregunto al rubio mientras liberaba sus manos.-

-Si, ¿tu estas bien?

Mimi asintió y le pidió al príncipe que se reuniera con los demás herederos, pues ya era hora de sacarlos de ahí y ponerlos a salvo.

-¡Kouji, Takuya es hora de irnos!

Los dos guerreros se deshicieron de los rebeldes que estaban atacándolos, para después ponerse uno enfrente del otro. Rápidamente Kouji creó un enorme bloque de hielo juntando el agua del aire para arrojarla directamente a donde estaba Takuya. El moreno recibió el bloque con un ataque de fuego haciendo que este se deshiciera y creara una cortina de vapor la cual sirvió para confundir un poco a los rebeldes.

Mientras los guerreros creaban la cortina de vapor, Mimi le pidió a los herederos que se tomaran de las manos dejando a Taichi y a Yamato en los extremos.

Kouji tomo la mano de Taichi seguido por Takuya para así terminar la cadena.

-No se suelten.

Dicho esto Mimi tomo la mano de Yamato y rápidamente hizo un hoyo en el suelo por el cual entraron todos. Al ver que todos ya se encontraban adentro cerro la entrada.

-No veo nada.-dijo Hikari.- ¿podrían alumbrar un poco?

-Lo siento princesa.- contesto Takuya.- pero si se crea fuego aquí adentro nos podríamos asfixiar con el humo.

-¿Entonces como haremos para ver por donde vamos?-pregunto Takeru-

-No se preocupen por eso, yo los guiare, solo no se suelten de la mano.

El camino duro varias horas ya que Mimi quería estar completamente segura de estar bastante lejos de los rebeldes.

Llego un punto en que el rubio y su guardiana inconcientemente habían entrelazado sus dedos. Al principio Yamato se puso un poco nervioso con la situación y agradecía plenamente que todo estuviera oscuro para que nadie notara el color rojo que invadía su rostro. Pasaban los minutos y se podría decir que ya se había acostumbrado a ir de la mano con la castaña, hasta se atrevía a pensar que de verdad le empezaba a gustar esa sensación. De nuevo se sonrojo.

Cuando salieron del túnel notaron que el sol estaba por salir por lo cual decidieron descansar un par de horas.

-Antes de entrar al túnel pude traer conmigo una de las mochilas- hablo Takuya- sin embargo solo hay una cobija.

-No importa.-dijo Hikari.- estamos muy cansados y podremos dormir en donde sea.

Acordaron poner la cobija sobre el pasto para que las dos princesas pudieran dormir ahí, pues no hacia frío. Mientras que los tres príncipes se sentaron y recargaron en una gran roca que ahí había y poco a poco el sueño los venció.

Los guardianes por su parte estaban poniéndose de acuerdo en quien iba a vigilar primero. Ese resulto ser Takuya.

-Adelante hay un río, iré a lavarme- aviso Mimi.-

-Ten cuidado por favor.-le respondió Kouji.-

Antes de irse al río, la castaña fue por la mochila que estaba cerca de los príncipes y saco una pequeña caja de madera con cuidado para que nadie la viera.

Yamato Ishida se había jurado que no intentaría volverse a acercar a Mimi Tachikawa, sin embargo tenía una lucha interna en si ir con ella o no, pues sabia que era esa caja que Mimi llevaba.

-Tu no aprendes Yamato.-se regaño así mismo.-

* * *

Al llegar al río, con mucho cuidado se quito la parte superior de su armadura, quedando con un blusón de manta.

-Mierda.

Exclamo al ver que su prenda estaba rota desde el hombro hasta donde empezaban las costillas. Además de que la tela estaba manchada de sangre.

Abrió el pequeño botiquín buscando algunas vendas cuando escucho un ruido cerca de los árboles que estaban detrás de ella.

-Debería de estar descansando.

-Mimi…

El corazón de Mimi empezó a latir bastante rápido al voltear y notar como Yamato la miraba. En sus ojos podía notar mucha preocupación al verla lastimada. Era la primera vez que alguien la veía así, haciéndola sentir querida y que alguien de verdad se preocupaba por ella. Ni siquiera con Kouji se había sentido de esa manera y eso era decir mucho.

Los nervios se hacían cada vez mas fuertes cuando vio que el rubio se iba acercando poco a poco a ella.

Yamato tenía un nudo en el estomago pues cuando vio a Mimi tomar el botiquín pensó que tenía una herida bastante leve ya que la castaña nunca demostró que sentía dolor pues se le veía como si nada. Pero cuando vio como la ropa de Mimi estaba llena de sangre la realidad lo golpeo al recordar que ella había recibido el ataque del rebelde.

-¿Por qué Mimi?- pregunto estando frente a ella.-

-¿De… de que habla?- tenerlo tan cerca la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.-

-¿Por qué no dijiste que te habían herido?-la voz del rubio se escuchaba dolida.-¿Por que te empeñas en querer alejar a las personas aun cuando las necesitas?

-No es nada príncipe, he tenido heridas mas graves.

-Iré a decirles a Kouji y a Takuya, ellos te ayudaran.

Antes de que Yamato se pudiera alejar de Mimi para poder ir al campamento, una mano lo detuvo.

-No por favor.-pidió sin soltarlo aun.-

-¿Por qué no?-el rubio seguía dándole la espalda.-

-Ellos siguen muy tensos por lo que paso hace unas horas, no quiero darles mas preocupaciones. Además, al medio día ya habremos llegado al Reino Tierra y ahí seré atendida.

-Pero…

-Por favor.

Cuando volteo pudo ver por primera vez a través de los ojos color miel de Mimi. Ya no estaba esa barrera de indiferencia que ella construía. Pudo verla, a la verdadera Mimi Tachikawa.

Se acerco un poco mas y coloco su mano en la mejilla de la castaña, la cual desvió la mirada.

-¿Segura?

-Si.- respondió en un susurro.-

* * *

El sol había salido y todos se estaban preparando para partir, ya que en unas horas por fin iban a llegar al antiguo Reino Tierra.

-Mimi, levántate.- la despertó Kouji.- Es hora de irnos.

Cuando la castaña abrió los ojos pudo ver que Kouji la veía algo preocupado.

-Estas muy pálida.- dijo dándole la mano para que se levantara.- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Si, no te preocupes, solo estoy algo cansada.

Comieron y levantaron lo poco que les quedaba para así empezar con el trayecto. Ahora era Takuya quien encabezaba el grupo.

Hubo un momento en que Kouji se acerco a Hikari y a Taichi para ver como estaban. Y fue en ese momento que Yamato decidió acercase a Mimi.

-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, le dije que no era nada.- le dedico una leve sonrisa.-

-Aun así, en cuanto lleguemos iremos a que te atiendan.-fue mas una orden que una sugerencia.-

-Claro.- dijo suspirando.- Después de entregarle el informe al general.

-No Mimi, eso puede esperar.

La castaña vio a los ojos a Yamato, y de nuevo estaba esa mirada de preocupación.

-No debería de preocuparse tanto por mi.

-Creo que yo soy el único que puede decidir eso.

Mimi simplemente desvió su mirada, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, vio como Yamato se alejaba, mientras que Kouji regresaba.

El rubio se alejo al ver a Kouji acercándose, pues el no sabía nada sobre la herida de Mimi, además que no quería estar cerca de el.

-Veo que ya arreglaste las cosas con Tachikawa.-dijo Taichi cuando su amigo regresó.-

-Eso intento.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ella es muy despreocupada y no quiere que las personas se acerquen a ella.

-Se parece a ti ¿no crees?

Yamato volteo a ver a su amigo el cual lo veía con una media sonrisa y una ceja levantada.

-Es peor que yo.- dijo con voz rendida.-

El moreno se limito a levantar la vista y cruzar sus manos, mientras que soltaba una carcajada.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?- pregunto el rubio un poco molesto al no entender la acción de su amigo.-

-Nada, simplemente es la primera vez que te veo interesado por una chica.

Taichi volvió a soltar una carcajada al ver a Yamato, pues este tenía cara de enfado, sin embargo el color rojo que invadió su rostro era simplemente esplendido.

Al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, el rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse, sobretodo al recordar la cercanía que tuvo con Mimi en el río y ver a través de sus ojos. Pero eso no significaba nada.

-¡No digas tonterías Taichi!- exclamo aún sonrojado.-

-Vamos Yamato, no te culpo.- dijo pasándole el brazo por los hombros.- Tachikawa es linda.-

El rubio rápidamente se quito el brazo de Taichi para después alejarse de el, pues la conversación se estaba volviendo cada vez mas incomoda para el.

Claro que Mimi Tachikawa era una chica bastante linda y si, era verdad que el estaba interesado en ella, pero no de la manera que su amigo insinuaba ¿o si?... No, claro que no.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Takeru al ver como su hermano se acercaba a el soltando una que otra maldición.- Te vez muy nervioso.

-No es nada, solo el estúpido de Taichi, ya sabes.

Takeru simplemente levanto los hombros restándole importancia al comportamiento de su hermano y siguió platicando con Hikari.

Había pasado alrededor de dos horas y Yamato ya estaba mas tranquilo, pues su mejor amigo ya no lo seguía molestando con el tema de la castaña.

-¿Cómo crees que sea el Reino Tierra?- pregunto Sora.-

-No tengo idea, lo único que se es que es bastante grande, casi el doble del Reino Fuego.-respondió Yamato.-

-¿Crees que haya rebeldes?- la voz de la princesa se escuchaba con temor.-

-Tranquila Sora, vamos a estar bien.-respondió con una media sonrisa.-

La princesa se relajo un poco, pues esos últimos días había estado bastante estresada por todo lo que habían pasado; desde el ataque al palacio hasta la emboscada de los rebeldes.

Estaba apunto de decir algo cuando la voz preocupada de Kouji la interrumpió.

-¡Mimi!

Todos rápidamente voltearon a ver a los dos guerreros que iban hasta atrás y se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver a la castaña en los brazos del peli-azul.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto rápidamente Sora acercándose.-

-No lo se, de repente se empezó a retrasar y cuando voltee se desmayo.-

Poco a poco Mimi iba abriendo sus ojos llevándose la sorpresa de estar en los brazos de su amigo y siendo vista por todos.

-¿Qué… qué paso?.- tratando de levantarse.-

-No te levantes, estas muy débil.- pidió rápidamente Kouji.-

Hikari se acerco a ellos y puso su mano en la frente de Mimi.

-Esta ardiendo en fiebre.

-No es nada, debe de ser un simple resfriado.

-No Mimi.- dijo Yamato con voz bastante seria.-

-¿De qué hablas hermano?

El rubio puso sus manos en su cabeza y soltó un suspiro.

-Ayer Mimi fue herida en la emboscada. Me hizo prometer que no diría nada porque según ella estaba bien, pero veo que no es verdad.

Kouji le dedico una mirada llena de rencor y enojo a Yamato. Sin embargo el rubio le sostuvo la mirada.

-Lo hecho, hecho esta y ahora lo importante es atender a Mimi.- dijo Takuya tratando de romper ese ambiente tan pesado que se había creado.-

Los dos jóvenes rompieron el contacto visual, sin embargo la tensión entre estos dos seguía.

-¿Dónde te hirieron?- pregunto Sora.-

-En la espalda.- respondió Yamato al ver que su guardiana no decía nada.-

Taichi creo un montículo de tierra para que Mimi se sentara y la pudieran revisar.

Hikari se estaba acercando a la castaña para poder ver que tan grave era, pues ella tenia un poco de conocimiento en primeros auxilios.

-Déjame ayudarte Mimi.

-No.- contesto rápidamente haciendo que la princesa se detuviera al instante.- Muchas gracias, pero preferiría que Kouji y Takuya lo hagan.

Los herederos no entendían el porque del comportamiento de la castaña, sin embargo hicieron caso y se quedaron enfrente de ella.

Kouji rápidamente ayudo a Mimi a quitarse la parte superior de la armadura para después ver la herida.

-Por Dios Mimi, es bastante profunda.- dijo en tono de reproche y preocupación.-

-¿Esta muy mal?-

-Esta infectada.

Por orto lado, Takuya que tenía la armadura de Mimi pudo notar como estaba rota.

-No puedo creerlo, al parecer los rebeldes han podido encontrar un material mucho mas resistente que el de nuestras armaduras para hacer armas.-su voz se escuchaba bastante seria. Algo muy raro en el moreno.- Tenemos que llegar lo mas pronto posible para avisarle al general.

Dicho esto, Mimi trato de levantarse pero sus piernas no respondían por lo débil que estaba.

-No puedes caminar, sube a mi espalda.

Sin decir nada mas, la castaña subió a la espalda de su amigo para así seguir con su camino.

Por otro lado Yamato apretaba sus puños al ver como la castaña no se negaba en absoluto en aceptar la ayuda de Kouji.

* * *

Las reinas y los reyes estaban en el salón principal esperando ansiosamente la llegada de sus hijos, cuando un sirviente entro.

-Majestades,-haciendo una reverencia.- los herederos están llegando a la entrada del reino.

Dicho esto, las reinas no tardaron en salir corriendo seguidos de sus esposos para recibir a sus hijos.

A lo lejos se podía ver como el grupo de jóvenes se iban acercando, así que rápidamente Yuuko, Natsuko y Toshiko empezaron a hacer señas de bienvenida.

-¡Hemos llegado!-celebro Taichi al ver la entrada el reino.-

-¿Escuchaste eso Mimi? pronto te atenderán.-dijo Kouji.- ¿Mimi?

Se detuvo para asegurarse que la castaña estuviera bien. Al principio creyó que se había quedado dormida, sin embargo cuando intento despertarla se dio cuenta que en realidad estaba inconciente y con mucha mas fiebre que al principio.

-Tenemos que apurarnos porque Mimi esta empeorando.

Dicho esto prácticamente llegaron a la entrada corriendo en donde las reinas los esperaban con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Me alegra que ya estén en…!

-¡Necesitamos un doctor, Mimi esta herida!-Yamato interrumpió a su madre.-

* * *

 _Hola que tal? (: jajaja en estos momentos estoy adelantando el fanfic y pues en México ya es oficialmente Lunes así que aquí esta el capítulo (: Y como ven ya hubo mas acercamiento entre Mimi y Yamato :3 Pero quiero decirles que en los próximos dos capítulos (si puedo adelantarle mas, será solo en uno) no se vera nada de Mimato, pues estarán dedicados a revelar la extension del agua (que Kouji no quizo decir) y nada mas y nada menos que la razón por la que Keisuke Tachikawa tiene esa actitud con Mimi. Así que espero que me tengan un poquito de paciencia, pues después de eso empezara a surgir el mimato al 100 (: Como siempre a las bellas personitas con cuenta ya les respondí... Bye, bye!_

 ** _Bellas personitas sin cuenta:_**

 _ **LAU:** JAJAJA perdón por hacer de Keisuke un papá tan malo! pero al ver que a todos les cae mal me doy cuenta que logre mi objetivo! jaja como siempre muchisimas gracias por leer, cuídate mucho!_

 _ **SONY:** Holaaa! estaría muy buena la idea de una película jajaja pero no hay ): Y CLARO que no me aburren tus historias, al contrario, me alegra mucho que encontraras un Takuya que te sacara del abismo! Cuídate mucho y gracias por leer!_

 _ **LULU29:** Hola Lulu (:jaja reí mucho con lo del ejercito de marmotas jajaja y si, a mi también siempre me ha caído muy bien Kouji y por eso lo incluí (; Cuídate mucho!_


	8. CAPÍTULO 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Poco a poco sus ojos se iban abriendo, sin embargo tuvo que esperar algunos segundos para poderse acostumbrar a la luz. Cuando por fin pudo visualizar el lugar en donde se encontraba, se levanto rápidamente quedando sentada en la cama, pues no sabía en donde estaba.

-Tranquila Mimi.- dijo Sora.-

-¿Dónde estoy?-la castaña trataba de levantarse.-

Sora rápidamente se levanto de la silla en donde se encontraba para impedir que Mimi se levantara.

-Estas en la enfermería del Reino.-explico tomándola de los hombros.- Fuiste herida, pero ahora ya estas bien, solo debes descansar.

Al escuchar las palabras de la princesa se relajó, pues poco a poco estaba recordando lo sucedido.

-Necesito ir con el general para darle el reporte.

Sora le dedico una sonrisa bastante maternal, pues admiraba bastante el como Mimi estaba totalmente comprometida con su trabajo.

-El doctor dijo que tenías que permanecer en absoluto reposo si es que te quieres recuperar.-dijo mientras volvía a acostar a Mimi.- Pero no te preocupes, iré a decirles a Kouji y a Takuya que ellos entreguen el reporte.

-Muchas gracias princesa.-agradeció con una sonrisa bastante sincera.-

Sora se sorprendió, pues era la primera vez que Mimi le sonreía de esa manera, sin embargo le regreso el gesto como si fuera algo normal entre ellas.

-Me alegra que estés bien Mimi, nos tenías a todos muy preocupados.

Dicho esto, la pelirroja salio de la enfermería encontrándose con los demás herederos y los dos guardianes. Desde que habían llegado hace un día, ninguno se había despegado de ahí por si Mimi despertaba.

-Mimi ya despertó.-avisó con una sonrisa.-

Las caras de todos se relajaron instantáneamente, pues eso significaba que poco a poco se iba recuperando.

-¿Podemos pasar a verla?- pregunto una ansiosa Hikari.-

-Creo que lo mejor es dejarla descansar un poco, sin embargo,- dirigiéndose a los guardianes.- esta muy preocupada por el reporte que deben de entregar al general ¿podrían hacerse cargo?

-No se preocupe.- contesto su guardián.- Ya nos encargamos de todo eso.

-Bueno, creo que es tiempo de que vallamos a descansar todos.- sugirió Taichi.-Mimi ya despertó y eso era lo importante. Mañana podremos ver como sigue.

Todos concordaron con el moreno y cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación , ya que llevaban cuatro días sin poder dormir bien. Además a los guerreros se les dio libre el siguiente día para que así pudieran recobrar fuerzas y seguir con su trabajo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Yamato despertó antes que los demás pues por mas que trató no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño.

Quiso ver como seguía Mimi, sin embargo el doctor le dijo que seguía dormida y que lo mejor era que regresara mas tarde.

Decidió pasearse por los pasillos del castillo para así conocerlo un poco mas dándose cuenta que era mucho mas grande de lo que se había imaginado. Los pasillos estaban llenos de pinturas de los antiguos reyes y reinas de la tierra. Algunos eran individuales y otros mas en familia. Toda la estructura estaba hecha de piedra volcánica por lo tanto estas eran de color negro. En algunos de los salones a los que entro pudo ver armas bastante características de las personas de la tierra, en otros vio diferentes mapas que estaban hechos con una excelente precisión en donde se podían observar con detalle cada uno de los reinos, incluso antes de que el Nuevo Reino se fundara.

Siguió caminado admirando todo lo que se encontraba hasta que una voz lo hizo detenerse.

-Veo que has decidido explorar un poco.- hablo la reina Natsuko con una calida sonrisa.-

-Así es, quería conocer un poco mas.- dijo en un tono bastante neutro.-

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al salón principal a tomar un poco de té?

El rubio asintió y siguió a su madre hasta el salón, en donde se encontraba su padre y el general Tachikawa revisando unos mapas.

La reina fue directamente a servirle un poco de té a su hijo. Mientras tanto, Yamato pudo observar que sobre el mapa habían varias figuras de metal que representaban al ejercito del reino, al Escuadrón Dragón y otras mas que representaban a los rebeldes, así que decidió acercarse.

-Como puede ver majestad,- explicaba el general.- si extendemos un poco mas la seguridad del lado norte podremos evitar fututos ataques.

Mientras Keisuke Tachikawa explicaba la estrategia, el rubio pudo notar como movía las figuras de metal hacia donde indicaba sin tocarlas. Eso le hizo recordar la platica que habían tenido sobre las extensiones de los elementos.

-Me parece perfecto general.-respondió el rey Hiroaki.- En la próxima reunión se los haré saber a los demás reyes.

Con esas palabras se dio por terminada la pequeña junta, por lo cual el rey se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hijo.

-Veo que decidiste madrugar hijo.- dijo recibiendo la taza de te que su esposa le daba a el y a su hijo.- Gracias querida.

-Así es, ya descanse lo suficiente.- contesto para luego darle un sorbo a su té.-

-Después de haber pasado tres días en el bosque imaginaba que ibas a dormir hasta pasado el medio día.- el rubio solo alzo los hombros restándole importancia.- Por cierto, lamento mucho que Mimi saliera herida, sin embargo eso demuestra que esta totalmente comprometida en lo que hace.

Yamato desvío la mirada, al recordar lo sucedido con Mimi. Su padre al notarlo puso su mano en el hombro de su hijo como muestra de apoyo.

-Son cosas que pasan hijo, y espero que de esta experiencia hayas aprendido algo nuevo.

Asintió al escuchar las palabras de su padre.

-A decir verdad, si aprendí algo… bueno, algo así.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Una noche Mimi, Takuya y Kouji nos hablaron sobre las extensiones que los elementos podían llegar a tener.

-Ya veo.-respondió su padre de forma tranquila.- Los demás reyes y yo teníamos planeados hablarles de ese tema en cuanto llegaran, pero al parecer se nos adelantaron.-

-El problema fue que cuando llego el momento de hablar del agua evadieron el tema, sobre todo Kouji que se puso muy nervioso.

-Veras Yamato, la extensión que tiene nuestro elemento si es un poco mas complejo que los demás, pues tienes la habilidad de controlar todo aquello que contenga agua; como lo puede ser una planta, un animal o hasta una persona.

-¿Quieres decir que se puede tomar el control de alguien en contra de su voluntad?-en la voz del príncipe se podía escuchar asombro y terror al mismo tiempo.-

-Exacto, por eso mismo tratamos de evitar que esta practica sea utilizada y aunque se les enseñe en el Escuadrón Dragón, solo se les permite aplicarla en casos muy extremos.- explico el rey con algo de seriedad.- Y referente a Kouji, bueno pues ha de tener sus propias razones por la cual no le gusta tocar ese tema.

-Si me permite majestad.

Todos voltearon a ver a Keisuke Tachikawa, pues no habían notado que seguía en el salón terminado de recoger los mapas que se utilizaron.

-No pude evitar escuchar su conversación y yo puedo decirles el porque del comportamiento de Kouji, pues creo que es importante que el príncipe sepa lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser la extensión del agua.

El rey Hiroaki hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que continuara.

-Como dijo anteriormente majestad, se puede controlar a un ser vivo, en este caso una persona. Sin embargo el maestro agua no puede sentir la fuerza que aplica al hacerlo.- al escuchar eso, Yamato puso mas atención.- El ejemplo mas claro es Kouji, pues hace un par de años, en un entrenamiento tenía simplemente que evitar que la persona que tenía enfrente moviera su brazo. Lo hizo a la perfección, pero no calculo la fuerza y termino por romperle el brazo a Tachikawa, quien se había ofrecido a ayudarlo. Así como fue el brazo, pudo haber sido la columna vertebral, el cuello o hasta el cráneo.

Yamato quedo sorprendido al escuchar eso, pues al parecer Kouji tenia una buena razón para no hablar de ese tema. Pues al parecer no se podía perdonar.

Desde el día del ataque al castillo, pudo notar como el peli-azul tenía algún tipo de interés hacia Mimi, el cual confirmo hace poco cuando se entero de que la castaña había sido herida.

-Espero tengas muy presente esto que te acaba de decir el general, hijo.

-Claro.- dijo para después salir del salón.-

* * *

Sora había sido la primera en ver a Mimi, pues quería asegurarse que estuviera bien.

-No debería de molestarse en venir princesa, ya estoy mejor.-dijo Mimi algo apenada.-Además de que ha de tener mejores cosas que hacer.

-No digas eso Mimi, no es ninguna molestia, pues así como todos los demás, yo también me preocupo por ti.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo con una leve sonrisa la cual ya se estaba haciendo bastante común al tratarse de la princesa Sora.-

-Bien señorita Tachikawa, es hora de cambiar su vendaje.

Al oír las palabras del doctor, la castaña se puso bastante nerviosa, pues no quería que Sora la viera, sin embargo no quería ser grosera y pedirle que se fuera, ya que la princesa había sido muy amable con ella. Simplemente asintió y rodó en la cama dándoles la espalda.

Sora seguía sentada en la silla ojeando uno de los libros que le había llevado a Mimi hasta que la curiosidad le gano y quiso echar un vistazo para ver como iba sanando la herida.

Cuando el doctor termino de cortar el vendaje viejo dejando totalmente descubierta la espalda de la castaña, la princesa Sora quedo completamente en shock al ver como esta estaba llena cicatrices bastante grandes.

Al no saber que decir y con un nudo en el estomago, decidió salir de la enfermería dejando a una Mimi bastante consternada.

Cuando salio, se encontró con todos sus amigos y los guardianes. Sin decir nada rápidamente se sentó.

-Bien, creo que iré a ver a Mimi.- dijo Yamato mientras se levantaba.-

-No.- interrumpió la pelirroja.-Espera un poco porque le están cambiando los vendajes.

El rubio obedeció, pero aun así se quedo alado de la puerta.

-¿Qué tienes Sora?- pregunto Taichi al ver tan pensativa a su amiga.-

-Nada, solo sigo un poco preocupada por Mimi.

La princesa le sonrió al moreno para que no siguiera preocupándose, mientras que este le pasaba el brazo por los hombros como señal de apoyo.

* * *

El general Tachikawa iba pasando por la enfermería, pues era el camino hacia la salida del castillo.

-General.- hablo Kouji con voz muy seria y algo molesta.- Mimi despertó desde ayer, ya puede pasar a verla.

-Tal vez luego, tengo cosas que hacer.- respondió restándole importancia y siguiendo su camino.-

El guerrero se levanto de su asiento bastante enojado mientras apretaba los puños.

-¡Es su hija!

Keisuke Tachikawa dejo de caminar para encarar a Kouji, el cual lo retaba con la mirada.

-Y tu un simple soldado Minamoto.- Tachikawa no gritaba, pero su voz era autoritaria.- Que no se te olvide.

Dicho esto dio la vuelta y se fue dejando a unos herederos bastante perplejos por su actitud y a un Kouji furioso.

-Tranquilo.- dijo Takuya al ver como en los puños de su amigo se empezaba a formar hielo.-

Sora Takenouchi seguía sentada en su lugar, sin embargo su cuerpo empezó a temblar por el coraje que tenia.

-Kouji, Takuya.- llamo a los guerreros con una voz bastante seria que sorprendió a todos.-

Los dos guardianes voltearon a verla.

-¿En cuantas batallas habían estado ustedes y Mimi antes de esta emboscada?

Nadie entendía a que venia la pregunta de Sora y mucho menos la actitud que tenia. Se le podía ver bastante enojada, algo nada común en ella, pues la pelirroja se caracterizaba por ser una persona bastante tranquila.

-La emboscada se podría considerar como nuestra primera batalla, aunque bueno, hemos estado en muchas misiones.- respondió su guardián.-

-¿Y en alguna de esas misiones han salido heridos?

-No, siempre vamos en grupos grandes para evitarlo.

En ese momento Sora no podía mas con su enojo y se paro golpeando con el puño la pequeña mesa que tenia enfrente.

-¿Entonces como pueden explicar las cicatrices que Mimi tiene en la espalda?

Ninguno de los herederos decía nada, pues no entendían en absoluto de lo que estaban hablando, pero al parecer era un tema bastante serio por lo cual decidieron escuchar con mucha atención. Sobre todo Yamato al cual no le estaba gustando para nada esa conversación.

Takuya se puso nervioso y rápidamente volteo a ver a Kouji, el cual no parecía sorprendido en absoluto, pues creía entender el porque de la actitud de la princesa del fuego.

-Creo que usted ya sabe la respuesta a eso, princesa.- contesto Kouji con voz neutra.-

Al escuchar esas palabras, Sora se dejo caer en la silla dejando atrás en enojo, el cual fue remplazado por tristeza.

-Pero… es su padre.

-Si, pero también es un bastardo.

Los herederos quedaron perplejos al escuchar eso pues poco a poco iban entendiendo lo que los demás estaban diciendo.

-Esperen.- intervino Taichi.- ¿Están tratando de decir que Keisuke Tachikawa hirió a su propia hija?

Los dos guardianes no dijeron nada desviaron la mirada confirmándoles que era cierto.

Yamato sintió mucha ira el escuchar eso, pues no podía imaginar que alguien le hiciera daño a la castaña y mucho menos su propio padre. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba golpear a alguien, así que rápidamente empezó a caminar en dirección hacia donde se había ido el general.

-¿A donde vas hermano?- Takeru se escuchaba algo preocupado al ver el semblante de Yamato.-

-¡Esto no se puede quedar así, haré que Tachikawa reciba su merecido!

Los herederos no dijeron nada, pues muy en el fondo apoyaban al rubio. Sin embargo cuando los dos guardianes escucharon las palabras del príncipe, de inmediato se pusieron alerta.

-¡Espere!- Yamato volteo fastidiado al escuchar a Takuya.- No puede hacer eso.

Para el rubio, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-¡¿De que estas hablando?!-fue rápidamente a encarar al moreno.-¡¿Crees que después de enterarme de esto no voy a hacer absolutamente nada, así como ustedes dos?! ¡Yo no le tengo miedo a Tachikawa!

Takuya dio un paso hacia atrás topándose con Kouji, el cual le estaba sosteniendo la mirada al príncipe.

-Usted no sabe absolutamente nada de lo que pasa en el Escuadrón Dragón. Así que no se vuelva a atrever a decir que no hacemos nada por Mimi, pues somos los únicos que nos preocupamos y vemos por ella.- Kouji no gritaba, pero se escuchaba muy enojado.- Y la razón por la cual no hemos mandado al demonio a Keisuke Tachikawa, es porque la única persona que saldría perjudicada sería Mimi y eso jamás volverá a pasar mientras yo viva.

Yamato dio otro paso hacia delante con la intención de golpear a Kouji, pues no solamente le estaba impidiendo hacer algo al respecto con Tachikawa, sino que también le estaba echando en cara que el era el único que se preocupaba por Mimi, cosa que le hizo hervir la sangre. Antes de que pudiera siquiera levantar su puño para golpear al peli azul, Taichi y Takeru lo detuvieron.

-¡Ya basta Yamato!

El rubio se relajo un poco al escuchar a su hermano, pues las únicas veces que lo llamaba por su nombre era cuando realmente estaba muy molesto y decepcionado de el.

Yamato dejo de forcejear y con un movimiento algo brusco se libero del agarre de Taichi y de Takeru para así irse a sentar en la silla mas alejada. Aun seguía furioso.

Después de que el ambiente se "tranquilizó" un poco, Sora volvió a hablar.

-Por favor, díganos porque el general Tachikawa es así con Mimi.- suplicaba estando de frente a ellos. En especial a Kouji.- Quieran o no, ustedes ya forman parte de nuestras vidas y de verdad nos preocupa que es lo que pasa con ustedes.

-Sora tiene razón.- apoyo Hikari.- Si nos pudieran explicar todo, tal vez podamos encontrar una manera de que Keisuke pague por lo que ha hecho. Pues algo me dice que no solo es lo de las heridas de Mimi ¿o me equivoco?

Los guerreros se voltearon a ver.

-EL problema es que Tachikawa no puede ser castigado.- explico Takuya- Todo lo que ha hecho tiene una justificación, algo que creemos bastante absurdo, pero al fin y al cabo es una justificación. Lo único que podemos hacer es proteger a Mimi.

-Entonces permítanos protegerla también.- pidió Takeru.-

En cualquier otra situación Kouji se habría quedado callado. No sabía si era por el enojo que tenía con su general o por las suplicas de los herederos, pero de verdad sentía la necesidad de contar lo sucedido con Mimi, pues al parecer ellos de verdad querían ayudarla, sobre todo el príncipe Yamato, el cual parecía tener un cierto interés en la castaña .

-Esta bien, les contare todo.

* * *

 _Hola que tal?... Antes que nada, les pido una disculpa porque no pude terminar el capítulo donde se cuenta todo lo de Keisuke ): voy como por la mitad pero no encontré un punto en donde lo pueda cortar para ponérselos en este capítulo. La próxima semana ya estará todo sin rodeos, lo juro y de nuevo perdón ):_

 _Pero bueno ya se sabe porque Kouji no hablaba de la extension del agua, pues era mas por un asunto personal y al parecer Yamato lo entendió. Pero al mismo tiempo ya hubo el primer enfrentamiento entre estos dos! Pues ambos están interesados en Mimi y creo que es mas que obvio que la quieren._

 _Como siempre a las bellas personitas con cuenta ya les respondí (:_

 _ **Bellas** **personitas sin cuenta:**_

 _ **LAU:** Hola! (: pues si te había gustado el leve momento de tensión entre Yamto y Kouji creo que el de ahora te gustara mas :·3 _

_**LULU29:** Hola Lulu! jaja me gusta eso de que pienses con bipolaridad jajaja y perdón por que aun no se dice lo de Tachikawa ):_

 _ **SONY:** Hola! si, mi propósito era poner una Mimi muy fuerte y valiente, pues casi siempre la ponen como la niña en apuros (: y pues ya se sabe la extension del agua (: espero que te guste!_


	9. CAPÍTULO 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Todos de habían quedado en silencio total para poder escuchar con mucha atención lo que Kouji estaba apunto de contar.

El guerrero soltó un suspiro para así empezar a hablar.

-Todo esto empezó prácticamente desde que Mimi nació.- las princesas se llevaron una mano a la boca mientras que los príncipes endurecían mas sus rostros.- Cuando Keisuke Tachikawa se entero de que su esposa estaba embarazada, el fue el hombre mas feliz del mundo pues su mas grande sueño era tener un hijo para enseñarle todo lo que el sabía y que algún día pudiera tomar su lugar en el Escuadrón Dragón. Pero se llevo una sorpresa al enterarse de que su primogénito había sido una niña.

-¿Acaso nunca intento volver a tener hijos?-pregunto Taichi.-

-El problema fue que el embarazo de la señora Satoe se complico y ella falleció horas después de que Mimi naciera.

-Pero si tanto era su deseo de tener un hijo ¿por qué no se volvió a casar?- fue Sora quien hablo.-

-Keisuke estaba totalmente destrozado por la muerte de su esposa, pues el la amaba demasiado y decía que jamás iba a poder amar a alguien como lo hizo con Satoe. Hasta cierto punto, el esta resentido con Mimi por la muerte de su esposa.

Las reacciones de todos eran diferentes, pues Takuya simplemente permanecía en su lugar con la mirada baja, pues el ya conocía toda la historia de su amiga. La princesa Hikari tenía una lucha interna por no llorar. Sora, Taichi y Takeru tenían cara de desaprobación por todo lo que estaban escuchando. Y por ultimo quedaba Yamato el cual estaba batallando por no levantarse e ir detrás de Keisuke Tachikawa.

-¿Todo esto te lo contó Mimi?

La voz de Takeru temblaba pues no se podía imaginar lo triste que podía llegar a ser para Mimi que la culparan de la muerte de su propia madre.

Kouji negó con la cabeza.

-Mi padre y el general son muy buenos amigos.- apretó sus puños pues nunca le había gustado eso.- Una vez después de que una misión les saliera a la perfección fueron a celebrar y al parecer Tachikawa se paso de tragos confesándole todo eso a mi padre. El cual me lo dijo a mi tiempo después para que la cuidara, pues el sabe que ella es una persona muy importante para mi.

-Entonces esa es la razón por la cual Mimi es así…-afirmo Sora.-

-No princesa, ese es apenas el comienzo.- continuo Kouji.- El general espero a que Mimi cumpliera los seis años, pues esa es la edad en que los niños saben si controlaran un elemento o no. Pero eso nunca paso con Mimi.

-Si, aún recuerdo que cuando éramos niños ella nos contó que no controlaba ningún elemento.- recordó Taichi.- ¿A los cuantos años Mimi descubrió que podía controlar la tierra?

-A los catorce.- todos quedaron en shock pues nunca habían escuchado que alguien tardara tanto en descubrir su poder.- Pero durante esos ocho años de espera, Tachikawa decidió entrenarla en artes marciales y pelea con espada, pues aunque no controlaba su elemento, el quería que fuera una gran guerrera.

-¿Entonces que paso cuando lo descubrió?

-Keisuke Tachikawa decidió romper las reglas y enlisto a Mimi al Escuadrón Dragón, pues decía que ya había perdido demasiado tiempo.

Kouji recordaba muy bien ese momento, pues aunque Mimi siempre estaba ocupada con sus entrenamientos, en las tardes la podía ver y asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Pero cuando le dio la noticia de que había entrado al Escuadrón sintió una gran impotencia pues todos los soldados deber de vivir en el cuartel.

Los días se le hacían éntrenos mientras esperaba el único día que su amiga tenía libre, para así volverla a ver. Aunque la castaña siempre le contaba que no le gustaba el Escuadrón y muchas veces lloraba con el, Mimi nunca perdía esa sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba y que a el adoraba.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron todos.-

-¡Eso es!- dijo una Hikari bastante entusiasmada.- Keisuke Tachikawa rompió las reglas del Escuadrón Dragón al enlistar a Mimi cuatro años antes de lo permitido. Podríamos usas eso en su contra.

Los herederos habían recobrado el animo al escuchar las palabras de la menor.

-¡Tienes razón!- alentó su hermano.-

-Ya lo intentamos princesa, sin embargo usted misma lo dijo, pues el general rompió las reglas del Escuadrón Dragón, del cual el es el líder.

Todo el animo que tenían se había ido a los suelos. Al parecer de verdad todo estaba "justificado".

-Tuve que esperar tres años para enlistarme al Escuadrón y volver a estar con Mimi. Ahí fue donde conocimos a Takuya.

-Kouji.- llamo Takeru.- Pero si Takuya y en especial tu han pasado tanto tiempo protegiendo a Mimi, por muy mal que lo estuviera pasando… ¿Cómo fue que su actitud cambio tanto, volviéndose tan fría?

Kouji y Takuya bajaron la mirada, pues aun recordaban ese día como si hubiera sido ayer.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Era un día normal en el Escuadrón Dragón y como siempre todos los soldados tenían que hacer su ronda diaria para asegurarse se que todo estuviera en control._

 _El grupo al que pertenecía Mimi, le tocaba el área de los almacenes. Se separaron para así terminar mas rápido, dejando a la castaña verificando el almacén en donde se guardaba toda la comida._

 _Al ver que todo estaba bajo control dio media vuelta para retirarse hasta que escucho un ruido que provenía detrás de unas cajas._

 _-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!- exigió saber mientras desenfundaba su espada.-_

 _Lentamente un chico de no mas de trece años iba saliendo de su escondite llevando consigo varios alimentos que al parecer estaba robando._

 _Al ver la cara de asustado del pequeño ladrón, Mimi se relajo un poco, pues solamente era un niño._

 _-No deberías de estar aquí.- dijo con voz suave.- ¿Sabes que estas en problemas verdad?_

 _El chico bajo la mirada y simplemente asintió._

 _-Se que tienes hambre, pero cometiste un delito y te tendré que llevar con el general.- dijo mientras sacaba sus esposas.- Lo mas probable es que pases unos días en prisión._

 _El niño resignado se dejo colocar las esposas para después seguir a Mimi._

* * *

 _En el patio principal ya se encontraban todas las escoltas para así darle el reporte de las rondas al general Tachikawa. Kouji y Takuya vieron como la castaña se iba acercando poco a poco con lo que parecía ser un niño._

 _-General.- llamo Mimi.- En el almacén de alimentos encontré a este niño robando._

 _Keisuke Tachikawa bajo su mirada para poder observar mejor al niño, el cual se encogió en su lugar pues el general lo intimidaba con la mirada._

 _-Vaya, vaya, pero miren que tenemos aquí.- el general se dirigía a todo su escuadrón.- Por sus ropas sabemos que este ladrón pertenece a los rebeldes._

 _Tomo al niño por el hombro para ponerlo enfrente de todos sus soldados._

 _-Al parecer eres muy tonto al creer que podías robarle al Escuadrón Dragón, los cuales nos dedicamos a acabar con todos ustedes._

 _Los ojos del niño se empezaron a aguar, pues tenia mucho miedo por lo que le pudiera pasar. Mimi noto eso y decidió interrumpir._

 _-Si me disculpa general, llevare al niño a una de las celdas._

 _El general despego los ojos del niño para ver a su hija._

 _-Para nada Tachikawa, el no es un ladrón cualquiera, es un rebelde y por lo tanto quiero que tu le des una lección._

 _-¿Yo porque?- la castaña tenia un nudo en la garganta.-_

 _-Porque tu fuiste quien lo encontró.- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.- Adelante, dale su merecido._

 _Mimi vio como el niño empezó a temblar en su lugar, cosa que hizo que el hueco que tenia en el estomago cada vez creciera mas._

 _-Lo siento general pero… pero no puedo._

 _-¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes?! ¡Es una orden!_

 _Aunque Mimi tenia miedo de desobedecer a su padre, algo en su interior insistía en que estaba haciendo lo correcto._

 _-No puedo hacerlo._

 _Dicho esto, la castaña hizo una reverencia para así empezarse a alejar del general, sin embargo sus pies quedaron enterrados en la tierra._

 _-¿Estas consciente de que estas protegiendo a un rebelde?-pregunto encarando a su hija.-_

 _Mimi no contesto, solamente alzo su cara para ver a su padre dando a entender que seguía en pie con su decisión._

 _Al ver que su hija no daría marcha atrás, volvió a ver a todo el escuadrón._

 _-Como ven Mimi Tachikawa,-dijo el apellido entre dientes pues le daba vergüenza.- ha decidido proteger a un rebelde, por lo cual este acto la convierte en una traidora. Y ya saben cual es el castigo._

 _Al escuchar eso, Kouji trato de protestar, sin embargo Takuya lo detuvo._

 _-Detente, puedes empeorarlo._

 _Batallo un poco mas con su amigo pero al final termino accediendo pues tenia razón. Si se involucraba, el castigo de Mimi podía ser mucho peor._

* * *

 _El día había llegado y todo el Escuadrón se encontraba en el patio principal. Mimi Tachikawa estaba en el medio con las manos atadas al asta sin la parte superior de su armadura._

 _-Como saben, hace dos días Mimi Tachikawa fue acusada como traidora.- hablo el general.- Por lo cual recibirá el castigo de cinco latigazos con agua._

 _Dicho esto, llego el soldado que controlaba el agua, el cual daría los latigazos._

 _Kouji seguía con una batalla interna para no interrumpir._

 _El primer latigazo llego, pero Mimi no grito, pues trataba de hacerse la fuerte, sin embargo sus piernas flanquearon y callo de rodillas con una mueca que demostraba todo el dolor que sentía._

 _El segundo latigazo se hizo presente y esta vez la castaña no pudo evitar soltar un espantoso grito el cual se clavaría por siempre en la cabeza de sus amigos, seguido de las lagrimas. Kouji apretó sus puños y rechinaba los dientes, pues ya no soportaba ver lo que le estaban haciendo a Mimi._

 _Antes de que el tercer latigazo pudiera hacer contacto con la ya ensangrentada espalda de Mimi, el agua fue desviada._

 _-¡Deténganse!- grito Kouji dejando la formación y colocándose entre Mimi y el soldado.- ¡Ya fue suficiente!_

 _-¡Minamoto!- grito el general.- ¡Regresa inmediatamente a tu posición!_

 _El peli azul hizo caso omiso por lo cual Tachikawa tomo medidas drásticas._

 _-¡Soldados, lleven a Minamoto a aislamiento!_

 _Dicho esto dos soldados tomaron a Kouji por los brazos forcejeando con el, para así llevárselo a su celda._

 _Kouji seguía tratando de pelear para liberarse del agarre de los soldados, pero fue inútil. Toda la escena quedo fuera de su vista, sin embargo pudo escuchar con claridad como los siguientes tres latigazos era proporcionados seguidos de gritos desgarradores._

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

-Después de siente días, salí de aislamiento y me dirigí rápidamente a la enfermería en donde Mimi se encontraba, pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues Mimi había perdido por completo ese brillo en sus ojos y desde ese día no volvió a ser la misma.

-Mientras Kouji estaba en aislamiento, yo estuve todo el tiempo con Mimi.- hablo por primera vez Takuya.- Y fue ella misma quien me dijo que ya se había cansado de siempre intentar impresionar a su padre. Que jamás volvería a tratar de depender de alguien o de obtener su aprobación pues eso solo iba a traer mas problemas y sufrimiento.

Tras terminar el relato, las princesas ya no ocultaban las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos, mientras que Taichi y Takeru habían decidido sentarse pues su cabeza aún no terminaban de procesar todo lo que habían escuchado.

Yamato Ishida rápidamente se levanto para irse de ahí. Ya no aguantaba el seguir escuchando todo lo que le paso a su guardiana pues no entendía como es que alguien tan inocente y gentil pudo pasar por todo eso.

Dejo atrás la idea de entrar a ver a Mimi, pues en ese momento no podría verla a los ojos, mientras que ella se limitaría a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

Mimi Tachikawa estaba en la enfermería terminándose de vestir, pues el doctor la había dado de alta, sin embargo le había advertido que aun tenía que descansar.

-Veo que ya estas mejor.- hablo Keisuke desde la puerta de la enfermería.-Doctor ¿me permitiría hablar a solas con Tachikawa?

-Por supuesto general.

Dicho eso, el doctor salió dándoles privacidad

-Por ahí dicen que la razón por la que resultaste herida fue por proteger al príncipe Yamato.

El general Tachikawa se paseaba por todo el cuarto curioseando todo lo que había en este. Además de que su actitud era bastante tranquila.

-Así es, estaba cumpliendo mi deber.

Mimi por su parte no creía en la actitud de su padre por lo cual permanecía a la defensiva.

-Me parece perfecto.- dijo mientras veía con curiosidad un pequeño frasco.- Sin embargo espero que no hayas olvidado la conversación que tuvimos antes de que partieran.

La castaña frunció el seño al recordar lo que su padre decía.

-Por supuesto que no.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _El día había llegado y las familias reales se estaban despidiendo, deseándose mucha suerte en el viaje. Mientras tanto los soldados estaban preparando todo lo que iban a necesitar en los tres días que estarían en el bosque._

 _-¡Tachikawa!- llamo Keisuke.-_

 _-Si general.- al escuchar la voz de su padre rápidamente se dirigió a donde el estaba.-_

 _-Acompáñeme un momento soldado._

 _Tanto Mimi como Keisuke se alejaron de donde estaban todos para que nadie pudiera escuchar._

 _-¿Qué era lo que necesitas decirme?_

 _-Escúchame bien Mimi, quiero que después de esta misión renuncies al Escuadrón Dragón.-soltó sin rodeos.-_

 _-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?- dijo con el seño fruncido y cruzando los brazos.-_

 _Cuando Mimi y su papá estaban solos normalmente dejaban atrás las formalidades._

 _-¿Crees que haber atacado a un príncipe no es suficiente?_

 _La castaña apretó sus puños pues sabía que ese había sido un gran error, pero no era totalmente su culpa, pues los pisos del castillo eran de madera, por lo tanto no pudo detectar de quien se trataba. Simplemente ataco al escuchar que alguien se acercaba a ella._

 _-Además,- continuo su padre.-quedé como un completo estúpido cuando los reyes decidieron dejar en el olvido el castigo que merecías y que yo mismo había ordenado._

 _-Si de eso se trata ¿por qué no simplemente me corres tu?_

 _-Por alguna extraña razón las familias reales tienen un tipo de aprecio por ti y tratarán de hacer todo lo posible para que te quedes._

 _Mimi paso las manos por su cabeza pues ya estaba harta de esa conversación._

 _-¿Y si simplemente me niego a renunciar?_

 _-Que bueno que lo mencionas, pues si decides hacerlo, haré que tu estadía en el Escuadrón sea un infierno total. Y no solo tu, también la de Minamoto y Kanbara.-al escuchar eso endureció la mirada.-No dejare que sigas avergonzando al Escuadrón Dragón y mucho menos que manches el apellido Tachikawa._

 _Mimi supo que no tenía otra opción, pues realmente no le importaba lo que pasara con ella, pero jamás permitiría que algo malo le pasara a sus amigos._

 _-Esta bien.-dijo rendida.-Después de esta misión, renunciare al Escuadrón Dragón._

 _Al escuchar eso, Keisuke Tachikawa se empezó a alejar._

* * *

 _-Estamos listos para partir.- hablo Hikari.-_

 _-En cuanto llegue Tachikawa partiremos.- respondió su guardián.-_

 _Minutos después la castaña llego con todo el grupo, sin embargo en su mirada había una mezcla de tristeza y frustración._

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

Los herederos y los guardianes habían llegado a la enfermería para empezar con sus visitas a Mimi, ya que el día anterior ninguno había quedado con animo verla. Sin embargo antes de que se pusieran de acuerdo para ver entraría primero, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la castaña quien portaba su armadura y su espada.

-¡Mimi!- dijo una sorprendida Sora.- ¿Pero que haces fuera de la cama?

-No se preocupe princesa.- tranquilizo.- El doctor me dio de alta.

-Si, pero no creo que estés en condiciones para empezar con la rutina.-dijo Kouji al verla con la armadura.-

-Lo se.- contesto con rápidamente.- Pero solicite una reunión con las familias reales, así que ¿podrían acompañarme por favor?

Sin decir nada mas los siente jóvenes empezaron a seguir a la castaña. Abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a los herederos, sin embargo cuando Kouji y Takuya estaban a punto de pasar Mimi los detuvo.

-Ustedes no.- dijo poniéndose enfrente de ellos.- La reunión es solamente con las familias reales.

-Mimi ¿qué esta pasando?- pregunto Kouji, pues la actitud de Mimi se le hacia bastante extraña.-

Al oír eso, simplemente alzo sus brazos para abrazar a sus dos amigos. Al terminar el abrazo empezó a alejarse y entrar al salón principal dejando a sus amigos bastante confundidos.

Ya adentro pudo ver que los reyes y las reinas estaban sentados en sus respectivos tronos mientras que sus hijos estaban sentados a lado de ellos. También pudo ver que el general estaba presente.

-Mimi.-llamo la reina Yuuko.- Nos alegra mucho que ya estés mejor.

-Muchas gracias por haberse preocupado.- agradeció mientras hacia una reverencia.-

-¿Y bien, a que de debe esta reunión?- pregunto el rey Hiroaki.-

Mimi tomo aire y discretamente volteo a ver a su padre, el cual mantenía un semblante bastante sereno.

-Pedí tener esta reunión con todos ustedes, pues agradezco mucho que me eligieran como guardiana de los príncipes del agua.- la familia real de dicho elemento le dedico una leve pero sincera sonrisa.- Sin embargo he tomado la decisión de renunciar al Escuadrón Dragón.

Esa noticia tomo a todas las familias por sorpresa. Sobre todo a los herederos.

Yamato Ishida sentía que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho en cualquier momento, pues la noticia que les dio la castaña no se lo esperaba para nada.

Al principio Mimi no era para nada de su agrado pues su orgullo había sido golpeado cuando la pusieron como su guardiana. Sin embargo con el paso del tiempo se dio cuanta de que estaba cometiendo un gran error.

La actitud fría de la castaña llamaba mucho su atención porque hasta cierto punto se reflejaba en ella, con la única diferencia de que el obviamente sabía el porque de su propia actitud. Pero con Mimi era diferente, pues aunque tenía muy poco de conocerla algo muy en el fondo le decía que ella no siempre había sido así, cosa que confirmo ese día en el río, pues cuando la vio a los ojos pudo darse cuenta de que muy en el fondo se encontraba una Mimi llena de sentimientos.

El interés que tenía por Mimi creció mucho mas cuando Kouji platico todo sobre el pasado de su guardiana. Sentía mucho coraje pues no se podía imaginar como es que un padre le pudriera provocar tanto sufrimiento a su hija. Pero lo que mas le molestaba era que gracias a los tratos de Keisuke Tachikawa, Mimi perdió toda la inocencia que tenía, convirtiéndola en una persona fría, pues el sabía a la perfección que ese tipo de actitudes podían ser un gran impedimento al momento de querer acercarse a la gente y odiaba con todo su ser que a Mimi le hayan arrebatado eso.

Yamato Ishida sentía la necesidad de proteger a Mimi y ayudarla a que volviera a ser como antes, pues no quería que terminara como el general Tachikawa.

-Pero… ¿A qué se debe esa decisión?-pregunto la reina Natsuko bastante consternada.-

-No quiero ser grosera ni mucho menos, pero son asuntos personales y me gustaría que así se quedara.

Al decir eso volteo hacia donde se encontraba su padre.

-General.- llamo, y este avanzo para ponerse frente a ella.- le hago entrega de mi placa y mi espada.

Keisuke se dirigió en total silencio hacia donde se encontraba su hija para así tomar las pertenencias.

-General.- llamo el rey Susumu.-¿Acaso no tiene nada que decir?

-Lo siento su majestad, pero los soldados del Escuadrón Dragón tienen toda la libertad de renunciar en cualquier momento sin que se les pidan explicaciones.

Era verdad, pues muchas veces los jóvenes que se enlistaban no sabían en lo que se metían por lo cual al ver que en verdad no podían con el entrenamiento decidían abandonar. Y el escuadrón no ponía peros pues para ellos era mejor quedarse únicamente con los soldados mas fuertes.

-¿Entonces tu decisión ya es definitiva?- pregunto con voz rendida la reina Toshiko.-

Mimi simplemente asintió.

-¿Y cuales son tus planes?- fue ahora la reina Yuuko quien pregunto.-

-Simplemente buscare un trabajo y un lugar en donde quedarme en el pueblo.

A Taichi rápidamente se le vino una gran idea a la cabeza, por lo que de inmediato se la dijo al oído a su hermana a la cual se le ilumino el rostro y de inmediato asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Padre?- el rey volteo a ver a su hijo.- Hikari y yo pensamos que ahora que Mimi dejo de ser parte del Escuadrón Dragón, se pudiera convertir en nuestra maestra.

Los herederos se tornaron emocionados al escuchar eso, pues así la castaña no se tendría que ir.

-Explícate mejor hijo.

-Después del atentado al castillo, nuestro antiguo maestro decidió renunciar para así estar mas cerca de su familia por si algo parecido volvía a ocurrir.- explico.- Y ahora que estamos pasando por momentos mas críticos con respecto a los rebeldes, creo que es necesario que nosotros sigamos con nuestro entrenamiento.

El rey Susumu medito por unos minutos y después de intercambiar algunas palabras con su esposa tomaron una decisión.

-Me parece una buena idea, pero quien tiene la ultima palabra aquí es Mimi.

A la castaña le parecía una excelente idea el convertirse en la tutora de los herederos de la tierra, sin embargo tenía que saber la opinión de su padre pues su prioridad era que Kouji y Takuya estuvieran bien.

* * *

Hola que tal? Bueno pues ya por fin se revelo el porque de Keisuke Tachikawa! (: Antes de seguir quiero hacer unas aclaraciones!

1) Edades: Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Kouji y Takuya tienen 22, Mimi tiene 21 y Tk y Hikari tienen 16

2) El general Tachikawa unicamente se limito a mandar a Kouji a aislamiento por ser hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos.

3) Cuando puse que Yamato se reflejaba en Mimi, es simplemente porque en esta historia al igual que en casi todas el tiene esa actitud de "lobo solitario" no es como que habrá un secreto detrás de eso.

Espero me digan que les pareció y nos seguimos leyendo! Bellas personitas con cuenta ya les respondí (:

 **Bellas personitas sin cuenta:**

 **LULU29:** hola! pues si, como ves las extensión del agua es bastante peligrosa y mas adelante se hablara mas de eso (: jaja ya por fin se supo lo de el ogro :3 y hubiera estado bien incluir eso de los dragones y hechiceros pero creo que ya hubiera sido mucho jajaja Cuidate!

 **SONY:** hola! jajaja quien iba a pensar que por jugar con una revista te ibas a romper un brazo! pero que bueno que no paso! y bueno, como ves también ya se sabe un poquito mas de porque Yamato esta interesado en Mimi (: Cuidate mucho!

 **LAU:** hola Lau! jajajaja pues si el capítulo pasado odiaste a Keisuke, creo que ahora lo odiaras muchisimo mas! y pues si, ya por fin se supo lo de las heridas de Mimi :0 Cuidate mucho!


	10. CAPÍTULO 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Mimi había pedido un momento con su padre para un supuesto consejo, así que los dos se alejaron para discutir el tema.

-¿Qué opinas de eso?- pregunto sin rodeos.-

Desde que Keisuke Tachikawa había escuchado la propuesta de que su hija fuera la nueva maestra de los herederos de la tierra, sabía que la decisión ya estaba tomada, pues al parecer las princesas y los príncipes iban a hacer todo lo posible para que Mimi se quedara. Sin mencionar a las reinas, pues su hija era el vivo retrato de su amada Satoe, una de sus mejores amigas. No dejarían ir el único recuerdo que tenían de ella.

-Si fuera por mi, te tendría alejada del palacio, pero eso ya no queda en mi.- contesto rendido.- Al parecer las familias reales te quieren cerca y no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Mimi por un momento se sorprendió de la rápida decisión de su padre.

-¿Y qué pasara con Takuya y Kouji?

Tenia que estar cien por ciento segura de que sus amigos estarían bien.

-Todo seguirá igual en cuanto no interfieras con nada relacionado a sus deberes en el Escuadrón Dragón.

Mimi asintió cerrando el trato con su padre.

Minutos después los Tachikawa regresaron con las familias reales.

-¿Y bien Mimi, cual a sido tu decisión?- pregunto la reina Natsuko.-

-Para mi sería todo un honor convertirme en la nueva maestra del príncipe Taichi y la princesa Hikari.

Al escuchar eso, los herederos no pudieron evitar celebrar el echo de que Mimi seguiría con ellos. Mientras que las reinas soltaban una sonrisa victoriosa.

* * *

Mientras la reunión se desarrollaba, Takuya y Kouji estaban muy impacientes, pues no sabían de que se trataba, además de que la actitud de Mimi los dejo muy confundidos.

-¿Crees que sea algo malo?- pregunto Takuya.-

Después de pensarlos por unos segundos contesto.

-Lo mas probable es que si.- soltó con una voz algo triste.-

Los dos guerreros quedaron en silencio hasta que escucharon como las puertas del salón se iban abriendo.

Pudieron ver salir al los reyes y a las reinas, seguidos por el general Tachikawa. Después venían los herederos, los cuales se veían bastante tranquilos.

Kouji realmente estaba ignorando a todos los que iban saliendo. Buscaba con la mirada a Mimi, a la cual pudo notar que venía caminando lentamente detrás de los herederos con un semblante muy sereno.

Cuando la reunión había terminado, Mimi sintió como se quitaba un gran peso de los hombros, pues por fin se había liberado del Escuadrón Dragón, al cual nunca quiso entrar además de que Takuya y Kouji iban a estar bien. Cuando visualizo al ultimo no pudo evitar correr hacia el.

El peli azul estaba muy sorprendido al sentir como Mimi lo estaba abrazando, pues aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacia, nunca lo había hecho con tanta fuerza y sentimiento como ahora. Pero en ese momento no se iba a poner a cuestionarla ni a darle importancia de que todos los estuvieran viendo, simplemente rodeo la cintura de la castaña con sus brazos correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Soy libre.- susurro en su oído.- Por fin soy libre.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Kouji rompió el abrazo, pero estando aun muy cerca de la castaña para verla a los ojos, los cuales se estaban llenando de lagrimas.

-¿De que hablas Mimi?

-Renuncie al Escuadrón Dragón.- explico conteniendo las lagrimas.- Ya no hay nada que me siga atando a mi padre.

Kouji se tenso al escuchar las palabras de Mimi.

-¡¿Cómo que renunciaste, por qué?!

-Tranquilo.- dijo poniendo su mano en la mejilla del guerrero.-Era algo que tenía que hacer. Pero no hay de que preocuparse, pues a partir de ahora seré la maestra de los herederos de la tierra.

El peli azul se relajo pues sabía que los maestros de los herederos vivían en el palacio, así que Mimi no se alejaría de el.

-¡Eso es genial Mimi!- interrumpió Takuya acercándose a sus dos amigos para así abrazarlos.-

Los herederos seguían observando la escena entre los guerreros, pues su padres y el general se habían ido, ya que tenían cosas que hacer.

Las dos princesas veían fascinadas la escena de Mimi y Kouji.

-Son tan lindos.- soltó la princesa Hikari con ojos de enamorada.-

-Harían linda pareja.- apoyo Sora con una sonrisa.-

Takeru y Taichi solo sonreían al ver que los tres estaban felices.

-Sora tiene razón, harían linda pareja.- dijo Taichi con malicia acercándose a su mejor amigo.-¿O tu que opinas Yamato?

El rubio estaba bastante serio desde que vio como Mimi corría a los brazos de Kouji sin pena alguna, apretando los puños y los dientes cuando vio que este le correspondió el abrazo.

No entendía el porque se sentía así, pues el creía que el único sentimiento que tenía hacia la castaña era el de protegerla para que no le hicieran mas daño del que ya le habían hecho, pues no era para nada justo que sufriera de esa manera. Sin embargo, habían podido lograr por fin romper el lazo que la mantenía unida a su padre y que al mismo tiempo la hacia infeliz. Y aunque aun faltaba mucho para lograr traer de vuelta a la que alguna vez fuer la verdadera Mimi Tachikawa, eso ya era un gran logro, pero ¿entonces por qué aun se sentía con la necesidad de seguirla protegiendo?

Sabía a la perfección que el no era el único que se preocupaba por Mimi. También lo hacia su hermano, sus amigos y obviamente los dos guardianes. ¿Pero por qué le molestaba tanto cuando Kouji se preocupaba por ella, si también lo hacían Takeru, Taichi y Takuya?

Era mas que obvio que Kouji sentía algo por Mimi y a el no debía de importarle eso. Pero aun así no dejaba de ver al peli azul como un rival.

 ** _¡¿Qué?!_**

 ** _Si veo a Kouji como rival, eso querría decir que yo también tengo sentimientos hacia Mimi como el._**

 ** _O sea que ella me…_**

Taichi seguía esperando la respuesta de su amigo, aunque sabía a la perfección que este se limitaría únicamente a molestarse mucho mas y mandarlo al diablo.

Lo que el moreno nunca se espero, fue que su amigo, después de tener un semblante muy serio, de repente abriera los ojos bastante sorprendido, para después voltearlo a ver con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Yo… me tengo que ir.- dijo segundos después de voltear a ver a su amigo.-

Taichi veía como su amigo poco a poco se iba alejando de todos. El también tenia los ojos abiertos, pues le sorprendió mucho la reacción de su amigo, pues el lo conocía a la perfección y sabía que solo significaba una cosa.

-Por fin lo acepto.- afirmo susurrando.-

-¿Dijiste algo hermano?- pregunto Hikari, pues no escucho bien.-

El moreno solo se limito a negar con la cabeza, sin borrar la sonrisa que tenia en el rostro.

* * *

La hora de la cena había llegado, y como era de costumbre, los reyes y las reinas no estaban presentes por diversos compromisos que tenían. Así que solo se encontraban los herederos y sus guardianes. El único que faltaba era Yamato Ishida, el cual se disculpo diciendo que no tenia hambre.

-¿Mimi, cómo te sientes ahora que ya no eres parte del Escuadrón Dragón?- pregunto una curiosa Hikari.- Porque para serte sincera, te veo mas relajada.

Al escuchar eso, la castaña levanto su vista hacia la princesa.

-Tiene mucha razón princesa.- contesto bastante serena.- Ahora me siento mas relajada y sin presiones, pues el escuadrón nos exige mucho. Siento que esto dará paso a una nueva Mimi.

La respuesta de la castaña hizo sentir de maravilla a todos los presentes. Y aunque todos querían seguir hablando sobre eso, sabían a la perfección que tenían que ser muy cuidadosos, pues Mimi aun no estaba enterada de que ellos ya conocían la historia de su pasado, y realmente no sabían como iba a reaccionar, pues era un tema bastante delicado para ella.

-Pues yo creo que hay que hacer un brindis por la nueva Mimi, y sobre todo porque será mi nueva maestra.- dijo Taichi alzando su copa- Y claro, la de Hikari.

Mimi dejo escapar un suspiro algo cansado, pues creía que los herederos le estaban dando bastante importancia al asunto, sin embargo ella no podía cambiarlos, así que se limito a levantar su copa y con una media sonrisa se unió al brindis.

* * *

Pasaba la media noche y todos en el castillo se encontraban durmiendo, a excepción de uno que otro guardia que estaba vigilando.

Mimi Tachikawa había decidido salir a uno de los hermosos jardines que decoraban los alrededores del castillo, pues en el antiguo reino del fuego, en donde nació y creció, no era muy común ver tanta vegetación.

El aire que respiraba era muy diferente al que ya estaba acostumbrada, pues por primera vez estaba en su ambiente, el lugar en donde nació el control de la tierra, su elemento. El clima era mas fresco y ya no estaba ese terrible olor a azufre que después de veintiún años seguía molestándola. El aroma de ese lugar era una mezcla entre tierra mojada, hierva recién cortada y flores, muchas flores.

En la mañana sería su primer entrenamiento con la princesa Hikari y el príncipe Taichi. Sabía que empezaría un nuevo capítulo en su vida y que mejor que hacerlo en el antiguo reino tierra, el ambiente de los tres.

Por su mente pasaron los rostros de los demás herederos, pues todos ellos habían visto por ella prácticamente desde que la asignaron como uno de sus guardianes. El salir del Escuadrón Dragón no solo había roto el lazo que la ataba a su padre, sino que también rompía esa barrera que no le permitía tener un acercamiento hacia los príncipes y las princesas. Tal vez no trataría de volverse su amiga de un día para otro, pues aun le incomodaba un poco el tratar de acercarse con las personas que no fueran Takuya y Kouji, pero eso si, iba a devolverles el gesto haciéndoles notar que ella también vería por ellos y no por compromiso como al principio, sino porque de verdad le nacía.

La presencia de alguien que ya conocía a la perfección la saco de su transe.

-Es una linda noche como para desperdiciarla durmiendo ¿no cree?

Yamato Ishida se tenso al escuchar la voz de Mimi, pues al no poder conciliar el sueño, había decidido salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco para así tratar de sacar aunque sea por un rato todo lo relacionado a la Tachikawa y esos sentimientos que acababa de descubrir.

-Tienes razón.- contesto tratando de sonar lo mas casual posible.- No teníamos paisajes como estos en el otro reino.

El rubio camino hasta quedar a un lado de la castaña, la cual seguía viendo el panorama.

Cuando Mimi volteo al sentir al príncipe a su lado, sintió como sus mejillas y sus orejas se iban calentando poco a poco.

La escena que estaba presenciando era simplemente esplendida, pues podía apreciar como la luna iluminaba el perfil del rubio, haciendo que su piel se viera aun mas blanca de lo que ya era. Los mechones rubios que caían por sus ojos le daban un aire bastante misterioso, pero a la vez bastante atractivo. Y por ultimo estaban sus ojos. Esos hermosos zafiros brillan mas de lo que alguna vez pudo imaginar.

Aparto su vista rápidamente, pues no quería que el príncipe se diera cuenta de que lo estaba viendo.

-Mimi.- llamo el rubio sin apartar la vista del frente.-

-¿Si, príncipe?- contesto, aun tratando de serenarse.-

-Cuando estuvimos en el bosque, me dijiste que no seríamos amigos nunca.- la castaña bajo la mirada al recordar lo dura que había sido.- ¿Después de hoy sigues pensando lo mismo?

Al igual que Yamato, Mimi mantenía la vista hacia el frente, pues ninguno de los dos se atrevía a ver a los ojos al otro.

-No príncipe.- contesto de una manera bastante sincera, que alegro bastante al rubio.- Y quiero disculparme por haber sido tan dura con usted ese día. Me encantaría ser su amiga.

La ultima palabra que dijo la castaña fue bastante agridulce para el, pero aun así lo aprecio bastante, pues era un comienzo, y esperaba poco a poco acercarse cada vez mas a ella. Pues ya no había duda alguna de que se estaba enamorando de Mimi Tachikawa.

* * *

 _Hola que tal? Wow! debo decir que este capítulo me costo bastante escribirlo pues esta semana tuve un horrible bloqueo el cual no me dejaba escribir ): ademas de que cuando me quería poner a pensar sobre la continuación, a mi mente le llegaba otras ideas para una historia diferente que no me dejaron en paz hasta que la empece a escribir y pues si, estoy a la mitad de un one-shot en donde incluiré a los digimons :3 pero bueno mucho bla bla bla de mi parte!_

 _AHORA SI! jajaja pues ya esta 100% confirmado que Yamato esta enamorado de Mimi :D y otra buena noticia fue que Mimi si sera la maestra de Taichi y hikari! :3 Ya les había comentado antes de que siempre iba adelantada con los capítulos, pero ahora gracias a este bloqueo que tuve ya voy a la par... Soooo me gustaría que me dejaran sugerencias sobre lo que quieran ver en este fanfic y obviamente ocupare las que esten mas apegadas a mi idea original :3 solo por favor no me pidan Taiora y Takari, porque yo que amo el Mimato, me cuesta mucho escribirlo, no quiero ni pensar como estare si me piden estas dos parejas. MORIRIA D; pero bueno, bellas personitas con cuenta ya les respondi!_

 ** _Bellas personitas sin cuenta:_**

 ** _Lulu29:_** _Hola Lulu! jajaja lo se, lo se Keisuke merece que todo lo malo le pase! aiññññ jajaja de verdad también espero nunca encontrarme a alguien así en la vida! jajaaja cuidate mucho!_

 ** _Lau:_** _Hola Lau! pues que tal? si se convirtió en la maestra de los Yagami! :3 y el proximo capitulo sera su primer entrenamiento :3 Cuidate mucho!_

 ** _Sony:_** _holi, holi! jajajaj lo se! yo también amo a Kouji y a Takuya porque son tan asdfghdfjh jajajajajay no te preocupes que en los proximos capitulos descansaremos un poco el general (; Cuidate mucho!_

 ** _Guest:_** _Hola! me alegra mucho que te este gustando :D espero que tambien te agrade este capítulo, cuidate mucho!_


	11. CAPÍTULO 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Era un nuevo día, y todos los herederos se habían despertado temprano. Taichi y Hikari porque no querían llegar tarde a su primer entrenamiento con Mimi, mientras que los demás por el simple echo de que no querían perdérselo para nada, pues algo les decía que la castaña los iba a hacer sufrir bastante.

Yamato y Takeru estaban terminando de desayunar, cuando un guardia se acerco a ellos.

-Buenos días príncipes.- dijo haciendo una reverencia.- Sus padres los están esperando en la salón principal.

Rápidamente los dos hermanos se dirigieron hacia el salón principal, pues esperaban no tardarse mucho para así ir a ver el entrenamiento.

Al entrar pudieron ver a sus padres sentados en sus tronos con semblantes bastante tranquilos. También se encontraba el general Tachikawa con otro soldado del Escuadrón Dragón al cual nunca antes habían visto.

-Se han de estar preguntando porque los mandamos a llamar.- dijo su padre recibiendo una afirmación con la cabeza por parte de los dos rubios.- Pues como recuerdan, todos los reyes y las reinas habíamos decretado que los herederos tuvieran guardianes. Y como Mimi decidió renunciar, el general Tachikawa les asignara a un nuevo guardián.

Dicho esto todos voltearon discretamente a ver al príncipe Yamato, pues recordaban que no había reaccionado para nada bien cuando le asignaron a Mimi, así que no sabían que esperarse ahora.

A diferencia de lo que todos esperaban, el rubio se veía bastante tranquilo, pues Mimi le había contado la noche anterior sobre eso.

 ** _FLASHBLACK_**

 _Después de que Mimi le había dicho que si le gustaría ser su amiga, los dos jóvenes siguieron platicando de trivialidades, dejando todo el nerviosismo que al principio sentían atrás. Aunque aun seguían con la mirada enfrente._

 _-Príncipe.- llamo la castaña girándose para verlo.- Quisiera pedirle un favor._

 _-Lo que sea Mimi.- dijo mientras también volteaba a verla._

 _La Castaña soltó un suspiro, pues era algo bastante importante._

 _-Como sabe, yo ya no soy guardiana de usted y de su hermano. Sin embargo el decreto de los reyes y las reinas sigue en pie, por lo cual les asignaran a alguien mas.- Yamato frunció el seño.-Lo que le quiero pedir es que a quien sea que le asignen, por favor acéptelo, pues para alguien del Escuadrón Dragón es un gran honor poder servir tan de cerca de cualquier miembro de las familias reales._

 _Yamato estaba contento de que Mimi fuera la maestra de Taichi y Hikari después de que había renunciado al escuadrón, ya que así seguiría estando cerca de el. Sin embargo nunca le paso por la mente que alguien mas tenia que tomar el lugar al que ella había renunciado._

 _También se pudo dar cuenta que ella le estaba diciendo esto, por la forma en que había actuado con ella al principio._

 _Soltó un suspiro pues aunque la idea no le gustaba del todo, tenía que aprender a comportarse si es que quería llegar a ser un excelente rey. Además de que Mimi se lo estaba pidiendo._

 _-No te preocupes por eso.- soltó seguido de una media sonrisa.-_

 _Mimi le regreso el gesto y de nuevo los dos voltearon hacia enfrente a seguir admirando el paisaje._

 _-Y también estaría excelente que no lo intente sorprender por la espalda.- dijo burlona.- Buenas noches, príncipe._

 _Dicho esto dio media vuelta para entrar al castillo dejando a un rubio algo incomodo, ya que aunque había notado en tono burlón de Mimi aun se sentía bastante culpable._

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

-Y bien.- dijo el rubio rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.- ¿Quién es nuestro nuevo guardián?

Al escuchar esas palabras el general Tachikawa hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que el nuevo guardián se presentara.

-Ryo Akiyama, nivel diez, control de la tierra.

Ryo era un joven alto, aproximadamente de la misma altura que Kouji, de tez morena, un poco mas a comparación de Takuya, su cabellera era castaña y sus ojos azules.

-Mucho gusto Ryo.- saludo amablemente Takeru.-

-Es un honor poder ser su guardián.- dijo amablemente haciendo una reverencia.-

-Akiyama ya esta al tanto de sus deberes, así que en el momento que ustedes deseen podrán continuar con sus rutinas.- apresuro a decir el general.-

-Muchas gracias general.- dijo el rey Hiroaki.- Así que ya lo escucharon, pueden continuar con lo que estaban haciendo.

Dicho esto los príncipes dieron media vuelta para así retirarse, seguidos por su nuevo guardián.

-Espero que no haya ningún inconveniente.- lanzo el rey como indirecta hacia su hijo mayor, el cual la entendió.-

-Ninguno.- soltó entes de salir por la puerta.-

* * *

Mimi Tachikawa iba llegando al gimnasio, cuando noto que sus dos amigos se encontraban en la entrada.

-Buenos días Mimi.- saludo Takuya.-

-Buenos días Takuya, Kouji.-dijo el ultimo con una leve pero linda sonrisa.- Veo que el príncipe Taichi y la princesa Hikari llegaron temprano.

-Así es, y al parecer nadie se quiere perder el entrenamiento.- dijo Kouji señalando a las personas que se iban acercando.-

Al voltear, Mimi y Takuya pudieron ver como los príncipes del agua iban llegando seguidos de un soldado el cual ya conocían.

-Bueno días chicos.- saludo un efusivo Takeru.- No puedo esperar para ver este entrenamiento.

Dicho esto siguió adelante para entrar al gimnasio seguido por su hermano el cual le dedico un media sonrisa a la castaña, la cual devolvió el gesto.

-Así que tu eres el nuevo guardián, Akiyama.- dijo Takuya pasando el brazo por el hombro del nuevo.-

-Si, aun no lo puedo creer.- contesto muy emocionado.-

-Te acostumbraras.- sentencio Kouji.

* * *

Cuando Mimi entro al gimnasio, puedo ver como todos los herederos estaban platicando, hasta que la notaron y rápidamente los príncipes de la tierra se alejaron de los demás, los cuales estaban en las gradas.

La castaña observo como Hikari y Taichi traían puestas unas armaduras bastante básicas, pero a la vez algo lujosas -por ser obviamente de la realeza.- que se acostumbraban a ocupar para los entrenamientos.

-Bien Mimi, estamos listos para empezar.- hablo el moreno con demasiada emoción.-¿Con qué iniciaremos?

-Lo primero que tienen que hacer es quitarse las armaduras.-soltó con simpleza.-

-Pero, ¿no son necesarias para combatir?- pregunto Hikari algo preocupada.-

-No se preocupe princesa.- calmo con una sonrisa.- Aun falta mucho para que lleguemos a los combates.

Al decir eso Mimi se dirigió al centro del gimnasio, pues sabía que al príncipe Taichi no le iba a gustar para nada eso.

-¡¿Qué?! –grito mientras la seguía.- Pero Mimi, nosotros ya sabemos todo lo básico, pues hemos entrenado desde hace mucho.

-Lo siento príncipe, pero ahora yo soy su maestra.- dijo con voz tranquila pero alzando una ceja dando a entender que se haría lo que ella decía.- Así que por favor colóquense uno alado del otro y quítense las armaduras y también los zapatos.

Hikari hizo caso quedando únicamente en pantaloncillos y un blusón. Por otra parte Taichi no estaba contento con lo que decía Mimi.

-Una prueba Mimi.- dijo haciendo que la castaña lo mirara sin entender.- Haznos una prueba para que así compruebes que no necesitamos empezar desde cero.

En la voz del castaño se escuchaba algo de desesperación. Además de que la castaña sabía a la perfección que el príncipe seguiría con lo mismo y no la dejaría empezar con el entrenamiento.

-Esta bien.- soltó un suspiro.- ¿Usted también quiere hacer una prueba, princesa?

Hikari rápidamente negó con la cabeza, pues sabía que Mimi no se lo pondría fácil a su hermano.

-Me parece perfecto.- le dijo guiñándole el ojo.- Por favor vaya con los demás herederos, y no se preocupe que tardaremos solo unos minutos.

La menor hizo caso y rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

-¿Qué sucede Hikari?- pregunto Takeru-

-Taichi, ya saben.

-Esto se pondrá interesante.- soltó el mayor de los rubios poniendo toda su atención hacia su mejor amigo.-

* * *

-Bien príncipe, lo único que tiene que hacer es llegar a esta pieza de plata y tomarla. Yo no me moveré de mi lugar.

Dicho esto, Mimi coloco la pieza en el suelo y retrocedió unos cuantos metros al igual que el moreno.

-Cuando quiera. Y recuerde que puede ocupar cualquier técnica que conozca.

El moreno de inmediato creo un enorme muro el cual separaba a Mimi de la pieza. Sonrío con satisfacción y cuando estaba apunto de llegar a esta, sintió como rápidamente se hundía en la tierra hasta los hombros quedando inmóvil.

El muro que se encontraba enfrente de Mimi rápidamente desapareció.

-Le quedan dos intentos mas.- dijo mientras liberaba al moreno.-

Cuando Taichi pudo moverse de nuevo, rápidamente estiro su brazo para poder alcanzar la pieza. Sin embargo esta se movió haciendo que el príncipe perdiera el equilibrio.

-No nací ayer príncipe.- soltó con voz entre ofendida y burlona.- Por cierto, le queda solo un intento.

El moreno se puso alerta pues esta era su ultima oportunidad de probarle a Mimi que estaba listo para un entrenamiento de verdad. Retrocedió varios metros mientras pensaba en un plan.

Con un movimiento de brazos, Taichi hizo que dos rocas gigantes surgieran del suelo, para que de inmediato se rompieran quedando así varios fragmentos de tamaño medio los cuales fueron lanzados hacia la castaña.

Aprovecho que Mimi estaba distraída evitando las rocas para así empezar a correr en zigzag. Varios montículos empezaban a salir del suelo con la intención de que Taichi perdiera el equilibrio, sin embargo el moreno los estaba evitando a la perfección.

* * *

Los herederos veían con mucha atención lo que estaba pasando, pues al parecer Taichi de verdad estaba dando lo mejor de el.

-Tal vez Taichi le pueda ganar a Mimi.- dijo Sora impresionada, pues era la primera vez que veía a su amigo tan concentrado.-

-No quiero bajarte de tu nube Sora, pero observa bien a Mimi.- dijo Yamato.-

La castaña seguía en su lugar evitando las rocas, sin embargo se podía notar como tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras observaba al príncipe.

Para la Tachikawa era muy fácil detener al príncipe, pero aun así decidió darle mas tiempo para que mostrara todas sus habilidades.

Cuando Taichi estaba a unos cuantos pasos de llegar a la pieza de plata, una columna gigante se levanto enfrente de el haciendo que parara en seco. Antes de que pudiera rodear el obstáculo, la columna empezó a caer, provocando que el moreno se cubriera la cabeza para esperar el impacto.

Antes de que la roca pudiera hacer contacto con el príncipe, esta se desintegro haciendo que una fina capa de polvo cayera sobre el.

-Buen intento.- dijo Mimi con una sonrisa sincera.- Mejoraremos.

El moreno le sonrío de vuelta, para después quitarse la armadura y los zapatos como había pedido antes su maestra.

Hikari al ver que la prueba de su hermano había terminado, regreso.

-Bien.- hablo la castaña.- La intención de dejar en segundo plano el combate, es porque quiero enseñarles a aprovechar al cien por ciento sus habilidades con la tierra.

Los hermanos Yagami escuchaban con mucha atención todo lo que decía Mimi, pues ellos sabían perfectamente que ella era una excelente guerrera.

-Casi todas las personas relacionan el control de la tierra con la fuerza bruta, y eso es lo que acabo de ver con el príncipe Taichi, por lo tanto al entrenar los dos juntos, imagino que pasa lo mismo con la princesa Hikari.

Los dos chicos asintieron.

-Ahora quiero que ambos cierren sus ojos y se relajen.-ambos hicieron caso.-Quiero que sientan esa conexión entre la tierra y sus pies.

Mientras los dos alumnos buscaban esa conexión, Mimi empezó a caminar por todo el gimnasio.

-Concéntrense, pues si lo hacen, lograran sentir como me estoy moviendo.

Pasaron unos minutos y la Tachikawa seguía caminado.

-¡Lo sentí!- grito una emocionada Hikari.- Pude sentir como dabas un paso, aunque fue muy débil.

Taichi abrió un ojo para ver con recelo a su hermana.

-Concéntrense príncipe.- regaño la castaña.-

Varios minutos pasaron y Hikari sentía mas seguido los pasos de Mimi, aun eran bastantes débiles, pero había progresado. Por otro lado Taichi seguía sin sentir nada, además de que se empezaba a presionar de que su hermana si estaba pudiendo.

-El entrenamiento de hoy termino.- dijo la castaña.- Espero que la siguiente clase podamos progresar mas.

Hikari hizo una reverencia para después dirigirse hacia donde estaban sus amigos. Taichi por su parte seguía en el mismo lugar con cara de berrinche.

-No se angustie príncipe.- dijo poniéndose a un lado de el.-Solo tiene que concentrarse, pues un buen guerrero de tierra, no es aquel que puede levantar la roca mas grande. Es el que puede crear una conexión entre el elemento y la mente.

-¿Cómo es que tu aprendiste a tener tan buen control de tu mente?-pregunto mas calmado.-

La castaña sonrío.

-Cuando era niña mi padre contrato a una señora para que me cuidara. Y resulta que ella venia de las montañas, en donde se encuentra la gente del aire.- el castaño comprendió.- Como sabe, esa gente se caracteriza por meditar mucho y al parecer aprendí un poco de ella.

* * *

Mimi aun se encontraba en el gimnasio, pues estaba terminando de arreglar el pisa ya que habían quedado algunas grietas y montículos. Los herederos y sus guardianes ya se había retirado pues tenían que asistir a sus clases teóricas.

-¿Mimi?- dijo la reina Natsuko entrando al gimnasio.-

Al escuchar como la llamaban, la castaña volteo e hizo una reverencia.

-¿En que puedo ayudarla majestad?

-Estuve viendo los horarios de Taichi y de Hikari, y pude notar que mañana tienen entrenamiento contigo hasta en la tarde, ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

-Así es reina.

La reina Natsuko soltó una linda sonrisa.

-Lo que pasa es que las demás reinas y yo queremos que mañana por la mañana nos acompañes al cementerio.

-¿Al… cementerio?-dijo sorprendida.-¿Se puede saber por qué?

-Para que visitemos a Satoe.- soltó como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo-

-¡¿Qué?!- la castaña no podía creer lo que escuchaba.- ¿Mi madre esta enterrada aquí?

-¿Acaso no sabias?- dijo bastante consternada la reina.-

-No…

* * *

Hola que tal? bueno pues aquí aun falta un poquito para que sea Lunes, PEROOOOO ya mañana entro a la escuela D; y no se si sabían pero estoy a la mitad de la carrera. Voy a ver que tal me va esta semana para ver si modifico o no el día en que subiré capítulos pero bueno (:

Pero bueno, Como ven Ryo es el nuevo guardian de Yamato y Tk, pero en realidad solo sera un personaje de relleno, pues simplemente lo puse, porque los rubios no se podían quedar sin guardian :3 Bellas personitas con cuenta ya les respondi (:

BELLAS PERSONITAS SIN CUENTA:

LAU: Hola Lau! jaja pues si, nuestro rubio ya esta enamorado :3 y que tal el primer entrenamiento?

SONY: Hola SOny! jajaja pues lo bueno fue que Mimi si pudo ser la maestra pues Keisuke no podia hacer nada mas. Espero que te guste el cap!

LULU29:Hola Lulu! si! a mi tambien me gusto cuando escribi las negritas jajaj pues es la primera vez que pongo los pensamientos de alguien! y voy a buscar ese fanfic, pero espero no traumarme!

ANAHIIHANA: Hola! muchas gracias por leer! espero te guste el nuevo capitulo! tambien te mando un beso! y pues despues sabremos que pasara con Keisuke! :3


	12. CAPÍTULO 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Mimi al no poder controlar sus emociones se disculpo con la reina Natsuko y salió rápidamente del gimnasio.

Evito a toda costa encontrarse con los herederos y sobre todo con los guardianes pues en ese momento no podía esconder el como se sentía y mucho menos tenía animo de ponerse a dar explicaciones.

Estaba caminando hacia la salida del palacio pues tenia que aclarar su mente.

¿Cómo era posible que su propio padre jamás le contó que su madre había sido trasladada al antiguo reino de la tierra para ser enterrada?

Recordaba que muchas veces le había preguntado sobre su madre, a lo que simplemente le contestaba con un "¿Para que quieres saber si no volverá?." Varias veces intento preguntarle a su niñera el porque nunca iban a visitar a su mamá, sin embargo ella contestaba que no sabía realmente. Los años pasaban y ella se empezaba a resignar.

Estaba llegando a la entrada del palacio cuando lo vio. Ahí mismo se encontraba Keisuke Tachikawa, caminando hacia la salida sin ningún tipo de compañía.

El coraje y rencor empezaron a invadir todo su cuerpo, pues enfrente de ella se encontraba el causante de que su propia madre fuera una completa desconocida para ella.

Avanzo unos cuantos metros y después deslizo su pierna derecha hacia enfrente para que así un muro surgiera del piso impidiéndole el paso al general.

-¿Me puedes explicar que significa esto?- pregunto un poco enojado.-

Por su parte Mimi se limitaba a lanzarle continuos ataques de tierra a su padre, el cual a pesar de esquivarlos todos admitía que le estaba costando un poco de trabajo, pues tantos años de entrenamiento hacia la castaña no habían sido en vano y era mas que evidente que Mimi quería hacerle daño.

Los ojos miel de Mimi se estaban llenando de lagrima mientras seguía atacando a Keisuke.

-¡¿Por qué?!- gritaba con desesperación.- ¡¿Por qué nunca me contaste nada sobre mi madre?!

Keisuke estaba ocupaba su elemento únicamente para evadir ataques. Estaba mas serio que al principio pues aun dolía hablar de Satoe.

El ruido que causaban los ataques y los gritos de Mimi hizo que las familias reales, los guardianas y soldados del palacio, así como del mismo Escuadrón Dragón se dirigieran a la entrada del palacio.

-¡No me importa que pienses que soy una vergüenza para el Escuadrón Dragón, o incluso para la familia Tachikawa!- seguía lanzando ataques cada vez mas violentos.- ¡Pero jamás te perdonare que decidieras mantenerme alejada de todo lo referente a mi madre!

Los soldados del Escuadrón Dragón, a excepción de Takuya y Kouji, se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la castaña para detenerla, pues estaba atacando a su general.

-¡Alto ahí!- ordeno la reina Toshiko con firmeza, a lo cual los soldados obedecieron.-

Mimi seguía atacando haciendo que su padre retrocediera cada vez mas hasta que choco con una pared.

Keisuke por su parte no quería contraatacar sin embargo al verse acorralado opto por hacer un movimiento provocando que el suelo en donde se encontraba la castaña se moviera haciéndola perder el equilibrio.

Las castaña cayo de espaldas y todos los presentes quedaron en total silencio.

El pecho de Mimi Tachikawa subía y bajaba violentamente. Las lagrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos.

Estaba a punto de levantarse para seguir con los ataques, sin embargo alguien se interpuso.

Sora Takenouchi no podía seguir viendo como Mimi sufría, así que cuando el general Tachikawa hizo que la castaña cayera, aprovecho para acercarse y terminar con todo eso.

Se arrodillo enfrente de Mimi viéndola a los ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo a abrazarla, pues quería demostrarle que siempre estaría para ella.

Mimi Tachikawa se aferro con fuerza al cuerpo de la princesa y sin importarle nada mas, empezó a llorar de una manera bastante desgarradora.

-Vamos de aquí.- susurro la princesa sin romper el abrazo.-

Las dos jóvenes se levantaron y empezaron a caminar hacia el palacio sin pronunciar palabra.

Keisuke Tachikawa que seguía en su lugar se limito a hacer una reverencia y dio vuelta para irse seguido por sus soldados.

-¡¿No piensan hacer nada al respecto?!- grito un Yamato Ishida furioso hacia los reyes.-

La mirada de los progenitores era muy seria y se podía notar que también estaban muy molestos. Sin embargo debían de asumir sus puestos y actuar como corresponda.

-Lo siento mucho.- dijo el rey Susumu.- Pero no podemos hacer nada.

-¡¿De que hablas?!- pregunto su hijo igual de molesto que el rubio?-

-No podemos involucrarnos en asuntos personales, además de que Keisuke Tachikawa nunca respondió al ataque.

Dicho esto los herederos quedaron mas frustrados.

* * *

La castaña y la pelirroja se encontraban en la habitación de la princesa, donde minutos mas tarde llego la princesa Hikari, pues también quería demostrarle su apoyo a la castaña.

Mimi ya no lloraba como hace unos minutos, pero algunas lagrimas la traicionaban y caían inconscientemente por sus ya hinchados ojos. Estaba sentada en la cama con la mirada baja, pues estaba muy avergonzada como para voltear a ver a las princesas las cuales se encontraban sentadas a sus costados. Sabía que se había comportado de una manera incorrecta al hacer tanto desastre en el palacio, pero una parte de ella no se arrepentía, pues había aprendido a acostumbrarse al rechazo de su padre. Pero el echo de que le escondiera algo tan importante no pudo con ella.

Tachikawa desde que tiene memoria sabía a la perfección que su madre había muerto y que nunca la conocería. Aun así siempre soñaba con saber que se sentía tener una mamá, pues cuando era una niña y empezó a entablar una amistad con Kouji, tuvo la oportunidad de convivir algunas veces con su madre. Años después, cuando Takuya entro a sus vidas, también pudo conocer a su familia. Claro, esto fue antes de que la castaña cambiara.

La sensación que le traía el poder platicar con otra persona del sexo femenino le agradaba mucho, pues no era lo mismo que cuando lo hacía con sus dos amigos que además eran de su misma edad. Por esa razón amaba pasar tiempo con su nana.

Cuado Mimi entendió mucho mejor en lo que consistía la muerte, continuamente le insistía a su padre que la llevara a visitar la tumba de Satoe, sin embargo este se negaba diciendo que no tenía ningún sentido, pues no cambiaría nada. La pequeña castaña seguía y seguía insistiendo logrando únicamente que su padre se molestara.

Su padre nunca se lo dijo, pero ella poco a poco llego a la conclusión de que el la culpaba de su muerte. Así que jamás volvió a tocar el tema frente a el, hasta hoy.

-Soy un desastre.- susurro con la voz entrecortada.-

-No Mimi, no lo eres.- dijo la princesa Sora.- Todos tenemos derecho a enfadarnos, y mucho mas cuando tenemos razones muy fuertes.

-Se a la perfección que el hubiera preferido mil veces que yo hubiera muerto en lugar de mi madre.- al decir esto las princesas se tensaron.- Pero no fue mi culpa, yo jamás quise que ella muriera. No es mi culpa.

Al decir eso el llanto se hizo presente de nuevo y de inmediatamente las dos princesas la abrazaron.

Un golpeteo en la puerta hizo que las tres chicas rompieran el abrazo dirigiendo la mirada a la entrada de la habitación.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a las tres reinas. Caminaron hasta quedar enfrente de las jóvenes.

-Quiero pedirles unas disculpa por lo que acaba de pasar.- se disculpo la castaña limpiándose las lagrimas.-No debí comportarme así.

La reina Yuuko se acerco para limpiar el resto de las lagrimas de la castaña con sus dedos dedicándole una sonrisa muy comprensiva.

-No tienes porque disculparte Mimi.- contesto la reina.-

-Ninguna de nosotras sabíamos que no tenias idea de nada relacionado a Satoe.- hablo la reina del agua.- Por eso nos gustaría contarte todo lo que sabemos de ella.

Mimi levanto levantó la vista para ver directamente a las reinas. En sus ojos se podía ver una mezcla de sorpresa y de agradecimiento.

Todas decidieron acomodarse en la cama para así empezar con el relato. Fue la reina Toshiko quien empezó.

-Nosotras cuatro nos conocimos prácticamente desde que éramos unas niñas, pues nuestros padres eran miembros del ejercito del nuevo reino. Por lo tanto siempre convivimos. No hay mucho que decir de nuestra infancia, pues fue muy normal. Jugábamos juntas, asistimos a la misma escuela y así fue hasta nuestra adolescencia.

-Recuerdo muy bien que un día mientras entrenábamos tu madre y yo nuestro elemento fue que conocimos a los príncipes.-recordó la reina Yuuko.-

El semblante de Mimi cambio bruscamente pues nunca había imaginado que su madre controlaba la tierra. Es mas, muchas veces pensó ella no había desarrollado su poder posiblemente porque su madre no lo controlaba.

-¿Qui… quieren decir que tenía control de su elemento?

-Así es querida.- contesto la reina de la tierra.- A decir verdad era muy buena, tanto así que estoy muy segura que tu heredaste eso de ella. Eso y mucho mas.

La castaña no podía con la sorpresa, aun así no dijo mas para seguir escuchando el relato.

-Cuando conocimos a los príncipes hubo una conexión instantánea.- continuo la reina Natsuko.- Satoe nos animaba siempre a intentar algo con ellos, pues éramos un poco tímidas, sobre todo yo.- soltó con una leve sonrisa al recordarlo.- Debo admitir que gracias a ella tuve el valor de confesarle mis sentimientos a Hiroaki.

A Mimi se le dibujo una leve sonrisa al escuchar lo maravillosa que era su madre.

-Algunas veces nos sentíamos un poco mal al ver que nosotras ya estábamos empezando una relación y varias veces se negaba a salir con nosotros diciendo que no quería estar de mas.- continuo la reina del agua.- Muchas veces la intentamos emparejar con el hermano menor de Susumu, pues el empezaba a sentir algo por ella.

-Si, pero ella siempre contestaba que no se veía siendo esposa de alguien de la realeza.- agrego la reina del fuego.- Por eso no nos sorprendió que tiempo después nos contara que un soldado recién ingresado al Escuadrón Dragón la estaba empezando a cortejar.

-Keisuke…- soltó en un susurro Mimi.-

-Así es.- afirmo la reina Yuuko.- Nosotras ya habíamos tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Tachikawa antes que ella, pues al ser hijo del general del Escuadrón, había asistido a varias cenas en el palacio.

-Al principio dudamos un poco que esa relación funcionara, pues sus personalidades eras muy opuestas.- confeso la reina Toshiko.- Pero con el tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que ellos dos se complementaban. Ella ayudaba a Keisuke a que demostrara mas sus emociones y que apreciara lo bello del mundo, mientras que el hacia que Satoe pusiera los pies en la tierra frecuentemente, pues ella vivía en un mundo color de rosa.

-Eran muy felices ¿no es así?- pregunto la castaña bajando un poco la mirada.-

-Mucho.- contesto la reina del agua poniendo su mano en la barbilla de la chica para que levantara la mirada.- Tanto así que ella fue la primera del grupo en casarse, sorprendiéndonos a todas con la noticia.

-Su boda fue muy sencilla, pero muy linda ya que a ninguno de los dos les gustaban las excentricidades.- continuo la reina de la tierra.- Y decidieron esperar un poco para tener hijos, pues en ese entonces el general Tachikawa falleció dejando así a Keisuke como el nuevo general del Escuadrón Dragón.

-Nosotras también empezamos a contraer matrimonio seguido de la llegada de nuestros hijos.- dijo la reina Toshiko sonriéndole a su hija.- Tiempo después de que nacieran nuestros primogénitos, Satoe nos dio la maravillosa noticia que también estaba esperando a su primer bebe.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso realmente, porque mi mamá no pudo soportar el parto?- pregunto la castaña algo dolida.-

-Son solo cosas que pasan en esta vida Mimi.- consoló Natsuko.- No fue culpa de nadie, mucho menos tuya.

-Pues al parecer mi padre no lo ve así.

-Tu padre siempre ha sido una persona bastante cerrada con respecto a sus sentimientos, por eso nosotras nunca pudimos entablar una amistad con el.- explico la reina Yuuko.- Tal vez por eso mismo no volvimos a saber nada de el y sobre todo de ti después de que Satoe falleciera. Únicamente venía al palacio por cuestiones que involucraban al Escuadrón Dragón.

-Deseábamos con muchas fuerzas conocerte, sin embargo el nunca accedía nuestras peticiones de que te trajera al palacio, hasta que por una cuestión de fuerza mayor te tuvo que traer cuando tenías cinco años y por fin te conocí. Ahí lo entendí todo.

-¿A que se refiere?- pregunto confundida.-

-Eres la viva imagen de Satoe, Mimi.- soltó la reina con una sonrisa.- Esto no quiere decir que estoy justificando a Keisuke ni mucho menos, pero tal vez el parecido que tienes a tu madre hace que tu padre no pueda dejar ir el recuerdo de su amada.- acaricio la cabellera de la chica.- Tu no tienes la culpa de nada Mimi, solo que tu padre no ha sabido como manejar sus sentimientos respecto a la perdida de tu madre el cual lo cegó hasta el punto de que no se da cuenta de que la vida le dio una segunda oportunidad contigo.

Mimi analizo todo lo dicho por las reinas y eso hizo que el enojo hacia su padre bajara un poco, aunque aun no podía perdonarlo sobre todo lo que le ha hecho. Quería de verdad entenderlo y ayudarlo para que los dos pudieran empezar de nuevo, pero sabía que eso tomaría mucho tiempo y por el momento no se sentía lista para dar ese paso.

-Muchas gracias por contarme todo esto.- dijo con dedicándoles una sonrisa.- Lo aprecio bastante.

Las reinas les sonrieron también para después abrazarla, acción a la que las dos princesas decidieron unirse.

* * *

Ya estaba anocheciendo y Mimi estaba mucho mas tranquila, pero aun así decidió no ir a cenar para así seguir pensando en todo lo ocurrido.

Estuvo un rato en uno de los jardines repasando los nuevos recuerdos que gracias alas reinas había obtenido sobre su madre. De verdad le hubiera encantado conocerla sin embargo no iba a hacer un lío de eso, pues sabía que no ganaría nada lamentándoselo. Por lo cual decidió que de ahora en adelante se dedicaría únicamente a recordar a su madre como la fantástica mujer que fue.

Era pasada la media noche cuando decidió regresar a su habitación pues estaba muy cansada. A unos cuantos metros de la puerta de su habitación pudo notar que alguien estaba parado esperando por ella.

Aunque estaba un poco oscuro sabía a la perfección de quien se trataba y lo confirmo cuando vio esos ojos azules tan familiares para ella. Sin embargo le llamo la atención que su mirada era una mezcla de tristeza y culpa.

-¿Kouji?- dijo quedando de frente a el.- ¿Qué pasa?

El peli azul seguía con esa mirada clavada hacia ella. De no conocerlo a la perfección ella habría jurada que parecía que quería llorar.

-Perdóname Mimi.

-De… de que hablas.-contesto extrañada.- Kouji me estas asustando.

Mimi abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir como Kouji la tomo de los hombros para atraerla hacia el y abrazarla como si de eso dependiera su vida.

-Yo te jure que iba a pretejerte y que jamás dejaría que hicieran daño de nuevo.- agacho un poco su cabeza para susurrar en el oído de la castaña, la cual estaba pegada en su pecho.- Pero después de verte hoy llorando por lo que te hizo Keisuke me di cuanta de que fallé.

Mimi sintió una presión en el pecho al escuchar lo dolido que estaba su amigo. Pues el nunca había tenido la obligación de ver por ella y aun así lo hacía. Pero lo que mas le dolía a ella era que el se estuviera culpando por lo sucedido, pues si no fuera por todo lo que ha hecho por el, ella se hubiera rendido hace mucho tiempo.

-Nunca vuelvas a decir eso Kouji.- rompió el abrazo quedando muy juntos aun para verlo directamente a los ojos.-Gracias a ti sigo de pie. Tu eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a mi vida en mucho tiempo, así que jamás vuelvas a decir que fallaste, porque no es verdad.

En un impulso, el peli azul se acerco rápidamente a la castaña para besarla. No duro mucho, pero se fue despegando de ella lentamente y con los ojos cerrados, pues tenia miedo de las consecuencias. Su amistad de tantos años podría irse a la basura por ese estupido impulso y abuso de confianza, aunque muy en el fondo no se arrepentía de ello.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse con una Tachikawa viéndolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Mimi yo… lo siento, no debí…

No pudo terminar de hablar, pues la castaña había tomado su rostro con sus dos manos para así ahora ser ella quien lo besaba.

Lo tomo distraído, pero rápidamente empezó a contestarle el beso poniendo sus manos alrededor de la cintura. El beso era lento y lleno de sentimiento. Aunque Kouji se encontraba un poco inclinado, Mimi aun así tenia que permanecer en puntillas. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente poco a poco tuvieron que romper el beso para después juntar sus frentes y volverse a abrazar. Mimi seguía tan concentrada que lo que acababa de pasar que jamás sintió que alguien mas se encontraba en el pasillo observando todo lo ocurrido.

* * *

HOLA QUE TAL? ANTES QUE NADA QUERÍA PEDIRLES UNA GRAN DISCULPA POR NO PUBLICAR LA SEMANA PASADA, PUES LAS COSAS SE ME DESCONTROLARON UN POCO, YA QUE AL CREER QUE POR SER LA PRIMERA SEMANA IBA ASTAR MUY TRANQUILO TODO PERO NO PUE ASÍ ): ADEMAS DE QUE PARA TERMINAR DE EMPEORARLO ME ENFERME BASTANTE FUERTE DE ECHO SIGO ENFERMA ): NO LES PUEDO PROMETER QUE CADA SEMANA SIN FALLA LES TRAERE CAPITULO PERO LES JURO QUE MAXIMO CADA DOS SEMANAS ACTUALIZARE, NO LAS HARE ESPERAR MAS Y CLARO QUE SI PUEDO ANTES, LO HARE.

Pero bueno, regresando al capitulo de hoy puedes ver que por fin se toco el tema de Satoe con mas detalle y Mimi decidio enfrentar a su propio padre. Pudimos ver como tambien Mimi se empezo a abrir mucho mas con las princesas. Pero creo que lo mas impactante aquí fue el besooooo! confieso que fangirlie mucho al escribirlo. Espero me digan que les parecio :D Bellas personitas con cuenta ya les respondi.

 **Belas personitas sin cuenta:**

 **Lulu29:** Hola lulu! no te preocupes, que te seguire contestando por aquí :D y la verdad era que al principio si iba a poner a mimi mas ruda con los Yagami pero al final me arrepenti jaja Cuidate mucho!

 **Sony:** hola! Pues si, le dieron en el orgullo a Tai, pero se le paso rapido :D jajaja me alegra escuchar que cada vez sea mas interesante la historia :d y contestando tu pregunta... pues grande ya soy haha porque el martes ya cumplo 21 :3 jajaja y estoy estudiando para ser Licenciada en Diseño Gráfico y Animación (: cuidate mucho!

 **Lau:** Hola Lau! Si! ese Taichi es un terco! pero bueno, así lo amamos mucho jaja y al parecer si estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo al hacer que todos odien a Keisuke jajaja y ntp por la "tardanza" pues yo estoy igual! cuidate mucho!

 **Guest:** Hola! pues como vez ya estuvo un poco mas intenso el capitulo de hoy y espero te guste! :D y si, conisido que son la pareja mas hermosa e inexistente ): pero bueno, para eso estan los fanfictions jajaja cuidate mucho!


	13. CAPÍTULO 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Era un nuevo día y Mimi Tachikawa había decidido no acompañar a las reinas a la tumba de su madre pues decía que habían sido muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo y que no se sentía preparada aun para ir. Las reinas la entendieron a la perfección diciéndole que en cuanto se sintiera lista, ellas con mucho gusto la acompañarían.

Otra noticia que hizo sentir mas tranquila a la castaña fue que sus padre y un grupo del Escuadrón Dragón en unas cuantas semanas emprenderían un viaje, pues al parecer se habían enterado de una fuerte confiable en donde quedaba el cuartel de los rebeldes. Por lo tanto iban a estar muy ocupados preparándose para el ataque por lo cual no lo vería seguido por el palacio.

Tenía un hambre, por lo cual se dirigió a la cocina en donde se encontraban varias personas que trabajaban en el palacio. Se limito a saludar cortésmente y desayunar. No tenía prisa pues se había levantado bastante temprano además de que su clase era hasta en la tarde.

Cuando termino de desayunar, dejo sus platos en el lugar indicado y salió de la cocina pasando por el comedor, en donde se encontró con los herederos y sus respectivos guardianes.

Las princesas la saludaron de manera muy efusiva, hasta la princesa Hikari se atrevió a darle un abrazo. Los príncipes también la saludaron, sin embargo ninguno tuvo contacto con la castaña.

Cuando Mimi dirigió su vista hacia los guardianes, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a Kouji, sin embargo le dedico una leve sonrisa como saludo, para después salir de ahí.

A Mimi jamás se le había cruzado por la cabeza el besar a Kouji, sin embargo no se arrepentía para nada.

Ella quería mucho al peli azul, y era verdad eso de que el era una de las mejores cosas que le pasaron en la vida, pues si en este momento ella seguía se pie era gracias a el y a Takuya, pero mas por el.

Mimi lo beso, pues esa era la única manera en que ella podía demostrar todo el agradecimiento que las palabras no alcanzaba a decir. Admitía que le había gustado y pudo notar sentimiento por parte de el. Pero en ese momento ella no tenia planeado empezar una relación sentimental con alguien, pues su vida era un total desastre en ese momento como para ponerse a pensar en eso. Recordaba que cuando era mas pequeña muchas veces pensó en que Kouji sería la pareja perfecta para ella y ahora que lo pensaba tenia mucho sentido pues el siempre a estado para ella en todo momento, cosa que aprecia mucho y que para ser sincera no sabría que hacer si eso llegara a cambiar, además de que quisiera o no, el chico no era nada indiferente para ella.

-Arregla toda tu mierda primero y después veremos que pasa.- se dijo en susurro mientras sonreía.-

* * *

Los herederos por su parte se encontraban en la biblioteca pues tenían que cumplir con sus horas de estudio.

Su profesor les había pedido hacer un ensayo sobre la historia de sus respectivos elementos antes de que existiera el nuevo reino.

Por su parte Yamato Ishida, estaba muy consternado por lo que había pasado el día anterior con su ex guardiana. Pues no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella para ver como estaba, aunque era bastante estupido preguntarlo pues era mas que obvio que no lo estaba pasando bien. Pero aun así el quería estar con ella apoyándola en lo que fuera.

Se levanto de su lugar para dirigirse a las largas hilaras de libreros, para así encontrar uno que lo ayudara a seguir con su ensayo.

Llego a la sección en donde se encontraban los libros antiguos cuando escucho unos parloteos al otro lado del librero.

Rodó los ojos al descubrir que se trataba de las dos princesas que al parecer ocupaban el tiempo de estudio para hablar de otras cosas como si nunca lo hicieran. Encontró el libro que necesitaba y cuando estuvo apunto de alejarse escucho algo que llamo su atención.

-Sora, no creerás lo que vi ayer en la noche.- la vos de la menor se escuchaba emocionada.- Se trata de Mimi.

-¡Hikari!- reprimió la mayor en susurro.- ¡Es de mala educación espiar a las personas!

-Pero no fue apropósito, yo iba de paso. –explico cruzando los brazos.- ¿Quieres saber o no?

El rubio escucho como la pelirroja soltaba un suspiro y después hubo un silencio el cual imagino que era la manera en que Sora afirmaba a la pregunta. Y estaba en lo correcto porque segundo después se escucho una vocecilla emocionada por parte de Hikari.

-Ayer me desperté para ir por unas galletas a la cocina, cuando vi que Kouji tenía abrazada a Mimi.-

Yamato se pudo de inmediato serio, pues no le estaba gustando para nada lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Quién se creía ese al abrazar a su Mimi en medio de la noche?

 ** _¡Dios! Relájate Yamato._**

 ** _¿Tu Mimi?_**

Revolvió un poco su cabeza para olvidar lo que había pensado y seguir escuchando la conversación.

-Al parecer Kouji de verdad se preocupa mucho por Mimi, mira que buscarla en la noche para ver como estaba habla muy bien de el.

-¡Eso no es todo Sora!- aclaro la castaña mucho mas emocionada.- Después de que intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras que no llegue a escuchar ¡Kouji la beso!

La princesa Sora rápidamente llevo sus manos hacia su boca tratando de amortiguar el grito de emoción que quería salir.

-¡No lo puedo creer!

-¡Créelo!- dijo igual de emocionada.- Pero lo mejor de todo fue que aunque el beso duro unos segundos, Mimi lo tomo del rostro para ser ella quien lo besara después ¡y ese beso duro mas!

Antes de que pudieran decir algo mas, las dos princesas quedaron en silencio al escuchar con varios libros caían al suelo. De inmediato se dirigieron al vuelta para encontrarse únicamente con dos libros fuera de sus respectivos lugares.

Yamato Ishida sabía que escuchar conversaciones ajenas era de muy mala educación, pero no pudo ignorar a las dos princesas cuando escucho el nombre de Mimi. Mala decisión, pues fue un trago bastante amargo el haber escuchado como fue que alguien mas había besado a la castaña y para terminar de empeorarlo, ella le contesto.

Rápidamente salio de la biblioteca, pues en su mente tenía una mezcla de entre enojo, impotencia, celos y tristeza. No sabía hacia donde se dirigía, simplemente estaba dejando que sus piernas lo guiaran.

Por un segundo en su cabezo llego la idea de darse por densito con todo lo referente a Mimi Tachikawa, pues era que obvio que Kouji tenía una gran ventaja. Pues apenas estaba empezando a entablar una amistad con ella. Sin embargo el era Yamato Ishida y el jamás se daba por vencido y mucho menos ahora que por primera vez estaba enamorado. No estaba enamorado de una simple chica, esta enamorada de una guerrera. Ella no era una damisela en peligro, aunque muchas veces necesitaba que alguien viera por ella y eso, eso era lo que le encantaba de ella.

Sin darse cuenta estaba en el gimnasio. En sus puños observo como se estaba empezando a formar hielo, por lo cual con un rápido movimiento hizo que este se desprendiera de su mano de manera violenta.

No presto hacia donde había dirigido el ataque hasta que escucho como este chocaba con alguien. Volteo y lo vio como una pared de roca iba bajando poco a poco dejando ver a Mimi Tachikawa, la cual se veía bastante tranquila.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la castaña le lanzo una manzana para después dirigirse a las gradas.

-Lo siento Mimi.- dijo mientras se sentaba junto a ella.-

-No se preocupe.- se limito a decir.-

El príncipe soltó un suspiro, para después tratar de calmarse.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Pues al pareces tengo bastante tiempo libre.- contesto mientras sacaba una manzana de su bolsillo para empezar a comérsela.-

-¿Eso es bueno no?-dijo ya mas sereno.- Quiero decir, después de siete años por fin estas tranqui…

No pudo terminar de decil la frase, pues se había dado cuenta de que había hablado de mas, pues Mimi no estaba enterada de que el, al igual que todos ya sabían todo respecto a ella y a lo mal que lo paso en el Escuadrón Dragón.

Sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba y no se atrevía a verla a los ojos, pues no sabía como le iba a explicar. Siguió en silencio hasta que la castaña hablo.

-Así es, por fin estoy tranquila y aunque aun no me acostumbro creo que me vendrá muy bien esto.- dijo bastante tranquila.-

Al escuchar las palabras de Mimi, Yamato quedo atónito, pues pudo haber imaginado cualquier cosa menos eso.

Por fin tuvo el valor de voltearla a ver.

-Mimi…- dijo en un suspiro pero pues interrumpido.-

-Kouji me lo dijo.- al ver como el príncipe no decía nada, continuo.- Después de haber aceptado ser la maestra de los herederos Yagami me lo contó.- su vista estaba clavada al frente.- Al principio me enoje mucho, pues me nunca me ha gustado que las personas me tengan lastima. Sin embargo me explico que todos ustedes se preocupan mucho por mi.

-Tiene razón.- afirmo con un susurro el rubio.-

-Aun así no entiendo porque.

-¿Qué cosa?

Mimi Tachikawa volteo hacia el príncipe viéndolo directamente a los ojos. Esos ojos azules que admitía, le gustaban por la manera en que la veían.

-No entiendo porque se preocupan por mi.

Yamato soltó una risa algo cansada, pues tal vez ese era un buen momento para sincerarse con la castaña. No podía decirle en seco que estaba enamorado de ella, pues hasta para el era algo rápido.

-No puedo hablar por los demás Mimi, pero si por mi.- dijo de forma honesta.-El día que te hirieron en el bosque me dí cuanta que en realidad no eras esa chica fría que intentabas aparentar. Simplemente esa era la manera en que te protegías de todo y de todos, pues ya no querías que te hicieran mas daño. Me dí cuenta de eso y en ese momento supe que no quería verte sufrir mas. Se que ahora eres un poco mas abierta, pero algo en mi interior- dijo poniendo su mano en su corazón.- me dice que aun tienes mucho miedo de ser lastimada Mimi.

Mimi estaba anonadada por lo que escucho, pues era la primera vez que alguien describía a la perfección como es que ella se sentía en realidad.

Sin previo aviso Yamato Ishida sintió como los brazos de la castaña lo rodeaban en un abrazo. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que el príncipe se moviera un poco para así poder abrazar a la castaña también.

-No te alejes de mi Mimi.- susurro en su oído.- Y yo te prometo que no dejare que sufras de nuevo. Solo no te alejes.

-No lo haré.- contesto igualmente susurrando.-

* * *

Hola! Pff ya los extrañaba muchisimo! ): de verdad quería actualizar antes pero por varias razones no pude, pues me puse muy mal y tuve que ir al hospital D; y tambien me dieron la oportunidad de empezar a trabajar como becaria cosa que esta muy bien! :3 solo que esta semana se pusieron a prueba y pues estuve muy ocupada. De verdad muchisimas gracias por comprenderme! :*

Que les pareció el capítulo de hoy?! Como ven Matt se abrió con Mimi y ella le correspondió :·3 poquito a poquito Mimi se esta dando cuenta que Matt es especial!

Bellas personitas con cuenta ya les respondi!

Bellas personitas sin cuenta:

LULU29:Hola Lulu! como vez que no fue Matt quien los vio! pero bueno al final si se entero! y como que ya empieza a haber amor por ahi! jaja cuidate mucho!

SONY:Hola! claro que te respondere por aqui! :3 y si! que bueno que Mimi ataco a su papa! jaja maldito! y si! el beso entre Mimi y Kouji fue muy lindo! pero hay que recordar que es un Mimato! jaja cuidate mucho!

GUEST: Hola! me da mucho gusto que te este gustando! y aquí en Mexico tambien se dice despabilar! jaja y si, al parecer el rubio ya se esta aplicando!

LAU: Hola Lau! jajaja yo tambien soy 100% fan del mimato, pero Kouji tiene algo que asdfghj jajaja muchisimas gracias por la felicitacion 3

MIMATO05: Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo y espero que te guste mucho!


	14. CAPÍTULO 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

El abrazo duro unos minutos mas hasta que poco a poco se fueron alejando. Sin embargo ninguna gota de incomodidad o de vergüenza se hizo presente.

-¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?- pregunto el príncipe.- Podemos tomar prestados un par de caballos.- sugirió haciendo énfasis en la palabra "prestados".

-¿De que habla?- pregunto escéptica.- No podemos. Es mas, usted debería seguir en clase.

-No te preocupes Mimi, nadie sabe en donde estoy, así que no hay problema.

Yamato se escuchaba muy orgulloso de que nadie supiera de el, pues gracias a eso podría pasar tiempo a solas con la castaña sin que nadie los molestara.

Una pequeña carcajada hizo que el rubio saliera de sus pensamientos.

-Lamento bajarlo de su nube príncipe, pero cuando llegue al gimnasio, Ryo ya se encontraba afuera.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.- Eso quiere decir que Kouji también lo sabe ya que el se tendrá que quedar al cuidado de su hermano y le puedo apostar que Takuya también esta enterado.

Yamato frunció el seño, pues el juraba hacer sido muy cauteloso al momento de irse de la biblioteca, además de que en ningún momento vio a los guardianes.

Dejo salir bruscamente un suspiro.

-Había olvidado que los maestros tierra son un dolor de cabeza.- dijo con un toque de maldad, con la intención de molestar a la castaña.-

-Por eso siempre somos… son los que dirigen las misiones de búsqueda.-

Por un instante el rubio se tenso al escuchar como Mimi hablaba del Escuadrón Dragón como si ella aun perteneciera a el. Había pensado que para ella aun era un golpe bastante fuerte haber abandonado el escuadrón, sin embargo esa idea se fue rápidamente al ver como la castaña ocupo un tono bastante normal.

-¿Acaso no tienen alguna debilidad?- pregunto con un poco de fastidio.-

-Claro que lo tenemos.- dijo sonriendo al ver el puchero del príncipe.- Pero para nuestra buena suerte, nuestra debilidad son las personas que controlan el aire.

-Vaya, al parecer ustedes siempre tendrán la ventaja en las batallas con otros elementos.- dijo mas tranquilo, pues la actitud de fastidio había sido en broma.- Con razón eres la mejor maestra tierra que he conocido.

-No príncipe.- dijo sonrojada.- Aunque los libros y los ancianos digan que todos los elementos tienen desventajas con otros, personalmente creo que es mentira.- Yamato puso mucha atención a lo que decía Mimi.- Yo muchas veces perdí batallas contra agua y fuego, sin embargo el entrenar de manera disciplinada fue lo que me ayudo a mejorar cada vez mas. No soy la mejor y dudo mucho que algún día lo sea.

-No importa lo que digas Mimi, para mi siempre serás la mejor guerrera del mundo.- el sonrojo volvió a aparecer en las mejillas de la castaña.- Me alegra mucho que aceptaras ser la maestra de Taichi y Hikari.

-No se preocupe, yo haré que todo su potencial salga a flote.

-No Mimi, no lo digo por eso.- al decir eso puso su mano en la mejilla de la castaña.-

Antes de que Mimi pudiera reaccionar ante lo que le dijo el príncipe, sintió como un grupo de personas se iba acercando al gimnasio.

Al principio Yamato no entendió porque la castaña se había alejado de el y se paro de la banca, aunque segundos después lo entendió cuando vio a los demás herederos entrar.

* * *

Cuando los herederos de iban acercando al gimnasio pudieron notar como Ryo estaba parado cerca de la puerta.

-Al parecer Yamato decidió no estar solo.- dijo con una sonrisa el mayor de los Yagami.-

Al escuchar eso, su hermana frunció el ceño, pues no quería que el rubio interviniera en su plan de que Mimi y Kouji estuvieran juntos. Pues después de que lo había visto besándose, pensó que en realidad los dos sentían algo muy fuerte, sin embargo eran muy tímidos para confesárselos.

Cuando entraron, pudieron notar que Mimi ya se encontraba en medio del gimnasio esperándolos. Sin embargo Taichi y Hikari pudieron notar el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Todo bien Mimi?- pregunto el príncipe con una sonrisa burlona.- Estas algo roja.

-Todo bien príncipe.- respondió dándose la vuelta.- Ahora por favor alístense para empezar con el entrenamiento.

* * *

Mientras los herederos de la tierra se preparaban, Sora y Takeru se fueron a sentar junto a Yamato, quien tenía una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Así que estuviste aquí desde que te fuiste misteriosamente de la biblioteca ¿eh?- dijo su hermano.-

Yamato se limito a asentir únicamente de la cabeza sin quitar la vista del frente. Específicamente, donde se encontraba Mimi.

Takeru y Sora se voltearon a ver.

-Al parecer Mimi se clavo duro en tu corazón.- comento Sora de la manera mas casual.-

El rubio salio de su transe y volteo rápidamente a ver a su amiga, quien ahora tenía la mirada al frente, por lo cual volteo a ver su hermano.

-Es mas que obvio.- respondió rápidamente.-

El rubio mayor sintió sus mejillas y orejas arder así se limito únicamente a seguir viendo el entrenamiento.

* * *

Por otro lado, Mimi le había puesto a Hilari un ejercicio en el cual tenia que enterrar a la persona que estaba caminando a varios metros de distancia. La victima había sido Takuya, pues era el mas fácil de convencer.

Mientras la princesa entrenaba, ella estaba con el príncipe, pues aun no podía con el ejercicio del día anterior.

Mimi podía notar como el príncipe se esforzaba, sin embargo no podía, por lo cual sin decir nada se dirigió a las gradas donde estaban los demás herederos.

-Princesa.- llamo con voz baja, casi un susurro.- ¿Podría acompañarme un momento por favor?

Sora simplemente asintió la cabeza y bajo de las gradas. En cuando puso un pie en el piso, la castaña pudo notar como Taichi alzaba la cabeza al sentir algo diferente. Acto que hizo que Mimi sonriera.

-Escuche bien príncipe,- hablo cuando ya estaban a pocos metros de distancia.- frente a usted estamos la princesa Sora y yo.- Taichi asintió.- Quiero que se concentre y me arroje una roca, pero tiene que ser muy cuidadoso, pues no queremos que la princesa salga herida.

Al decir esto el príncipe trago saliva, pues lo que menos quería era lastimar a Sora. Por otra parte, la princesa volteo a ver rápidamente a Mimi con cara de preocupación, a lo cual, esta le guiño un ojo dándole a entender que no dejaría que la lastimaran.

Después de unos segundos, todo el gimnasio se quedo en silencio total, pues estaban todos muy concentrados en lo que estaba por ocurrir. Hasta Hikari y Takuya habían dejado de entrenar para observar.

Taichi tomo aire y se concentro lo mas que pudo para así levantar una roca y lanzarla.

Escuchó como esta golpeaba con algo y rapadamente se quito la venda de los ojo. Lo primero que noto fueron dos muros de tierra que cubrían a las dos chicas, por lo cual dejo salir un suspiro, pues Sora estaba bien, pero enfrente de uno de los muros estaba la roca que acababa de lanzar. Poco a poco los muros descendieron dejando ver a Mimi y Sora, dándose cuanta de que a quien había atacado, había sido a la castaña.

La pelirroja rápidamente corrió a abrazar a su amigo, pues estaba muy contenta de que lo había logrado.

-Felicidades príncipe.- felicito Mimi, viendo como Sora se reunía con los rubios en las gradas.- Ahora es usted quien esta sonrojado.

Taichi rezongaba mientras la castaña se limitaba a sonreír.

* * *

El entrenamiento continuo un par de horas mas y cuando los Yagami estaban preparando sus cosas para irse, todos se reunieron en las gradas para platicar, principalmente de la repentina huida de Yamato.

El rubio se limito a decir que no tenía ganas de estar en clase, por lo cual decidió ir al gimnasio donde se encontró a Mimi.

Todos ya sabían a la perfección que Yamato gustaba de Mimi, todos menos alguien.

-Oye Mimi- llamo Hikari.- ¿Qué te parece si mañana para que no te aburras en la mañana, sales a dar un paseo con Kouji?

El ambiente se volvió un poco tenso, pues nadie esperaba ese comentario de Hikari.

-¿Disculpe?- fue lo único que pudo decir la castaña.-

-Si Mimi, no es secreto que ustedes son muy cercanos, además, dudo mucho que desde que se convirtieron en nuestros guardianes han tenido tiempo a solas ¿Qué opinas?

* * *

Hola! muy tarde pero aquí esta el nuevo capítulo! Muchisimas gracias todas las que me tienen paciencia al momento de esperar, les juro que hago todo lo posible por publicar lo mas rapido que puedo!

Pero bueno, ahora con el capitulo! Como ven ya se estan abriendo cada vez mas nuestros protagonistas, sin embargo aunque ya todos se dieron cuenta, Hikari aun piensa que el indicado para mimi es Kouji D: pero bueno, pronto le haremos entender que no es así :D

Personitas con cuenta ya les respondi!

Personitas sin cuenta:

SONY: Hola Sony! jaja como vez, las niñas si estaban de chismosas jaja por lo cual yamato se entero, pero lo bueno fue que no se dio por vensido! el va por Mimi! jaja cuidate mucho!

LULU29: jaja Hola Lulu! y pues si, la mejor opción seria que nos quedaramos con Kouji jajaj para que Mimi y Yamato sean felices jajaj cuidate mucho!

LAU:Hola! muchas gracias pro tu paciencia! Pfff ese dilema con Kouji por ser tan asdfghj! jaja y pues como vez que fue Hikari quien los vio pero ahora ella quiere ver a Mimi y a Kouji! D; cuidate mucho!

Tally: Hola! antes que nada bienvenida, y me alegra mucho que te gusto, tanto que lo leiste en un día *U* yo tambpoco había pensado en la pareja de Mimi y Kouji pero siento que el y matt tiene caracter similar y pues porque no? jaja tampoco quiero que el sufra! a ver que pasa! cuidate mucho!


	15. CAPÍTULO 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Todos seguían en total silencio esperando la respuesta de la castaña. Sobre todo el príncipe Yamato, quien por unos momentos había olvidado que Kouji era su "rival".

Su corazón latía rápidamente y cada segundo que Mimi seguía en silencio se le hacía eterno ¿Qué pasaría si ella aceptara? ¿Y si no lo hace, el tendría que ver en su decisión?

-Lo siento mucho princesa, pero antes de aceptar ser su maestra, acorde que no intervendría en el trabajo de los demás guardianes.-explico la castaña.-

-Pero Mimi…- insistió la princesa.-

-Ya la escuchaste Hikari, no insistas mas.- intervino Sora al ver como Mimi se estaba incomodando. Además de que quería ayudar a Yamato.- Vámonos ya.

La castaña menos cruzo los brazos y con un puchero empezó a caminar hacia la salida acompañada del príncipe Takeru.

-Gracias.- le susurro Mimi a Sora.-

-No hay de que, para eso estamos las amigas.

Dicho eso, la princesa y todos los demás herederos se dirigieron a la salida dejando a una Mimi con una sonrisa la cual no podía esconder.

Se quedo recargada en la puerta del gimnasio viendo como los herederos se iban alejando poco a poco seguidos por sus guardianes.

En lo personal no le incomodaba para nada pasar algún tiempo a solas con Kouji, sin embargo en ese momento sintió que era bastante inapropiado. Independientemente de que fuera una condición para quedarse en el castillo como maestra.

Siguió pensando en cual podría haber sido la razón por la que no quería aceptar salir con su amigo hasta que sintió una mirada. Alzo la vista y sin mas lo pudo observar. El príncipe Yamato había volteado a verla y cuando ella lo noto, le dedico una media sonrisa, la cual ella le devolvió.

En cuanto el grupo desapareció de su vista, la sonrisa de Mimi se borro rápidamente al entender todo. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, pues la verdadera razón por la que no quería aceptar la proposición de la princesa Hikari era el príncipe Yamato. Sentía que era incorrecto después de haberse acercado a el como lo había hecho las ultimas veces.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora, tanto que creía que en cualquier momento se saldría de su pecho. El aire le faltaba y rápidamente creo un montículo de piedra para poder sentarse.

-No, no, no…- susurraba mientras ponía sus manos en su cabeza.- No puede ser.

El haber descubierto que tenía sentimientos hacia el príncipe la hizo emocionarse, pues era la primera vez que le pasaba eso y para ser sincera, se sentía muy bien. Pero esa era su menor preocupación, pues lo que realmente le aterraba era que las demás personas lo supieran, pues ya podía imaginar la reacción de su padre si se enterara. Keisuke Tachikawa se encargaría de alejarla de todos aquellos que a aprendido a querer con todo su corazón. No podría soportarlo.

Mimi no era tonta, y sabía que no le era indiferente al rubio, sin embargo ella sentía mucha inseguridad en ese momento.

* * *

La hora de la cena había llegado y los herederos se encontraban en el comedor. Todos menos la princesa Hikari, quien seguía algo sentida por lo ocurrido en el gimnasio.

-¿Cuándo nos pensabas decir que te gustaba Mimi?- pregunto directamente, peor de forma amigable el príncipe Takeru.-

Yamato casi se atragantaba con su comida y cuando por fin se controlo volteo a ver se manera acusadora a Taichi.

-¡Ey! A mi no se veas, que yo no he dicho nada.- se defendió el moreno cruzándose de brazos .-

-¿Qué?- dijo la princesa Sora.- ¡¿Acaso tu ya lo sabias?!

-No te enojes conmigo Sora, pues es verdad que yo lo presentía, sin embargo hasta hace muy poco la actitud de nuestro querido Yamato fue lo que me lo confirmo.- la pelirroja se le quedo viendo con los ojos entrecerrados teniendo una batalla interna entre creerle o no.- Te lo juro.

Por su lado, Yamato cada vez se incomodaba mas al ver como sus amigos y hablaban sobre sus sentimientos sobre Mimi.

-¿Sabes?- dijo su hermano al ver que Taichi y Sora seguían discutiendo.- Hasta cierto punto ya lo veía venir.

El rubio se limito a levantar los hombres, para después poner los codos sobre la mesa y posar su cara en sus manos.

-¿Piensas pedirle que sea tu pareja para el aniversario del Nuevo reino?- pregunto la princesa.-

-No lo se…

-Pues tienes que apurarte, pues si no lo haces, probablemente Kouji se te adelante.- dijo Taichi con malicia recibiendo un gesto de odio.-

-Por cierto.- agrego Takeru.- ¿Cómo fue que a Hikari se le metió la idea de emparejar a Mimi y a Kouji?

Al ver que Sora desviaba la mirada, Yamato hablo.

-Los vio besándose.- soltó como si las palabras lo lastimaran físicamente.-

-Yo te lo advertí.-dijo Taichi recibiendo un codazo por parte de su amiga.- ¡Auch!

-Yamato, si de verdad la quieres lucha por ella, pues se nota que tu tampoco le eres indiferente.

Al escuchar las palabras de su amiga su animo subió un poco mas.

-¿Pero que hay de Hikari?

-Intentare hablar con ella, así que no te preocupes hermano.- contesto sonriéndole.-

-Exacto, nosotros haremos que la enana entienda.- agrego Taichi.-

* * *

Era de noche y Mimi Tachikawa caminaba por los pasillos del palacio, cuando se dio cuenta de que Ryo era el encargado en ese momento de vigilar. Cambio su rumbo hasta encontrarse delante de una puerta y tocar.

-¿Mimi?- pregunto con sorpresa Kouji al ver a la castaña.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tengo nueces.- dijo mostrándole el pequeño envase.-

Kouji soltó una sonrisa, pues cuando eran pequeños y Mimi se tenía que quedar sola en su casa, siempre iba a donde Kouji con algunas nueces para así pasar el rato mientras las comían.

Los dos se encontraban en uno de los jardines, estaban sentados en el pasto, uno alado del otro con el envase de nueces en medio.

Llevaban aproximadamente media hora hablando de cosas bastante triviales; desde el clima, lo bien que Ryo se había adaptado a ser guardián, las tonterías que decía Takuya, entre otras cosas.

-Kouji.- llamo después de haber quedado en silencio, aunque no era para nada incomodo.- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo y me lo responder con toda sinceridad?

-Claro que si Mimi.

-¿Por qué me besaste el otro día?- pregunto de forma directa, sin embardo se dio cuenta de que su amigo de tenso de inmediato.- No lo tomes a mal, no me enoje, pues yo lo respondí, solo quiero saber el porque.

-Mimi, tu eres una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida y de verdad no sabes lo impotente que me sentí al verte llorar de esa forma por causa de tu padre. Fue revivir lo que paso ese día en el Escuadrón.- Mimi bajo la mirada mientras asentía.- Por eso, cuando tu me dijiste que no tenia porque disculparme, me di cuenta que esa inocencia y pureza que por mucho tiempo creí que había desaparecido seguía adentro de ti. Fue por eso que te bese, porque me alegre que la pequeña niña que prácticamente me obligo a ser su amigo seguía ahí. Jamás se fue.

Algunas lagrimas se escapaban de los ojos color miel de la castaña, pues Kouji tenía razón. Se sentía muy alegre de poder desenvolverse de nuevo con las personas que la rodeaban.

-¿Y tu Mimi, porque me besaste?

-Muy fácil, lo hice porque no encontré otra forma de agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mi.

El peli azul sonrió al escuchar eso.

-Me alegra mucho que los herederos entraran en nuestras vidas. Pues ellos son los que te han hecho cambiar para bien, sobre todo el príncipe Yamato.- al ver que Mimi se sonrojaba continuo.- Es algo obvio y no tienes porque avergonzarte.

-Tengo mucho miedo de que Keisuke se entere y trate de alejarme de todos.- confeso con una mirada triste.-

-Ya no eres una niña que depende se su padre Mimi,- contesto con seriedad.- además de que ya no perteneces al Escuadrón Dragón.

-¿Qué hay de ustedes?- dijo con preocupación.- No quiero que les pase algo por mi culpa.

-No te preocupes por nosotros , preocúpate por ti.- tranquilizo.-

Al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, Mimi se limito a abrazarlo y susurrar un "Gracias".

* * *

Habían pasado tres días y Yamato Ishida seguía buscando la manera de pedirle a Mimi que fuera su acompañante para la fiesta, sin embargo cada que se encontraba frente a ella quedaba completamente mudo. Así que solo se limitaba a saludarla e irse. Cosa que desconcertaba a la castaña, pero que al mismo tiempo trataba de no darle mucha importancia.

-Hola Mimi.- Saludo la princesa Sora al encontrarse a la castaña en uno de los pasillos.-

-Buenos días princesa.

-¿Cuándo me empezaras a llamar simplemente Sora?- reprocho, pero al ver que la castaña simplemente alzaba los hombros decidió continuar.- Bueno, discutiremos eso luego. Lo importante es saber que usaras mañana.

-¿Disculpe?- pregunto al no tener idea lo que la princesa hablaba.-

-¿Qué, acaso no te han comentado nada sobre el aniversario del Nuevo Reino?- la castaña se limito a negar con la cabeza.-

-Oh, ya veo, todos han estado muy ocupados y tal vez por eso no te han avisado.

 ** _¡Te voy a matar Yamato Ishida!_**

-Bueno Mimi, lo importante aquí es que tenemos prácticamente un día para conseguirte un lindo atuendo para mañana, así que vamos.

Sora tomo la mano de Mimi y empezó a caminar bastante rápido, pues tenían muchas cosas por hacer, entre ellas reprocharle a Yamato el no haber invitado a Mimi aun.

* * *

Hola! Aquí esta el capitulo y de verdad trate actualizar lo mas pronto posible, creo que me tarde menos que la ultima vez pero bueno, tengo que decirles que ya falta poco para que esta historia termine, así que me pondre las pilas para que este antes de acabar el año!

Como ven, por fin Mimi se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Yamato, sin embargo tiene mucho miedo por su papá! ademas de que ya se aclaro que los sentimientos de Kouji por ella son simplemente de amistad, pues en lo personal no queria que le rompieran el corazon :3 jajaja

Muchas gracias a las personas que aun siguen mi historia, pues aunque son mucho menos que al principio, me motivan mucho a seguir adelante!

Cuidense mucho! Personitas con cuenta ya les respondi!

 **LAU: Muchas gracias por ser paciente, de verdad lo aprecio mucho! Y no jaja Kari no lo hace por molestar, solamente que ella no a visto ningun tipo de interes por parte de Yamato hacia Mimi... Aun (; Cuidate muchisimo! y gracias de nuevo!**


	16. CAPÍTULO 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

El día había llegado y todos en el Nuevo Reino corrían de un lado a otro. En el pueblo estaban dando los últimos toques a las decoraciones que se colocaron en la plaza principal, pues la tradición era que en la tarde los reyes y sus respectivas familias iban a celebrar la unidad de los pueblos. En el palacio por su parte, se estaban colocando el banquete y verificando los lugares para los músicos, pues cuando las familias reales regresaban al palacio se hacía un baile un poco mas privado en donde personas importantes iban a festejar y al mismo tiempo aprovechaban el poder platicar sobre proyectos a futuro.

Mimi Tachikawa estaba despierta desde antes de que el sol saliera, pues el día anterior no pudieron encontrar un vestido para ella, pues era prácticamente imposible que le confeccionaran uno en tan poco tiempo, así que la princesa había optado en prestarle un vestido a la castaña, pero obviamente lo mando a modificar para que Mimi brillara e impresionara a Yamato.

Habían tomado un pequeño descanso para almorzar algo, así que se reunieron con los demás herederos. La conversación era bastante tranquila y la verdad era que Mimi casi no platicaba pues estaba luchando para no quedarse dormida.

-Disculpen herederos.- dijo interrumpiendo Kouji.- Mimi ¿puedes venir un momento?

Dicho eso Mimi se disculpo y salio con el peli azul, dejando a un Yamato serio y a una Hikari bastante sonriente.

-¿Y tu de que te ríes enana?- pregunto Taichi tratando de sonar algo enojado.-

-De nada.

* * *

Por otro lado, Mimi había acompañado a Kouji a la entrada principal.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto algo inquieta.-

-El Escuadrón partirá hoy.

-¡¿Qué?!- reaccionó casi gritando.- Pero la misión estaba planeada para dentro de una semana.

-Lo se, pero al parecer el contacto que tenían insistió en que se adelantara pues los rebeldes tienen planeado moverse de sitio pronto.

-Ya veo…

-Iré a despedirme de mi padre.- dijo serio.- ¿Me quieres acompañar?

-Por supuesto.

Sin decir mas, los dos caminaron en silencio hasta donde se encontraba prácticamente todo el Escuadrón Dragón alistándose y despidiéndose de sus familiares, pues esa era una misión muy peligrosa y eran consientes de que tal vez no todos regresarían.

Visualizaron a Kousei Minamoto quien estaba junto a su esposa Tomoko y el hermano gemelo de Kouji, Koichi.

-Hijo, que bueno que llegaste.- dijo su madre la cual tenía rastros de que había llorado.- ¡Mimi! que gusto verte.

La castaña se limito a dedicarle una linda sonrisa –algo que desconcertó un poco a la señora.- y hacer una reverencia.

-Comandante.- dirigiéndose al señor Minamoto.- Le deseo mucho éxito en esta misión y recuerde que todos los estaremos esperando con los brazos abiertos.

-Muchas gracias por tus palabras Mimi.- dijo mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de la castaña.- Daremos lo mejor de nosotros.

-Se que así será.- poniendo su mano en la del comandante como señal de apoyo.- Los dejare para que se puedan despedir a gusto.-

Camino unos cuantos metros para así darles espacio a Kouji y su familia de despedirse. Se quedo recargada en un muro y mientras esperaba pudo notar a su padre dando indicaciones. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que Keisuke Tachikawa noto a su hija y empezó a caminar hacia ella.

Mimi respiro hondo, pues no había tenido ningún tipo de acercamiento con su padre desde el incidente.

-Así que hoy se irán.- dijo siendo la primera en hablar.-

-Si, es la mejor opción.- dijo de forma tangente.-

Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo entre los dos, pues no sabían que mas decir.

-Solamente encárgate de regresar, por favor.- pidió con voz baja y la mirada gacha.- Tienes que regresar… tu y todos los demás.

-Daré lo mejor de mi para guiarlos al éxito.- respondió con un nudo en la garganta, pues es la primera vez que su hija se preocupaba de esa manera.-

Mimi simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-Toma,- dijo extendiéndole una pequeña caja de madera.- tu le darás un mejor uso… era de tu madre.

Al escuchar eso, los ojos de la castaña amenazaban con empezar a soltar lagrimas, así que se limito a tomar la caja.

Antes de que pudieran decirse algo mas, notaron la presencia de Kouji por lo cual Keisuke decidió marcharse.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto rápidamente el peli azul.- vi que Keisuke esta contigo.

-Todo bien, no te preocupes.- contesto guardando la caja en su bolsillo.- ¿Nos vamos?

Kouji asintió y los dos amigos se fueron alejando poco a poco.

* * *

Al llegar de nuevo con los herederos, Sora rápidamente se llevo a Mimi para ir por el vestido.

-¡Por Dios Mimi, estas hermosa!- dijo la princesa al ver a la castaña probándose el vestido.- Ese vestido estaba destinado para ti.

Mimi estaba sonrojada por las palabras de Sora, además de que era la primera vez que usaba un vestido y para ser sincera le gustaba como se veía.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron peinándose y maquillándose, pues al ver que Yamato no tuvo el valor de pedirle a Mimi que fuera su pareja, decidió que la castaña luciera totalmente hermosa para que así el rubio se viera amenazado por todos aquellos que contemplaran a Mimi.

-Mimi, ya me tengo que ir, pues la celebración del pueblo esta por comenzar.- anuncio la princesa estando en el cuarto de Mimi.-

-Si princesa, muchas gracias por todo lo que hizo el día de hoy.- agradeció con una sonrisa y algo sonrojada.-

-No tienes que agradecer nada.- devolviéndole la sonrisa.- En un rato Haruka vendrá para ayudarte a vestirte. Hasta luego.

-Adios.

En cuanto la puerta de la habitación se cerro, Mimi soltó un suspiro. No precisamente por el echo de tener unas cuantas horas para relajarse, sino que después de haber visto a su padre, sus pensamientos estaban únicamente en la caja que este le había dado, la cual aun no habría, pues quería estar a solas al momento de hacerlo.

Tomo la pequeña caja entre sus manos y la observo por algunos segundos, hasta que tomo valor y la abrió. Cuidadosamente tomo el collar, notando que el dije era una esmeralda, la cual había sido modificada –probablemente gracias a algún maestro tierra.- hasta darle la forma de una lagrima.

Recordaba a la perfección que su nana le había contado historias sobre como el mundo que conocían giraban en torno a los ocho emblemas, entre ellos el de la pureza. Representado como una lagrima color verde.

La esmeralda estaba colgada en un listón de terciopelo negro, descubriendo que en realidad era una gargantilla.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Mimi se la coloco contemplándose en el pequeño espejo de mano que tenia tratando de no llorar, pues realmente no quería arruinar el maquillaje que le habían colocado.

-Gracias, papá.- susurro.-

* * *

Mientras tanto, las familias reales se encontraban en los carruajes que los llevarían hasta el pueblo.

-No he visto a Mimi en todo el día.- comento Takeru.-

-Es verdad, después del almuerzo no supimos mas de ella.- agrego Taichi.-

-No sean impacientes, pues cuando la vean se darán cuanta que valió toda la pena la espera.

Aunque la princesa dijo eso para todos, Yamato sintió a la perfección como la mirada de Sora lo acusaba por no haber invitado a Mimi.

Al llegar, todo el pueblo recibió de una manera muy acogedora a las familias reales, guiándolos a sus respectivos lugares.

Los reyes y reinas dieron un pequeño discurso a su pueblo sobre lo felices que les hacía el poder celebrar un año mas la unidad de los reino.

La música empezó a sonar y todas las personas tomaron a sus parejas para empezar a danzar. Los reyes de la tierra fueron los primeros de las familias reales en comenzar a bailar.

Un grupo de niños de no mas de siete años se acercaron algo tímidos a los herederos. Al notarlos, fue Takeru el primero en extenderle la mano a una niña de cabello pelirrojo bastante rizado, quien se sonrojo al instante. Poco a poco los demás herederos imitaron al rubio, aunque Yamato competía con la pequeña niña de cabello negro con la que bailaba en quien estaba mas sonrojado.

Fuegos artificiales se dejaron ver en el cielo, mostrando cientos de colores alegres. Todos estaban encantados con el espectáculo.

* * *

Los carruajes habían llegado a la entrada del palacio, así que Sora rápidamente bajo.

-Los veré en unos momentos, iré por Mimi.

Dicho eso salio casi corriendo hacia la habitación de la castaña dejando a un rubio bastante nervioso.

-No puedes esperar mas a verla ¿no es así?- dijo Taichi al ver a su amigo.-

-Es verdad, estoy muy… ansioso.

-Lo mejor será ir al salón principal.- propuso Takeru.-

En el salón ya se encontraban la mayoría de los invitados. Meseros caminaban con charolas ofreciéndole a los comensales bocadillos y copas de vino. La música ambiental era bastante agradable pues daba ambiente pero al mismo tiempo no intervenía en las platicas de los demás.

-Disculpa Yamato.- hablo la reina Toshiko.- ¿No has visto a Sora?

-Fue por Mimi, en cualquier momento llega…

No pudo terminar de hablar, pues en cuanto volteo pudo ver a Sora entrar seguida de Mimi, la cual lucia extremadamente hermosa.

-Ya veo, muchas gracias.- concluyo la reina entre risas al ver la reacción de Yamato al ver a Mimi.-

No podía dejar de ver la castaña, quien llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido color vino con detalles en la cintura y en las mangas de color beige. Llevaba los hombros descubiertos. Pudo notar que a diferencia de todas las mujeres que se encontraban presentes, el vestido de Mimi no tenia un vuelo exagerado, la falda caía de forma recta hasta el piso. Cuando se enfoco en el rostro de la chica, noto que llevaba muy poco maquillaje, sin embargo sus hermosos ojos miel destacaban bastante, además de que era la primera vez que la veía con el cabello suelo, pues siempre lo llevaba en una trenza.

Poco a poco salio del transe y se empezó a caminar hacia ella. Antes de llegar, paso junto a Sora.

-Ya no puedo hacer mas para ayudarte, todo depende de ti ahora.- le susurro a lo cual el rubio asintió.-

Al llegar con la castaña, el sonrojo se y el nerviosismo se hizo presente por parte de los dos.

-Mi-Mimi.- dijo tratando de tranquilizarse.- Estas hermosa.

Tachikawa se sonrojo aun mas.

Del otro lado del salón, Hikari Yagami había visto como Yamato se acerco a Mimi, cosa que la hizo molestar bastante, así que rápidamente empezó a caminar hacia ellos para "rescatar" a la castaña, pero una mano la detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Takeru.-

-No voy a dejar que tu hermano se interponga entre Mimi y Kouji.- contesto mas enojada que al principio.-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que Mimi y Kouji son la pareja ideal?

-¡Se besaron Takeru!- por fin había dejado de forcejear.- Eso quiere decir que se quieren y tu hermano esta interfiriendo.

Takeru simplemente sonrío.

-Obsérvalos bien.- pidió mientras señalaba a Mimi y a su hermano.- Date cuenta de la forma en que los dos se ven.

Hikari hizo caso y los vio. De inmediato su rostro se relajo, pues por primera vez noto como esos dos se veían mutuamente. Sus ojos brillaban. Sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas, además de que se podía ver como los dos soltaban risitas mientras hablaban.

-¿Ellos dos?- pregunto ilusa.- ¿Desde cuando?

-No estoy seguro, pues tiene muy poco que nos enteramos, pero eso si, jamás había visto a mi hermano enamorado.

-Creo que le debo una disculpa.- dijo avergonzada.-

-No te preocupes por eso ahora.- dijo sonriendo.- ¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos por unos bocadillos?

Hikari asintió y los dos jóvenes caminaron hacia la mesa en donde se encontraban los bocadillos.

-Quien iba a pensar que esos dos podrían terminar juntos en algún momento.- dijo para si misma.-

* * *

Hola! Pues estos últimos días los tuve libres, así que aproveche para escribir este capítulo, pues no era justo que las ultimas veces tuvieran que esperar mucho :D

Este capitulo es el principio de lo mas interesante de todo el fanfic (creo yo) pues los capítulos siguientes son pura acción y romance (;

Como siempre me gustaria que me contaran que les pareció este capitulo, pues vemos que por fin los Tachikawa tuvieron una breve conversación, la cual fue civilizada, ademas de que Keisuke le hizo un lindo regalo a Mimi. Tambien por fin Kari de dio cuenta que Kouji no era el indicado para la castañ

En lo personal, me gustaría platicar mas con todas ustedes, por eso les quiero dejar mi twitter, mi snapchat y mi instagram, que son las redes sociales que mas ocupo, por si alguien me quiere agregar y tener un contacto mas directo :3

 **TWITTER: estheerbea_**

 **SNAPCHAT: estheerbea**

 **INSTAGRAM: estherbea_**

Bellas personitas con cuenta ya les respondi!

 **Bellas perersonitas sin cuenta:**

 **Anahiihana:** Hola! jaja como vez oficialmente ya empezó la fiesta y si, es muy lento, por eso Sora le estaba ayudando, aunque claro, el es el que debe dar el paso final! Cuidate mucho y gracias por leer!

 **LAU:** Hola Lau! no te preocupes que el próximo capitulo habrá mas detalle del aniversario :3 OH por dios! no sabia que Kouji te caia mal jajajaja mnos mal ya no jajaja Cuidate muchisismo!


	17. CAPÍTULO 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Mimi y Yamato habían estado platicando un poco mas, para que así los nervios pasaran a segundo plano.

-Es la primera vez que vengo a un evento de este tipo.- confeso la castaña.- Estoy muy lejos de mi zona de confort.

-Me imagino que no es sencillo cambiar las armaduras por un vestido y la espada por el maquillaje.- soltó con una sonrisa burlona.- Sin embargo valió mucho la pena, de verdad.

-No todos estamos acostumbrados a este tipo de vida.- contesto de forma burlona también.-

Yamato soltó una risotada, pues era verdad lo que decía Mimi.

-Lo mejor será que vallamos con los demás.-dijo ofreciéndole su brazo.-

La castaña tomo el brazo del rubio y lentamente empezaron a caminar hacia los herederos. Mimi noto que había muchas personas presentes, entre invitados y servidumbre. No conocía ni a una cuarta parte.

-¡Eres un egoísta Yamato!- reclamo Taichi.- Hasta ahora nos dejas ver a Mimi.

Dicho esto el moreno tomo la mano de la castaña haciéndola dar una vuelta. Acto que hizo sonrojarse mucho mas a Mimi.

-Vaya que estas preciosa.

-Muchas gracias príncipe.- agradeció desviando la vista, pues creía que su cara no podía estar mas roja.-

-Ya, ya, mejor vamos a bailar un poco.

Como siempre la princesa Sora sacaba a Mimi de momentos incómodos.

Taichi le ofreció su mano a la pelirroja para después caminar hacia la pista, seguidos de Takeru y Hikari.

-¿Y tu Mimi, quieres bailar?- pregunto dudoso.-

-No lo creo príncipe.- contesto rápidamente.- No se bailar.

-No te preocupes, tampoco es mi actividad favorita.- dijo aliviado.- ¿Qué tal si vamos a la terraza?

De nuevo tomo el brazo de Yamato y empezaron a caminar siendo observados de lejos por las reinas quienes estaban bastante sonrientes, sobre todo la reina Natsuko.

-Me alegra mucho que hayas asistido al aniversario.

-Agradézcale a la princesa Sora, pues fue ella quien me invito al evento.

-Si, sobre eso…- dijo con vergüenza.- En realidad quería invitarte y que fueras mi pareja.

-¿Y por que no lo hizo?- pregunto dudosa.-

-Lo intente varias veces, sin embargo cada que estaba frente a ti… simplemente me quedaba sin palabras.- la castaña se limitaba a verlo, por lo cual decidió continuar.- Últimamente nos hemos acercado bastante Mimi, sin embargo llegue a un punto en el que me pone nervioso estar cerca de ti.

-Me… me pasa lo mismo.- la voz de Mimi era prácticamente un susurro y sin dejarlo de ver a los ojos.-

Yamato abrió los ojos como platos, pues aunque sus amigos ya le habían dicho que no le era indiferente a la castaña, escucharlo de sus propias palabras lo dejo sin aliento. Tenia miedo de que en cualquier momento pudiera despertar y descubrir que todo era un sueño. Era el momento, tenia que confesarle todo eso que sentía por ella.

-Mimi,- dijo poniendo su mano en la mejilla de la Tachikawa.- estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti.

Lo dijo, le había confesado a Mimi Tachikawa que estaba enamorado de ella. Sin embargo noto que la castaña ya no lo veía, en realidad tenia la vista fija en la entrada de la terraza, viendo directamente algo en el salón.

Eso desconcertó mucho al príncipe, pues acababa de confesarle su amor y ella ni siquiera era para verlo. Volteo un poco para encontrar aquello que era mas importante para Mimi, pero en realidad no vio nada fuera de lo normal. Gente bailando, riendo. El salón no era tan grande y aun así no encontró nada fuera de lo común.

-¿Mimi?- llamo bastante serio.- ¿Qué…?

No pudo terminar de hablar pues fue empujado por la castaña, la cual empezó a correr con un poco de dificultad gracias al vestido.

Yamato la siguió bastante desconcertado, hasta que vio como con un movimiento de pies y manos hizo que una pared de roca se levantara para que segundos después seis flechas chocaran con ella, salvándole la vida a los reyes y reinas.

Volteo la mirada y pudo notar que quien había atacado era uno de los meseros, por lo cual rápidamente lo ataco dejándolo inconsciente. Los invitados entraron en pánico al ver que todos los meseros en realidad eran rebeldes.

Mimi estaba tan sorprendida por el ataque, que no se dio cuenta que un gran bloque de hielo iba dirigido hacia ella.

-¡Cuidado Mimi!- grito Takuya desviando el ataque.- ¿Estas bien?

-Si, pero tenemos que poner a salvo a todos.-

Dicho esto, los guardianes de los reyes y los herederos buscaban una manera de sacar intactos a sus protegidos.

El problema era que los rebeldes les ganaban en numero, pues todo el Escuadrón Dragón a excepción de los guardianes, se encontraban en la misión, además de que los soldados del ejercito real estaban divididos. La mitad se encontraba en el pueblo y la otra mitad en el palacio.

Tenia que pensar en algo y rápido, pues aunque la prioridad eran las familias reales, también estaban los invitados.

-¡Ryo, necesito tu ayuda!

El guardián dejo a los rubios a cargo de Kouji y Takuya para así llegar con Mimi, quien protegía a una pareja.

-Ayúdame a tirar la pared y crear una rampa para que todos puedan escapar.- pidió mientras se quitaba de enzima a los rebeldes.

Rápidamente tres soldados llegaron para respaldar a los maestros tierra. Mimi y Ryo se colocaron uno a lado del otro y con un movimiento de manos de forma coordinada, golpearon la pared para así romper la mayor parte del muro. Seguido por otro movimiento para crear con todas las rocas que se cayeron una rampa que daba directo a uno de los jardines.

Todos aquellos que protegían el palacio empezaron a pelear con los rebeldes haciendo que retrocedieran un poco para así darle oportunidad a las personas de escapar.

Las familias reales estaban listas para salir de igual manera, pero fueron bloqueados.

-¡No!- ordeno Kouji.- Ustedes son el blanco principal, tenemos que sacarlos por otro lado.-

-¿Por donde?- pregunto el rey Susumu.-

-Este palacio no tiene bunker.- agrego el rey Haruhiko.

El peli azul se quedo pensando en como poner a salvo a las familias reales, hasta que el guardián de los reyes del fuego hablo.

-No hay bunker, pero junto al palacio está la antigua base del ejercito.- explico el hombre.- Pueden llegar por debajo de la tierra, pero necesitamos a maestros tierra para que hagan el túnel.

Sin decir mas, Kouji corrió hacia donde estaba Mimi para tomarla del brazo y sin decir nada llevarla con las familias.

-Tienes que sacarlos de aquí.- dijo serio y tomándola de los hombros.-Llévalos a la antigua base.

Mimi asintió y rápidamente creo un hueco en el piso, por donde las familias iban bajando, seguidos de dos guardianes. Pero antes de que ella entrara, pudo ver como los soldados no podían controlar a todos los rebeldes, además de que entre ellos el guardián de los reyes del agua, un hombre llamado Shiro, el cual controlaba la tierra acababa de ser herido de gravedad. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia donde estaba el y lo llevo al túnel en donde los demás lo ayudaron a bajar.

-¡Vamos Mimi!- dijo apresurado el príncipe Yamato.-

-No los puedo dejar solos, me quedare con ellos.

-¡No digas tonterías!- grito desesperado.-¡No voy a dejar que te quedes!

-Lo siento, pero me quedare.- dijo seria.- Taichi y Hikari los guiaran, confío en ustedes.- dijo lo ultimo viendo a los hermanos Yagami, los cuales asintieron.-

Sin dejar que nadie mas dijera algo, cerro el túnel dejándolo a todos en completa oscuridad.

-¡Abre ese maldito túnel, Taichi!

-Lo siento Yamato.

Si no hubiera estado todo oscuro, el rubio hubiera ido directamente a golpear al moreno para obligarlo a abrir.

Después de batallar un poco, por fin lograron convencer a Yamato de empezar a caminar por el túnel que poco a poco los hermanos Yagami iban construyendo.

Por fin habían llegado a la base en donde encontraron unas viejas antorchas y las prendieron. Los dos guardianes que estaban bien se quedaron afuera haciendo guardia, mientras las familias reales deseaban con todo su ser que pudieran contener a los rebeldes.

-Yamato.- llamo su madre, a lo que el simplemente ignoro.- Estará bien, ella y los demás son excelentes guerreros.

-La ultima vez que pensé eso, salio herida.- dijo viendo a su madre, la cual noto mucha ira e impotencia.- Yo le prometí que jamás dejaría que le hicieran daño de nuevo.

La reina Natsuko podía sentir toda esa tristeza por lo cual se limito a abrazarlo. Acto que al principio no le agrada para nada al rubio, pero poco a poco se dejo envolver por los brazos de su madre.

Dos hora había pasado aproximadamente y las familias reales estaban mas que nerviosos y preocupados, hasta que escucharon como la puerta se iba abriendo poco a poco dejando ver a los guardianes y a Mimi.

Los tres jóvenes venían exhaustos, por lo cual se dejaron caer en el piso mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento.

EL vestido de Mimi estaba rasgado y sucio, su cabello estaba desordenado y su cara tenia rastros de polvo y uno que otro raspón.

Yamato Ishida se acerco a la castaña rápidamente para tomarla de los hombros y levantarla de una forma un poco violenta. Sus ojos estaban muy serios, tanto que la castaña sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo, pues intimidaba bastante.

Todos los presentes estaban alertas, pues la actitud del rubio los tenia mas que sorprendido. Kouji rápidamente se levanto con la intención de alejarlo de Mimi, pero antes de que se pudiera acercar, el rubio abrazo a la castaña como si su vida dependiera de ello, sorprendiendo a todos.

Al sentir el abrazo, Mimi empezó a cerrar sus ojos y a corresponderle, pues se sentía a salvo entre los brazos del príncipe Yamato.

Todos los presentes se dieron cuenta de que estaban de mas, por lo tanto decidieron darles su espacio.

-¿Cómo fue que lograron vencer a los rebeldes?- pregunto la princesa Sora.- Quiero decir, los superaban en numero.

-Para ser sincero, creí que en cualquier momento íbamos a caer.- confeso Ryo.-

-Es verdad, sin embargo los invitados que escaparon avisaron a los demás soldados y vinieron a respaldarnos.-continuo Takuya.-

-¿Entonces ya podemos salir de aquí?- pregunto el rey del agua.-

-Los soldados ya están llevándose a todos los rebeldes, sin embargo creemos que es mejor que pasen la noche aquí por si llega a haber otro ataque.- respondió el peli azul.-

Las familias no discutieron mas, pues también estaban concientes de que ese ataque podría no ser el único en la noche, además de que el pueblo ya estaba a salvo.

* * *

Yamato rompió el abrazo, sin embargo no se alejo para nada de Mimi. Se estaban viendo fijamente a los ojos, ya no había sonrojo. Era como si estuvieran acostumbrados a esa cercanía desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Mimi.- dijo despacio.- Antes del ataque dije algo…

-Lo se.- susurro.-

El rubio se quedo en silencio, pues no sabia que decir después de esa respuesta que en realidad no le decía nada.

-Lo se, y al principio trataba de no sentirme de la misma manera.-contunio la castaña.-Quería evitar sentirme así… pero no lo logre.

-Quieres decir que…- Yamato no podía terminar de hablar, pues todo parecía tan irreal.

-Así es,- dijo por primera vez con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.- yo también estoy enamorada de ti… Yamato Ishida.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo a la castaña de las mejillas para besarla. Después de tanto esperar, por fin había probado los labios de Mimi Tachikawa.

El beso era lento, transmitía mucho sentimiento. Por primera vez se sentían completos, como si toda la vida hubieran estado esperando por ese momento tan mágico.

No querían alejarse nunca, pero la falta de aire los obligo a separarse, sin embargo el rubio finalizo dándole otro beso mas corto para después volverla a ver a los ojos.

-Prométeme que jamás te volverás a ir de mi lado Mimi.-susurro.- No quiero que arriesgues tu vida de nuevo.

La realidad golpeo a la castaña, lo cual hizo que poco a poco se alejara del príncipe.

-Yo… no puedo.

Y dicho eso empezó a caminar, pasando por donde se encontraban los demás y entrando a una pequeña bodega, dejando a un rubio bastante desconcertado.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y Mimi salio, pero ahora ya no traía puesto su vestido color vino. En vez de eso, portaba una armadura color bronce, que pertenecía al antiguo ejercito del Reino Tierra. Su cabello ya no estaba suelto, ahora estaba trenzado como siempre y atado con un pedazo de cordón que encontró.

-¿Listos?

Kouji, Takuya y Ryo asintieron igual de serios que la castaña.

-Esperen,- interrumpió un Taichi bastante confundido.- ¿Listos para que?

Mimi dejo salir un suspiro para encara a todas las familias reales.

-Es mas que obvio que la idea de atacar la base de los rebeldes fue una trampa para que atacaran el castillo.-la voz de la castaña era tan seria, que parecía que había regresado la antigua Mimi.- Por eso, nosotros cuatros hemos tomado la decisión de ir en busca del Escuadrón Dragón y traerlos de regreso.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, pues la idea de ir ellos cuatro era bastante absurda. Todos tenían mucho miedo de lo que les pudiera pasar.

-¡¿Qué pasa por sus cabezas?!- dijo Yamato explotando.- ¡Eso es una misión suicida!

-Lo siento príncipe, pero ya lo decidimos y…

Yamato paso a lado de Ryo dejándolo con las palabras en la boca.

-No voy a dejar que te vallas Mimi, mucho menos sabiendo que tal vez no volverás.

-No esta en discusión, pues no solo se trata del Escuadrón Dragón.- dijo retándolo con la mirada.- Puede que nuestras familias y amigos estén en gran peligro.

-¡Por Dios Mimi, desde cuando hablas de esa manera de Keisuke Tachikawa!- grito de manera fría.- ¡¿Acaso no recuerdas todo lo que te ha hecho?!

Todos quedaron perplejos con lo que escucharon, pues Yamato no estaba pensando las cosas y estaba siendo egoísta en todos los sentidos.

Mimi frunció mas el seño, pues no le había agradado para nada las palabras del rubio.

-Por supuesto que recuerdo todo lo que me ha hecho, pues tengo marcas permanentes de ello, las cuales no me dejaran olvidar.- dijo haciendo referencia a sus cicatrices.- Sin embargo, Keisuke Tachikawa es la única familia que tengo.- no gritaba, sin embargo su voz era muy seria.- Y con todo respeto, esta es una decisión que a usted no le concierne.

Dicho eso, se alejo del rubio para empezar a caminar hacia la salida, no sin antes hacer una reverencia hacia los reyes y reinas y escuchar un "Mucha suerte" de los labios de la princesa Sora.

Yamato se había quedado congelado en su lugar, pues Mimi y los demás tenían muchas personas que dependían de ellos en ese momento. Cosa que el no tenia porque cuestionar como lo había hecho.

Además, la castaña le había vuelto a hablar de usted. Acción que le dolió mucho, pues sentía como si todo lo que habían logrado en los últimos minutos se había ido por la borda.

Por fin reaccionó y rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde los guardianes se habían ido.

-¡Mimi, espera!

La castaña soltó un suspiro al escuchar como la llamaban, sin embargo se detuvo, dejando que los otros tres chicos se adelantaran un poco.

Cuando el rubio estuvo frente a ella, pudo notar que en sus ojos ya no había enojo. Lo que vio ahora era tristeza y arrepentimiento, por lo cual ella también relajo sus facciones.

-Perdóname Mimi,- pidió tomando las manos de la chica.- perdón por hablarte y gritarte de ese modo, pero de verdad tengo mucho miedo de perderte.

La Tachikawa dejo salir una risa algo cansada.

-Yo también tengo mucho miedo.- confeso soltando una de sus manos y poniéndola en la mejilla del príncipe.-Sin embargo es algo que tengo que hacer.

Yamato simplemente asintió, pues ya estaba resignado de que no haría cambiar de opinión a Mimi. Le rompía el corazón dejarla ir, pero el sabía a la perfección desde el principio que ella no era una damisela en peligro; ella era una guerrera.

-Pero no te preocupes.- dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- Ahora tengo una razón mucho mas fuerte para regresar.

Y dicho eso ultimo, se paro de puntillas para besar de nuevo al rubio. Pero esta vez, Mimi había rodeado el cuello de Yamato con sus brazos, y este la cintura de la castaña.

El beso transmitía mucho mas sentimiento que el primero, pues ninguno de los dos estaba seguro si lo volverían a repetir.

Se tomaron su tiempo, y cuando lo terminaron se abrazaron dejando caer algunas lagrimas.

-Te voy a estar esperando.- susurro mientras veía como los guerreros se iban desvaneciendo por el túnel.-

* * *

Hola! Como les había dicho antes, he tenido un poco de tiempo libre por lo cual he actualizado seguido, sin embargoooooo estoy por comenzar con los proyectos finales de la muerte y así terminar mi 5to semestre D: jajaja así que a ver como me va! pero como saben haré todo lo posible por continuar lo antes posible (:

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? *0* Yo les había dicho que ya se acercaba el romance y la acción y pues aquí les quise poner una prueba, para que me digan que tal :D pues nuestros protagonistas por fin se confesaron sus sentimientos *w* y hasta se besaron! jajaja fangirlie bastante :3 sin embargo no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas ): pues se dieron cuenta que todo lo del escuadrón dragón fue una trampa, por lo cual los guerreros tendrán que ir a la base de los rebeldes D;

En los comentarios del cap anterior les había puesto mis redes sociales y pues mis ultimas dos publicaciones de mi Instagram son del tatuaje que me hice apenas en Sabado. Se los quería compartir pues como ustedes, yo también soy muy fan de digimon, por lo cual decidí incluir dos emblemas en ese tatuaje. Y bueno, todo esto es para compartírselos :3 Cuidense mucho y gracias por leer!

Personitas con cuenta ya les conteste!

Personitas sin cuenta:

LAU: Hola Lau! jaja yo tambien prefiero el Mimato! pero Kouji tiene algo que hace que lo ame jajaja! que bueno que te gusto la vestimenta de Mimi :3 y sobre la pregunta de que si Kouji volvera... creo que pensaste en que el tambien se había ido a la mision, o me equivoco? pero bueno, si ese era el caso, ya viste que el no fue (: solo su papá... Cuidate mucho y gracias por seguir leyendo! bye bye!


	18. CAPÍTULO 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

Los cuatro guerreros iban a caballo hacia las montañas, pues tenían entendido que ahí era la supuesta base a donde fue el Escuadrón.

Su trayecto fue de aproximadamente cuarenta minutos, en los cuales no se dijeron nada, pues iban bastante serios y nerviosos al no saber que era lo que encontraría.

Cuando estuvieron cerca de la montaña, pudieron visualizar una entrada, por lo cual decidieron dejar a los caballos en el bosque y seguir a pie para no hacer ruido.

-Esperen.- dijo Mimi poniéndose enfrente de sus amigos con semblante serio.- Si en algún momento les ordeno que se vallan, deben obedecer.

-Claro que no Mimi.- alego Kouji.-

-No importa lo que ustedes tengan que decir, yo soy la que tiene el nivel mas alto, por lo tanto…

-Ya no eres parte del Escuadrón Dragón Mimi.- interrumpió Takuya.-

Eso provoco que la castaña apretara sus puños.

-Somos un equipo.- dijo un animado Ryo.- Entramos cuatro y saldremos cuatro, junto al resto del Escuadrón.

-Tienen razón, estamos juntos en esto.

Dicho eso tomaron sus posiciones, dejando a los dos maestros tierra adelante, pues ellos estaban entrenados para guiar búsquedas. Sin embargo varios metros después los dos guerreros pararon.

-Madera.- dijeron al mismo tiempo viendo el piso.-

-No se preocupen, seguiremos de igual manera,- dijo Kouji.- solo hay que tener la guardia en alto.

-Podemos intentarlo con los muros, aunque no es tan preciso, puede ser de ayuda.- sugirió la castaña, a lo cual los demás asintieron.-

Ryo iba caminando del lado derecho y Mimi del izquierdo. Ambos con las manos en el muro por si lograban sentir algo.

Mientras tanto Kouji y Takuya iban detrás de ellos muy alertas y con las manos cerca de su espada por si era necesario ocuparlas.

Pasaron aproximadamente cinco minutos caminado hasta que los dos castaños se detuvieron y rápidamente se voltearon a ver.

-¿Lo sentiste?- pregunto el chico, a lo cual Mimi asintió.-

-¿Sentir qué?- cuestiono rápidamente Takuya.-

-Detrás de los muros hay grupos de personas.- contesto Ryo.-

-Casi no hay movimiento, pero no puedo estar segura si es el Escuadrón o los rebeldes.

-Solo hay una manera de saberlo.-dijo Kouji.-

Dicho eso, se coloco atrás de Mimi en posición de ataque, imitado por Takuya con Ryo.

Se tomaron su tiempo, para después romper el muro y ver quienes los estaban esperando.

* * *

En el reino, las familias reales aun se encontraban en la antigua base, sin embargo ya les habían llevado varias cosas para que estuvieran mas cómodos. También ya se habían llevado al guardián que estaba herido, para así atenderlo como era debido.

Yamato Ishida no dejaba de dar vueltas por toda la base, haciendo que todos se incomodaran.

-Ya basta Yamato.- dijo Taichi algo fastidiado.- Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que regresen a salvo.

-Si de verdad quieres que me tranquilice, ayúdame a salir de aquí.

Se acerco un poco al moreno para decirle lo ultimo, sin embargo varios presentes escucharon y se les quedaron observando.

-Estas loco.

La respuesta de su amigo hizo que su enojo creciera mas, por lo cual opto por alejarse de ahí e irse a la bodega en donde Mimi se había cambiado de ropa.

Estaba muy frustrado, pues el hecho de haberse resignado a que Mimi se fuera, no significaba que estaba de acuerdo. Cada minuto sentía que era eterno ¿Habrían podido llegar al lugar donde se encontraban los rebeldes? ¿Los estarían esperando? ¿Todo habría salido bien y ya venían de regreso?

Esas y miles de preguntas mas pasaban por la mente del rubio. Se había sentado en una caja de madera, sin embargo sus pies no dejaban de moverse.

-No me puedo quedar aquí esperando nada mas, tengo que hacer algo.

Se levanto bastante decidido a encontrar una forma de salir de ahí, pero de inmediatamente sintió como alguien lo sostenía por atrás y le tapaba la boca.

-¡No hagas ruido Yamato, soy yo!- regaño en susurro.-

La voz de su mejor amigo lo tranquilizo, por lo cual se relajo y el moreno lo soltó.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa Taichi?

-Te voy a ayudar.-al ver la cara de su amigo, continuo.- Te ayudare a salir de aquí.

Al escuchar eso, una sonrisa se le dibujo al rubio, pues sabía que Taichi siempre estaría para el.

-Gracias.

-Pero hay una condición.- Yamato asintió.- Yo voy contigo, no te pienso dejar solo.

-Taichi, no…

-Es eso, o los nos quedaremos aquí a esperar.- interrumpió.- Tu decides.

El rubio apretaba sus puños, pues no quería que Taichi se arriesgara, pero tampoco podía dejar sola a Mimi.

-Esta bien,- contesto para después soltar un suspiro.- iremos los dos, pero si algo llega a pasar prométeme que te pondrás a salvo.

-Si, si, lo que digas.- contesto restándole importancia.- Ahora si, vámonos de aquí.

-¿Y como piensas hacer eso?

-Por favor Yamato.- dijo creando un túnel desde la bodega.- Aprendí de la mejor.

* * *

En cuanto los muros cayeron, los guerreros pudieron observar que de cada lado había tres contenedores enormes. Uno era de madera y los otras dos, aunque eran de metal, los diseños eran diferentes.

Mimi y Kouji entraron despacio por el muro izquierdo, con mucho cuidado. Al acercarse al primer contenedor de metal, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, pues del otro lado se encontraban soldados del escuadrón dragón atados de pies y manos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Mimi rompió las puertas de la jaula y con ayuda del peli azul empezaron a cortar los amarres.

-¿Qué paso aquí Ichijouji?- pregunto mientras liberaba al soldado.-

-Desde el principio todo fue una trampa.- explico mientras se ponía de pie.- Nos estaban esperando y con bombas de gas nos atraparon a todos metiéndonos en estas celdas especiales para cada elemento.

Dicho eso, la castaña se dio cuenta de que en esa jaula solo se encontraban guerreros del agua. Aunque con ese elemento si era posible cortar el metal, las paredes eran demasiado gruesas, además de que se hacia prácticamente imposible por el hecho de que estaban atados.

Volteo hacia el siguiente contenedor de metal y por obvias razones se dio cuenta de que ahí se encontraban los guerreros del fuego. Al igual que el primero, este tenía paredes gruesas, pero lo que la hacia especial era que el piso también era de metal, por lo que si intentaban utilizar fuego, ellos mismos se quemarían.

Y por ultimo quedaba la celda de los guerreros tierra. Simple, era cien por ciento de madera gruesa.

Rápidamente terminaron de liberar a los soldados buscando específicamente a sus padres. Al no encontrarlos decidieron ir a donde se encontraban Ryo y Takuya terminando de liberar a los demás guerreros.

Kouji localizo a su padre y rápidamente se fue con el. Sin embargo Mimi, por mas que buscaba no encontraba en ninguna parte a Keisuke.

-¿Dónde esta el general?- le pregunto con un poco de desesperación al señor Minamoto.-

El hombre simplemente bajo la mirada alarmando mas a la castaña.

-¿Qu… que le pasó?

-Cuando el gas estaba logrando su objetivo de dejaron inconscientes, pude ver como dos hombres se lo llevaban.- contesto con frustración.- Intente ayudarlo, pero segundos después quede inconsciente.

No iba a llorar, ella era fuerte y no era momento para mostrarse débil ante los demás.

-Pues es hora de ir por el.

Todo el escuadrón asintió decidido, pues sabían que después de las familias reales, su líder era su prioridad.

Mimi esperaba a que el padre de Kouji diera alguna indicación, pues era lo mas obvio al ser el segundo al mando, pero no paso.

El nivel mas alto que hay en el Escuadrón Dragón era el quince, el cual únicamente Keisuke Tachikawa tenia, seguido de Kousei Minamoto, que aunque también era nivel quince, tardo un par de años mas en alcanzarlo, después de Tachikawa.

La castaña noto como el escudaron la veía como si estuvieran esperando algo de ella. Por fin lo entendió.

-¿Qué?-pregunto incrédula.- Yo ya no pertenezco al Escuadrón Dragón, además de que solo llegue al nivel doce.

-Mimi,- hablo Kousei Minamoto.- En este momento, creo que lo que menos importa es si aun perteneces o no al escuadrón.-puso su mano en el hombro de la castaña.- Demostraste mucha valentía al guiar a Kouji, Takuya y Ryo aquí. Además de que una guerrera tierra siempre será la mejor opción .

No podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿De verdad todos ellos confiaban en ella, como para dejarla guiarlos hacia los rebeldes?

Volteo a ver a sus amigos, los cuales simplemente asintieron con la cabeza dando a entender que confiaban ciegamente en ella.

Soltó un suspira y después dirigió la punta de sus dedos hacia la gargantilla que portaba. Tomo todo el valor que tenía y con una mira decidida hacia todos lo guerreros hablo.

-Esta bien, pero antes de avanzar, necesito que me digan todo lo que pudieron observar de los rebeldes.

Minutos después, Mimi ya tenía un reporte completo de todo referente a los rebeldes.

Las bombas de gas eran redondas, y hacían efecto a los dos minutos. También utilizaban bombas de humo que después de cinco minutos se disolvía. Las armas que ocupaban era espadas, hachas, flechas y obviamente sus elementos. –no eran todos, pero si la mayoría.- Pero lo que mas le preocupo a las castaña fue cuando le advirtieron que varios de los rebeldes habían aprendido a controlar las extensiones de los elementos.

-¿Qué saben acerca del líder?

-Nada.- respondió Ken Ichijouji-

-Esta bien, creo que podemos llegar a tener algún tipo de ventaja sabiendo todo esto.

* * *

Taichi Yagami y Yamato Ishida habían salido del túnel, exactamente afuera de los establos. Fueron muy cuidadosos, pues soldados del ejercito iban y venían.

-¡Hey! –grito un soldado al ver a los príncipes saliendo con sus caballos.- ¡No pueden estar afuera!

Tenían que hacer algo rápido, antes de que mas soldados los vieran e impidieran su escape.

El moreno volteo a ver al rubia dándole a entender que no sabía que hacer, por lo cual sin pensarlo dos veces le arrojo un bloque de hielo haciendo que quedara inconsciente.

-Dios Yamato, eres un sádico.- dijo viéndolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Cállate y ayúdame.- ordeno mientras jalaba al hombre hacia el establo.- Tenemos que esconderlo.

El castaño se limito a sonreír con complicidad.

-Estaremos en grandes problemas… Genial.- dijo ayudando al rubio.-

* * *

El Escuadrón Dragón llego a una área mas amplia, la cual parecía un gimnasio y agradecieron que el piso volvía a ser de piedra.

Al parecer no había nadie, pues no detectaban nada, sin embargo todos iban muy atentos.

-Hay que ser cautelosos, pues fue aquí donde los atacaron.- advirtió Mimi.-

Avanzaron un par de pasos mas, cuando escucharon como algo caía al suelo y rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que eran bombas de humo. Antes de que el humo los dejara a ciegas, notaron que desde el techo estaban los rebeldes colgados de cuerdas, por lo cual no los habían detectado antes.

-¡Posición de ataque siete!- ordeno de inmediato Mimi.

Esa posición era también llamada "Estrategia topo", pues consistía en que todos los guerreros tierra formaban un gran circulo abarcando todo el espacio que pudieran. Adentro de ese circulo, los guerreros agua hacían otro un poco mas pequeño quedando del lado derecho de los primeros. Y por ultimo, se formaba un circulo con los guerreros fuego quedando hasta atrás, pero del lado izquierdo de los guerreros tierra.

Esto era, para formar tríos, en donde la tierra seria los ojos de los otros dos indicándoles de que lado atacar, ya sea derecha o izquierda, mientras los primeros atacaban de frente o por atrás.

Los rebeldes empezaron a descender poniendo alertas a todos, seguido por indicaciones. Se podía escuchar las indicaciones rápidas y seguras de los guerreros tierra "¡Izquierda!", "¡Derecha!"

Varios minutos después, el humo se empezó a desvaneces dejándoles ver a los rebeldes.

-¡Rompan posiciones!- volvió a ordenar la castaña-

Los círculos se disidieron, al igual que los equipos, para así darles mas libertad de moverse y atacar a los rebeldes.

Ataques de agua, fuego y tierra se veían, al igual que se podían escuchar como las armas chocaban.

El Escuadrón Dragón empezó a tener ventaja, por lo cual los rebeldes al sentirse amenazados empezaron a lanzar bombas de gas. No eran muchas, pues eran muy efectivas.

El padre de Kouji lo noto, por lo cual junto a varios guerreros agua, empezaron a congelar todas las bombas, pues tenían cuatro segundos después de que se extendiera el gas.

A Mimi se le dibujo una media sonrisa al ver que en la batalla tenían la ventaja, por lo cual, si seguían así pronto hallarían al general Tachikawa.

Se deshizo del rebelde que la estaba atacando, mandándolo bastante lejos con ayuda de una columna de tierra. Pero al momento de voltear a la derecha, vio como varios de sus compañeros se quedaban estáticos con muecas de dolor.

Empezó a correr hacia los soldados para ayudarlos, sin embargo sintió una gran presión en todo su cuerpo lo cual le impidió seguir corriendo.

-¡Estrategia uno!- grito con su ultimo aliento, pues el dolor era horrible.-

La estrategia numero uno era la mas importante de todas y al mismo tiempo era la primera vez que se utilizaba. Estaba hecha para situaciones de máximo riesgo, si es que alguna vez se tenían que enfrentar a un enemigo que controlara la extensión del agua.

Los únicos que eran inmunes eran otros maestros agua, pues ellos mismo tienen el control de el agua que corre por todo su cuerpo, impidiendo que alguien mas los manipule.

En el escuadrón les enseñaban a no solo controlar sus cuerpos, sino que también el poder liberar a los demás de un ataque. Por lo tanto la estrategia consistía en hacer tríos de agua, tierra y fuego, en donde el guerrero agua se encargaba de proteger a sus compañeros mientras estos peleaban con el enemigo. Lo único malo era que mientras lo hacían, ellos no podían pelear, pero eran protegidos por sus compañeros. Cien por ciento trabajo en equipo.

* * *

Los príncipes empezaban a visualizar la montaña, por lo cual hicieron que los caballos fueran mas rápido.

-¡Vamos, vamos!- decía el rubio mientras la velocidad aumentaba.-

Desde hace varios minutos tenía un muy mal presentimiento el cual solamente incremento cuando vio la montaña.

* * *

Hola! Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, el cual a sido uno de mis favoritos (: pues Mimi esta dirigiendo a todo el escuadron Dragon! jajaja :3 En el proximo, por fin van a llegar los principes, pero ¿será bueno o malo? diganme que piensan (:

AHORAAA! YA VIERON DIGIMON ADVENTURE TRI? QUE LES PARECIO? **Si no lo han visto, mejor dejen de leer hasta aquí, pues no estoy segura si dire spoilers (;**

La verdad es que para mi fue 100% nostalgia (': volverlos a ver a todos! me encanto Koushiro y como se sonrojaba con Mimi! y la verdad que aunque yo estoy mas que resignada de que jamas habrá Mimato, mi fangirl interior se emociono mucho en la escena del aeropuerto cuando llego Mimi y no se si recuerdan, pero hubo una parte en la que mientras ella hablaba y les daba sus dulces, pasan a Yamato que empieza a sonreir mientras la escucha! ajajajaj me encanto, pero bueno, creo que la historia deja muchas dudas pero bueno, es apenas el comienzo (: ahora nos toca esperar para los siguientes OVAS (:

Personitas con cuenta ya les respondi (:

PERSONITAS SIN CUENTA:

LAU: Hola Lau! jaja pues si fue muy lindo como se confesaron su amor! *w* jaja solo falta que yamato llegue con ella y ver que mas pasa! Por cierto, lei tu rv de mi one shot y que alegria que te gusto, y si, preferi que se quedara por el momento como una amistad, pues no queria que en un one shot tan corto se apresuraran las cosas pues como vez, me gusta que todo se de con el tiempo (: tal vez luego haga otro (ya lo tengo en mente (;) donde si habra romance :D cuidate mucho!


	19. CAPÍTULO 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

Pasaron varios minutos para que Mimi por fin dejara de sentir esa presión en el cuerpo. Poco a poco se empezó a levantar viendo que Kouji y Takuya ya estaban cerca de ella.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver que muchos de sus soldados estaban heridos, pues los rebeldes había aprovechado en atacarlos mientras no se podían mover.

Vio que el padre de Kouji, aunque era un guerrero agua, tenía un brazo lastimado, sin embargo seguía protegiendo a su grupo.

-Comandante, usted y todo su equipo pongan a salvo a todos aquellos que estén heridos.

-Pero, Mimi…

Entendió que ella lo hacia por estar herido, pues el le tenía mucho cariño a la castaña y sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo, pero aun así el podía seguir peleando.

-Es una orden.- dijo viéndolo a los ojos.-

Kousei Monamoto frunció el seño, pero aun así obedeció.

-En cuanto los pongamos a salvo, regresaremos.- era una afirmación.-

En cuanto Mimi estuvo cien por ciento recuperada, volvió a la batalla junto a Takuya y Kouji que cuidaba de ellos.

La castaña estaba muy frustrada, pues pensaba que tenia todo controlado hasta que vio como ahora una parte del escuadrón estaba siendo evacuada, mientras los otros seguían peleando contra los rebeldes. Confiaba en los soldados, sin embargo cada vez sentía que estaba mas lejos de encontrar a su padre.

En un acto de desesperación cubrió sus manos con rocas creando así un tipo de guantes, golpeando a un rebelde que venía directo a ella. En cuanto el hombre cayo al suelo, sus manos fueron enterradas.

-¿Dónde esta su líder?- dijo en voz baja pero seria para que ningún otro rebelde escuchara.-

El hombre se limito a reír de una manera sínica, sin embargo no le duro mucho al ver como la castaña lo apuntaba con su espada.

-Adelante, hazlo.- reto el rebelde.-

Mimi rozo el cuello del hombre con la espada, pero aun así este no cedió.

No quería llegar a ese punto, sin embargo no tenía otra opción. Sabía que al ser un soldado, iba a herir a muchas personas en combate, cosa que ya había hecho muchas veces pero solo en defensa propia. Nunca había lastimando a alguien sin otra razón que no fuera defenderse a ella o alguien mas, pero en ese momento tenia que hacer una excepción.

Un grito de dolor la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, volteo rápidamente y vio como la pierna del hombre se torcía de una manera violenta.

-¡¿Donde esta su líder?!- exigió saber Kouji-

-A…al fondo… en el salón… principal.- dijo tratando de aguantar el dolor que sentía en su pierna.-

-¿Qué elemento controla?- pregunto la guerrera.-

Kouji hizo mas presión en la pierna del rebelde el cual se había quedado callado.

-¡Tierra… controla… la tierra!

El peli azul libero la pierna del hombre pero no sin antes dejarlo inconciente de un golpe.

-Gracias.- susurro Mimi viendo a su amigo.-

-No te preocupes, jamás hubiera dejado que lo hicieras.- tranquilizo.-

Mimi le sonrío a su amigo para después dirigirse hacia el salón en donde estaría el líder y su posiblemente su padre.

No tenía miedo de enfrentarse al líder de los rebeldes, pues ella también controlaba la tierra y se consideraba una buena guerrera, además de que iba con sus amigos. Sin embargo no estaba confiada, pues sabía que no iba a ser sencillo.

Después de caminar por otro pasillo, llegaron al que debía de ser el salón principal. El corazón de los tres guerreros se detuvo por un momento al ver como Keisuke Tachikawa se encontraba tirado en el piso con dos flechas clavadas en la espalda.

Aun estaba vivo, pues veía como el hombre respiraba violentamente, pero aun así tenía que llevárselo rápido de ahí para que fuera atendido.

-¡Papá!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia el hombre, pero un ataque de agua se lo impidió arrojándola varios metros atrás.

Takuya y Kouji corrieron a ayudarla notando que varios rebeldes salían de su escondite. Eran pocos y sabían que no eran un gran reto.

Los tres guerreros empezaron a correr hacia sus contrincantes, pero después de varios metros, Kouji fue el único que pudo seguir avanzando.

-¿Pero qué…?- dijo al ver que sus amigos se encontraban en el suelo varios metros atrás.-

Los rebeldes aprovecharon la distracción del guerrero para atacarlo, pero este fue mas rápido y desvío el agua.

-Todos controlan el agua.- advirtió liberando a sus amigos.-

-Aun así, podremos con ellos.- dijo Takuya.

Ya en posición, los dos guerreros empezaron a pelear con los rebeldes, protegiendo también a Kouji. Todo iba muy bien, pues ellos tenían la ventaja contra esos rebeldes.

Por un instante Mimi Tachikawa levanto la vista notando que alguien los veía con una sonrisa desde algunos metros mas arriba. Específicamente en una base de madera en donde estaba colocado una especie de trono. Definitivamente era el líder.

-Ya eres mío.

Dio un pisotón en el suelo haciendo que dos rocas enormes salieran de este y rápidamente las lanzo hacia la base de madera para destruirla.

Al caer la construcción de madera, una nube de polvo se levanto quitándole la visibilidad por unos cuantos segundos.

No le sorprendió para nada ver como una silueta se iba acercando poco a poco a ella, pues seria algo bastante absurdo pensar que con una simple caída hubiera derrotado al líder de todos los rebeldes.

El polvo se volvió a asentar dejándola ver perfectamente al hombre. Era muy alto, probablemente llegaba a medir los dos metros. No era tan musculoso como pensó, pero se notaba que estaba en forma. Pero lo que realmente perturbo a la castaña era que el hombre tenía ojos y cabello azul, no había duda de que controlaba el agua y no la tierra.

Desde que el tratado de paz se había creado, empezaron a haber parejas mixtas, en donde hombres y mujeres de diferentes elementos se casaban y tenían hijos. Los cuales llegaban a tener características de ambos padres. Por ejemplo Ryo y Takuya, pues los dos guerreros eran morenos y de cabello castaño. La madre de Ryo controlaban la tierra, sin embargo su padre controlaba el agua por lo cual su hijo nació con los ojos azules. Y aunque Takuya físicamente tenia las características de las personas de la tierra por parte de su madre, el controlaba el fuego al igual que su padre.

Las personas que era hijos de padres del mismo elemento tenían características muy especificas. Los del fuego tenían piel morena y cabello pelirrojo, o algunas veces castaño muy claro. Los de la tierra podían tener tez clara o morena, cabello castaño y ojos cafés, miel o hasta verdes. Y por ultimo los del agua, los cuales tenían cabello rubio o en algunos casos azul al igual que sus ojos.

-Fue una trampa.- susurro la castaña.

El hombre sonrío al escuchar a la castaña para después levantar la mano tratando de controlar su cuerpo.

-No lo harás.- dijo Kouji concentrándose en sus amigos.-

Al notar que uno de los otros guerreros controlaba el agua inhabilitando su plan, chasqueo los dedos y mas rebeldes de agua aparecieron.

-Ya es hora de dejar de jugar.- dijo un molesto Takuya.-

Rápidamente junto sus dos manos concentrándose mucho. Mientras tanto, Mimi tenia que proteger a sus dos amigos de los ataques.

Takuya necesitaba mucha concentración para el ataque que iba a hacer. Pequeñas chispas empezaron a salir de sus manos creciendo rápidamente hasta convertirse en rayos.

-¡A un lado!- grito el moreno.-

Mimi fue junto a Kouji, quedando detrás de Takuya para que este empezara a lanzar sus ataques hacia los rebeldes venciéndolos rápidamente.

Todo el salón estaba iluminado gracias al ataque del moreno, pues el, aunque siempre tuvo una actitud bastante relajada, al momento de ocupar su elemento y las extensiones de este, siempre fue de los mejores.

El líder frunció el seño al ver como sus hombres quedaban bastante heridos, pues admitía que el castaño podía volverse un problema, por lo cual alzo la mirada e hizo un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza.

Dos flechas fueron disparadas, una dio directamente en el hombro de Takuya y la segunda en su cadera dejándolo fuera de la batalla.

Kouji corrió rápidamente a socorrer a su amigo, el cual se retorcía del dolor en el piso, pero sin dejar de proteger a la castaña. Mientras tanto Mimi alejaba a los rebeldes que se acercaban y atacaba a todos los que se encontraban en las alturas.

Estaba furiosa y sus ataques lo demostraban, pues nunca había levantado rocas tan grandes, además de que cada que daba un pisotón lograba que el suelo se agrietara.

* * *

Los príncipes por fin había llegado y la escena que los recibió no era nada grata, pues vieron a varios soldados heridos de gravedad, mientras que otros seguían peleando con rebeldes.

Trataban de pasar desapercibidos, pues su prioridad era encontrar a Mimi y aunque varias veces fueron atacados por rebeldes, pudieron librarse de ellos.

Los soldados estaban tan ocupados que no se dieron cuenta de que los dos jóvenes con armaduras color bronce eran los herederos a los tronos. Pues varios pensaron que eran soldados del nuevo reino al traer una armadura igual a la de la castaña.

-No veo por ninguna parte a Mimi.- dijo el rubio bastante frustrado.-

-Puedo sentir una presencia bastante fuerte a unos metros de aquí, pero no te puedo asegurar que sea Mimi.- contesto el moreno algo dudoso.-

-Vamos, puede que sea ella.

Yamato siguió a su amigo y mientras mas se acercaban, podían sentir como la tierra temblaba un poco. Sabía que se trataba de su castaña.

Antes de que pudieran llegar al salón, el temblor seso haciendo que el moreno avanzara mas rápido y que la sangre del rubio se congelara.

* * *

Mimi estaba haciendo que los muros se empezaran a derrumbar y al ver como mas y mas rebeldes eran aplastados por los escombros, el líder dirigió un ataque de hielo a la guerrera.

La castaña pudo defenderse, sin embargo hizo que su ataque se detuviera. Los rebeldes que seguían de pie aprovecharon la situación y empezaron a atacar a Kouji, pues sabían que si el combatía no iba a poder proteger a Mimi.

El líder capto rápido el plan de sus hombre y con un solo movimiento de manos hizo que la castaña quedara inmóvil en su lugar.

Kouji alejaba a los rebeldes para intentar ayudar a su amiga, sin embargo varios ataques empezaron a dirigirse a Takuya, por lo cual tenía que tomar una decisión; ayudar a Mimi o a Takuya.

Los príncipes llegaron al salón y se encontraron con que Takuya y Keisuke Tachikawa estaban en el suelo heridos con flechas. A Kouji siendo atacado por varios hombres y por ultimo, a Mimi delante de un hombre inmóvil con cara de dolor.

-¡Mimi!- grito Yamato desesperado.-

Al escuchar esa voz, sintió que todo dentro de ella se rompía, ni el dolor que causaba la presión del líder en su cuerpo se comparaba a lo que sintió al escuchar a Yamato.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo el ahí? ¿Por qué no se pudo quedar en el palacio como le había pedido? ¿Iba a poder defenderlo si alguien lo intentaba atacar? ¿Qué pasaría si no podía protegerlo?

La presión que ejercía el hombre en todo su cuerpo aumento haciéndola gritar de una manera desgarradora.

Ya había llegado con su amada, sin embargo ¿Estaba preparado para rescatar al amor de su vida? Ella era una de las mejores guerreras que conocía ¿Qué podía hacer el? ¿Era lo suficientemente fuerte?

Dejo sus pensamientos de lado y empezó a formar un gran bloque de hielo para atacar al hombre que torturaba a Mimi.

-¡Taichi, Yamato!- grito Kouji mientras seguía peleando.-Escúchenme bien,- los dos jóvenes voltearon a ver al guerrero.- Taichi, tu saca de aquí a Takuya y al general y ponlos a salvo.

El moreno asintió y corrió hacia los dos hombres.

Los dos príncipes notaron que el peli azul estaba mas que molesto con los dos por estar ahí, sin embargo ya no podía hacer nada mas que ocuparlos. También entendieron rápidamente que los había llamado por sus nombres para que nadie se diera cuenta de que eran parte de las familias reales.

-¡Tu, Yamato!- llamo mientras se deshacía de otro rebelde.- Mimi es víctima de la extensión del agua,- el cuerpo del rubio se tenso al escuchar eso.- pero tu al controlar el agua eres inmune, así que quiero que concentres toda tu energía en ella y trates de liberarla.-el rubio asentía, mientras se acercaba a la castaña.- Yo te cubriré, pero trata de hacerlo lo mas rápido posible. Recuerda que Mimi depende de ti.

* * *

Hola! pues este es el penultimo capítulo (': la verdad es que no me creo que ya casi termina esta historia que fue con la que me anime a escribir fanfictions, aunque en teoria faltan dos actualizaciones porque habrá un epílogo :D

Personitas con cuenta ya les respondi!

Personitas sin cuenta:

 **LAU:** Hola Lau! jaja si, ya esta bastante emocionante esto jaja y espero que veas Digimon Adventure Tri pronto, si no es que ya lo viste :D y pues yo tampoco quisiera que hubiera Sorato pero bueno... que se le puede hacer? jajaja Y como vez ya llego Yamato y tenias razon en que no le gusto para nada a Mimi D; pero bueno! gracias por leer, cuidate muchisimo!


	20. CAPÍTULO 19

**CAPÍTULO 19**

Yamato Ishida soltó un suspiro para así dejar atrás sus sentimientos, pues sabía que eso podía ser un impedimento al momento de querer liberar a Mimi.

La castaña por su parte seguía sin poder moverse, sin embargo esa era lo que menos le preocupaba.

Desde pequeña había sido entrenada para poder protegerse ella misma. Era autosuficiente y lo había demostrado mas de una vez. Y aunque ella siempre trabajaba en equipo con Kouji y Takuya, sabía que sus amigos nunca estaban detrás de ella tratándola de proteger como si fuera débil.

¿Por qué Yamato no entendía eso?

La presión de su cuerpo empezó a disminuir, empezando a poder moverse poco a poco. Cayo al piso y con mucho esfuerzo volteo para ver a Yamato, le cual estaba cien por ciento concentrado en tratar de liberarla.

Por un instante el rubio abrió los ojos encontrándose con los de Mimi. En cualquier otra circunstancia hubiera corrido hacia ella para abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, sin embargo en ese momento, la mejor forma de demostrarlo era liberándola.

La castaña pudo notar la decisión que había en los ojos azules del rubio y eso hizo que los de ella se abrieran como plato, ahora lo entendía todo. No era que Yamato la encontrara débil, sino que el quería que entendiera que no puede tener la responsabilidad de todo cargando siempre en su espalda, no tenía porque demostrar todo el tiempo que ella era fuerte y podía con todos los obstáculos que se le atravesaban.

Sabía que era fuerte, pero no estaba de mas que alguien se preocupara y viera por ella en algunas ocasiones.

El líder pudo notar como poco a poco iba perdiendo el control sobre el cuerpo de la guerrera, por lo cual decidió atacarla antes de que se liberara por completo.

Lanzo lanzas flechas de hielo directamente a Mimi, sin embargo estas fueron desviadas por Kouji.

Al hombre se le había olvidado por completo del peli azul, por lo cual aprovecho que estaba siendo atacado por sus hombres y que ya se veía bastante cansado, para atacarlo.

Kouji no podía hacer nada para evitar el ataque del líder, pues se estaba protegiendo del ataque de los rebeldes.

Cerro sus ojos para esperar el impacto, pero de inmediato sintió como el suelo en donde estaba parado empezó a temblar. Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que se encontraba a varios metros del suelo, pues al parecer una columna de tierra lo alejo del ataque.

Dirigió su mirada hacia abajo y una media sonrisa se le dibujo al ver que Mimi estaba de pie. Poco a poco la columna en donde estaba empezó a decender.

Yamato se sentía muy feliz al ver que por fin había podido ayudar a su amada castaña. También admitía que estaba muy orgulloso de si mismo al haber podido ocupar la extensión de su elemento.

El líder volvió a hacer un ademán con la cabeza y de nuevo, varios rebeldes llegaron para combatir, pues al parecer el tenía un ejercito especial de puros rebeldes que controlaban el agua.

Mimi y Kouji se voltearon a ver, pues sabían que solo estaban ellos dos, además de que Kouji ya estaba bastante cansado.

Los hombres empezaron a lanzar ataques de hielo y agua, por lo cual Mimi creo una barrera de tierra para protegerlos.

Antes de que el muro terminara de bajar y que los dos guerreros atacaran también, pudieron ver como ataques de agua eran lanzados desde atrás de ellos, hacia los rebeldes.

Cuando voltearon, pudieron ver que el padre de Kouji y varios guerreros agua habían llegado a ayudarlos.

Mimi agradeció el hecho de tener refuerzos, pues su amigo ya no tendría que cargar con todos los rebeldes y así ella podría encargarse del líder.

Yamato seguía en su lugar, pues aunque ya había podido liberar a Mimi, sabía que en cualquier momento de distracción el vinculo se podría romper. Sin embargo tenia los nervios de punta, pues el estaba cerca de ella viendo como poco a poco se iba acercando al líder para pelear con el.

-¿Enserio crees que podrás vencerme niñita?- dijo con burla al ver como Mimi se acercaba a el.-

Mimi no respondió, pues desde hace mucho tiempo ella se volvió inmune a las provocaciones verbales. En lugar de contestarle, hizo un movimiento con el pie haciendo que una columna pequeña se alzara atrás del hombre empujándolo y haciendo que este cayera de rodillas y de inmediato creo otra columna que lo golpeo de frente lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás.

La castaña estaba muy seria y con el seño fruncido al ver como el hombre se levantaba despacio y con una sonrisa burlona dibujada. Se puso de nuevo en guardia al ver como se acercaba a ella.

-Mi turno.

Dicho eso, empezó a juntar una gran cantidad de agua para lanzarla directamente a la guerrera.

Sin ningún tipo de dificultad Mimi elevo un muro de rocas para protegerse cuestionándose el porque ocupaba un ataque tan básico como ese. Pero ese pensamiento desapareció cuando noto como el agua iba con una gran presión pudiendo así cortar la roca como si de una navaja de tratara. El agua termino por romper la barrera de roca y haciendo algunos cortes en la armadura de la castaña.

Mimi estaba furiosa al ver que el hombre era bastante fuerte y muy hábil con su elemento. Por lo cual decidió atacarlo de frente, con una combinación de golpes y el uso de su elemento.

Logro golpearlo varias veces, sin embargo el siempre se levantaba y contraatacaba

-Lo mejor será que te rindas.-dijo tranquilamente.- Si lo haces, no tendré que matarte.

-Jamás voy a dejar arruines todo por lo que a luchado en el Nuevo Reino.

-No lo entiendes ¿verdad?

Mimi seguía en su lugar con la respiración entrecortada por lo cansada que estaba. No dejaba de ver al hombre que tenia de frente.

-Nosotros no queremos sembrar el pánico a los demás.- explico el hombre.- Queremos que esa estupida alianza se rompa pues es una aberración el hecho de que nazcan personas mestizas.

La castaña apretó sus puños, pues no le gustaba la manera tan cerrada en la que expresaba el hombre, pues ella conocía a muchas personas mestizas, las cuales valían su peso en oro. Entre ellos Takuya y Ryo.

Corrió hacia el hombre para atacarlo y aunque logro golpearlo un par de veces, este logro sostenerla y tirarla al suelo de una manera violenta.

El golpe fue muy fuerte y su cara lo reflejaba. Antes de que pudiera levantarse, el líder coloco su pie en el estomago de la castaña para que no se moviera.

-Tu eres cien por ciento tierra, esta es tu ultima oportunidad… Ríndete.

-Nu…nunca.- dijo tratando de quitar el pie del hombre que cada vez hacia mas presión en su estomago.-

-¡Mimi!

Se escucho el grito del príncipe Yamato, el cual estaba al pendiente de todo lo que ocurría con Mimi. Desesperado al ver como la castaña era lastimada.

El líder dirigió su vista hacia el rubio que lo veía con mucho odio, el azul de sus ojos era mas oscuro de lo normal.

-Vaya, vaya.- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa burlona.- Tenemos a dos enamorados aquí.

Mimi sintió que dejaba de respirar, pues si ya era malo y sobre todo peligroso que Yamato estuviera ahí, ahora era mucho peor que supieran que habían una relación sentimental entre ellos.

Tomo con sus dos manos el pie del líder con la intención de quitárselo de encima, sin embargo el hombre era muy fuerte.

-Que difícil es para ti ver como esta joven esta en peligro mientras tu te tienes que quedar ahí parado ¿verdad?- le pregunto al rubio.- ¿Por qué no intentas ayudarla? ¿Acaso no la amas?

Las provocaciones del hombre hacían que Yamato se desesperara mas y mas, pues si intentaba acercarse a ellos ya no podría proteger a Mimi de la extensión arriesgando su vida.

-¡No lo escuches!- grito la castaña viéndolo.- Solo te quiere provocar.

-No te preocupes.- le dijo de nuevo al rubio ignorando a la castaña.- En cuanto termine con ella, serás el siguiente.

Dicho eso levanto su pie con la intención de tomar vuelo y golpearla mucho mas duro. Pero antes de que su pie tocara a Mimi, esta se hundió en la tierra haciendo que el pizotazo fuera dirigido hacia el piso.

Tardo un poco en entender lo que había pasado, giro su cabeza para encontrarla pero nada.

Dio un paso para dirigirse al rubio, sin embargo sus piernas quedaron enterradas hasta las rodillas viendo como Mimi salía de debajo de la tierra frete a el.

-No se te ocurra acercarte a el.- amenazo la ojimiel.-

El hombre sonrío pues al parecer por fin le darían una buena pelea. Con ayuda de su elemento se logro liberar del agarre de tierra.

Aunque todos los ataques anteriores de la Tachikawa no habían dado resultado, eso la ayudo a analizar y crear una nueva táctica para derrotarlo.

No lo pensó dos veces y con un movimiento de manos hizo que su armadura se desprendiera de su cuerpo convirtiéndola bola de metal, quedando únicamente en pantaloncillos y una blusa.

Yamato, Kouji y todos los demás guerreros del Escuadrón Dragón se tensaron a ver lo que hacia Mimi, pues estaba de mas decir que era bastante arriesgado.

Lanzo la bola de metal con mucha fuerza, pero antes de que impactara con el hombre, esta se rompió creando agujas bastante gruesas, las cuales se impactaron con el cuerpo del líder.

Mimi sabía que aunque el hombre ya estaba herido, eso no iba a ser suficiente para derrotarlo, por lo cual alzo los rocas gigantes, una de cada lado y antes de volver atacar volteo a ver al rubio.

Fueron solo unos segundos, pero para Yamato Ishida fue eterno, pues pudo notar que en los ojos de Mimi ya no había enojo. Vio esos ojos llenos de pureza e inocencia, de los cuales se enamoro.

Sintió un hueco en el corazón al ver como Mimi le dedicaba una sonrisa, pues parecía que se estuviera despidiendo de el.

-Mimi…- susurro.- ¿Qué haces?

-Lo mejor para todos.-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de volver su mirada hacia el líder.-

De nuevo sentía como perdía a la castaña sin haber peleado por ella. El, como futuro rey tenia que cumplir con muchas obligaciones al igual que ella al ser una guerrera, sin embargo muy en el fondo quería que ella se olvidara de todo eso y se quedara con el, pues aunque no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que descubrió sus sentimientos hacia ella, ya podía asegurar que su vida no tendría ningún sentido sin ella a su lado.

Mimi por su parte se veía muy tranquila, sin embargo por dentro estaba igual de destrozada que el rubio, pues sabía que su plan podría hacer que ganara la pelea contra el líder de los rebeldes, pero ¿a costa de que?

Sabía que podría perder la vida en ello, pero valdría la pena al liberar al Nuevo Reino de los rebelde. Sin embargo aun quedaba el rubio que robó su corazón ¿podría soportar el hecho de que ella ya no este? Pues ella sabía que si la situación fuera al revés, no podría con su pérdida.

No podía pensarlo mas, tenía que hacer lo correcto.

Mientras el líder se trataba de incorporar, Mimi volvió a correr hacia el, con las rocas junto a ella. Golpeo al líder con estas arrastrándolo hasta que choco con el muro. Las rocas quedaron en medio de ella y del hombre, pues no quería que se escapara.

Soltó un suspiro, pues era su única oportunidad y rápidamente dio un pisotón haciendo que el muro en donde estaba el líder se derrumbara enterrándolos juntos.

Todo quedo en total silencio, los rebeldes habían dejado de atacar a los guerreros del Escuadrón Dragón, pues no podían creer que su líder había sido derrotado. Los guerreros tomaron ventaja de que estaban distraídos y rápidamente acabaron con sus oponentes, los cuales ya eran pocos.

Yamato seguía en el mismo lugar, sin embargo sus ojos estaban mas que abiertos y su respiración era entrecortada.

-Mimi...- susurro.-

Empezó a caminar de manera lenta hacia los escombros de tierra sonde la castaña había sido enterrada. Su cerebro aun no terminaba de analizar lo sucedido hace algunos segundos.

-Mimi.- volvió a soltar ahora un poco mas fuete.-

¿De verdad la castaña se había sacrificado? ¿Lo había dejado solo?

Sentía que su corazón ya no latía, pues si era verdad que Mimi había muerto, ella se había llevado una parte de el con ella.

Las lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus ojos, en ese momento no le importaba que verse débil delante de todos los demás.

Una mano se coloco en su hombro, sin embargo este la ignoro por completo y siguió caminando.

-Príncipe.- llamo Kouji siendo ignorado.-

Llego a donde estaba todas las rocas y con toda su fuerza trato de moverlas, pero estas eran muy grandes y pesadas.

-¡Mimi!- grito ya que la realidad lo golpeo, sabiendo que no era un mal sueño.-

Todos los presentes veían al rubio tratando de encontrar a Mimi. Nadie dijo nada pues veían con mucha tristeza la escena. Los guerreros conocían a la perfección a Mimi Tachikawa y les dolía mucho el hecho de pensar que se había ido, sobre todo Kouji. Pero nada se comparaba con el dolor del príncipe Yamato.

-¿Por qué Mimi?- dijo cayendo de rodillas al ver que sus intentos por mover las rocas eran fallidos.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Las lagrimas seguían cayendo y con ellas la desesperación. Pasaron unos minutos y Kouji junto a su padre se acercaron a Yamato para llevárselo de ahí pues sabían que no era para nada sano que siguieran en ese lugar.

Tomaron al rubio hacendó que se parara, pues en ese momento el cuerpo del heredero era como el de una muñeca de trapo.

Ya había avanzado unos cuantos pasos cuando escucharon el ruido de unas rocas caer. Rápidamente el rubio se soltó del agarre de los guerreros para corres hacia donde se escuchaba el ruido.

Varias rocas fueron lanzadas dejando ver a una Mimi bastante golpeada.

-¿De verdad creíste que moriría a causa de mi propio elemento?- dijo en un susurro al ver al rubio que tenia de frente.- Además te dije que tenía una razón muy fuerte para regresar.

Dicho eso cayo desmayada a los brazos del rubio, el cual sintió un calor recorrer todo su cuerpo al sentir de nuevo en sus brazos a su Mimi.

-Una guerrera siempre cumple sus promesas.- dijo derramando una ultima lagrima y besando la frete de la castaña para después cargarla y salir de ahí.

Al salir de la base pudieron encontrar a los demás miembros del Escuadrón, los cuales celebraron al enterarse que habían ganado.

-Lo logro.- dijo Taichi acercándose a su amigo.-

Yamato simplemente asintió con una sonrisa pero sin dejar de ver a la joven que llevaba en sus brazos.

El camino al palacio fue mas largo pues los caballos ya iban de camino al reino con los hombres que estaban mas heridos.

* * *

Ya había amanecido y en palacio los soldados se estaban reuniendo, pues en cuanto notaron que los que príncipes no se encontraban, los reyes y unas desesperadas reinas habían mandado a reunir a un equipo de búsqueda para que trajeran de nuevo a sus hijos, esperando que nada les hubiera pasado, pues al ver que varios caballos había llegado con soldados severamente heridos, entre ellos el general Tachikawa y Takuya pensaron lo peor.

El equipo de búsqueda ya se encontraba a las afueras del reino, cuando notaron que un grupo de soldados del Escuadrón Dragón venían llegando. El soldado que iba a dirigir la misión corrió rápidamente al palacio para avisarle a los reyes y reinas, no sin antes ordenarle a los demás soldados que ayudaran al escuadrón.

Las reinas Natsuko y Yuuko eran un mar de lagrimas, pues habían tenido mucho miedo al saber que sus hijos habían desaparecido, pues no era un secreto que irían hacía la base de los rebeldes.

Yamato se disculpo para llegar personalmente a Mimi a la enfermería.

Taichi Yagami seguía siendo abrazado por su madre, la cual no dejaba de llorar al mismo tiempo que agradecía que su hijo estaba a salvo.

-Vamos mamá, déjalo respirar un poco.- dijo Hikari llevándose a su madre, pero no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de desaprobación a su hermano el cual solo le sonrío.-

El moreno soltó un suspiro al ver que todo había terminado ya. Sintió una mirada fija en el, encontrándose con una pelirroja muy seria.

-¿Qué pasa Sora?- dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas.- ¿No te alegra verme?

La princesa camino a pasos apresurados hacia el joven, sin embargo en vez de darle un abrazo, empezó a golpearlo en el pecho.

-¿Pero que…?- dijo el moreno, para ser interrumpido.-

-¡Eres un tonto Taichi!- le gritaba sin dejar de golpearlo.-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡¿Acaso no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos, que estaba yo?!- su voz se empezó a quebrar mientras que las lagrimas bajaban por sus ojos.- ¡¿Qué hubiera hecho si no regresabas?!

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del moreno al escuchar todo lo que le decía Sora, por lo cual se limito a abrazarla muy fuerte, a lo cual la pelirroja dejo de golpearlo para así acercarse mas al cuerpo del príncipe y seguir llorando.

-Lo siento Sora.- le susurro.- Prometo jamás alejarme de ti de nuevo.

Dicho eso los dos jóvenes se quedaron abrazaros por varios minutos mas.

* * *

Ya en la enfermería, Yamato estaba sentado en una silla viendo como una enfermera atendía las heridas de Mimi, las cuales afortunadamente eran muy superficiales. Lo único que necesitaba la castaña era descansar mucho.

Al ver que la joven ya no necesitaba mas atención, la enfermera se retiro para así ir a atender a los demás.

Yamato aprovecho que estaba por fin solo con la castaña para acercarse a ella. Se veía tan tranquila así durmiendo. Su cabello se encontraba suelto y unos cuantos mechones cubrían su cara, por lo cual delicadamente los retiro. Admiraba su rostro, pues admitía que era bastante hermosa, claro, sin tomar en cuenta el horrible parche que tenía en la mejilla derecha y la venda de su frente.

Bajo su mirada para encontrarse con los labios medio abiertos de Mimi, los cuales parecían que lo estaban invitando a besarlos. Poco a poco fue cortando la distancia hasta colocar sus labios con lo de Mimi, fue muy corto, pues quería esperar a que la castaña despertara para poderla besar bien.

-Una vez mas me demostraste que eres fuerte y no necesitas que cuiden de ti. -dijo con una sonrisa triste.-

Lentamente se aparto para dirigirse de nuevo a su silla, sin embargo una mano lo detuvo.

Volteo para ver como poco a poco se iban abriendo esos ojos color miel que adoraba.

-Estas muy equivocado.- respondió con una linda sonrisa.- Si no hubiera sido por ti, y tu irresponsable idea de seguirme, lo mas probable es que en este momento no estuviera aquí… contigo.

-Mimi…- dijo preocupado al ver como la castaña se trataba de sentar en la cama.- debes descansar.

-Estaré bien.- respondió restándole importancia.- ¿Tu como estas?

Yamato le dedico una sincera sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a ella.

-Ahora que ya estas aquí, estoy excelente.- soltó con alegría.- ¿Y tu, como estas?

La castaña coloco sus manos en las mejillas del rubio para acercarse mas a el juntando sus frentes.

-Ahora que me encuentro aquí, contigo a mi lago, estoy mas que perfecta.

Dicho eso, juntaron sus labios en un hermoso beso lleno de sinceridad y amor. Era lento, pues ahora ninguno de los dos tenía prisa por acabarlo. Quería disfrutar cada momento de este y aunque mas de una vez se tuvieron que separar para tomar aire, no era impedimento para que lo continuaran.

Mimi dejo quito sus manos de las mejillas de Yamato para así rodear su cuello, mientras que el rubio coloco sus brazos en la cintura de la castaña para acercarla mas a el, queriendo quitar toda la distancia que había entre ellos.

Un leve gemido de dolor hizo que Yamato rompiera el beso, pues había olvidado por completo que a Mimi estaba lastimada por la pelea.

-Yo… lo siento mucho... no debí...

Antes de que pudiera terminar de balbucear, Mimi coloco un dedo en su boca que callarlo.

-Te amo Yamato.- soltó con una sonrisa mientras un color rosado cubría sus mejillas.-

-Yo también te amo Mimi Tachikawa.- le respondió viéndola a los ojos.- Mi guardiana.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Hola! por fin quedo el ultimo capítulo de Mi guardiana (': De verdad me costo mucho escribirlo, pues tuve un bloqueo horrible pero bueno! Todavia no me pondre de cursi/sentimental porque recuerden que falta la ultima actualización, la cual será el epilogo, pues como ya se debieron de haber dado cuanta aun quedaron varias cosas sin saber como que paso con Kouji, Takuya y Ryo, la relación de los Tachikawa, obviamente nuestra pareja principal entre otras cositas :3 así que no se preocupen! :3**_

 _ **Como siempre a las bellas personitas con cuenta ya les respondi!**_

 _ **BELLAS PERSONITAS SIN CUENTA:**_

 _ **Lau: Hola! pues como vez si la pudo rescatar :3 y gracias a el pudo derrotar al lider! Que bueno que ya viste DAT! y si, es una ola de emociones jajaja espero te guste este ultimo capítulo! cuidate mucho!**_

 _ **anahiihana: Hola! pues !i, Yamato es como un niño chiquito que no quiere que le pase nada :3 espero te guste este capitulo! cuidate! bye bye1**_


	21. EPÍLOGO

**EPÍLOGO**

Estaba hincada abajo del frondoso árbol, el cual conocía a la perfección, el aire hacia que las flores de Sakura cayeran por montones creando así un río de estas, lo cual visualmente era todo un espectáculo.

Encendió el incienso y empezó a decir sus oraciones tranquilamente. Se tomo su tiempo, pues ese día lo había apartado exclusivamente para ella, pues era un día especial.

-Se que no es la primera vez que vengo a visitarlos, sin embargo es la primera vez que hablo con ustedes.

Mimi Tachikawa esta frente a dos lápidas, las cuales pertenecían a Satoe y Keisuke Tachikawa, sus padres.

-El otro día estuve platicando con las reinas y fueron ellas quienes me dieron la idea de hablarles.- dijo mientras desviaba la mirada de las lapidas, pues se sentía algo extraña al hablarle a las lapidas.- Estuve pensando mucho en que les iba a decir, hasta que decidí que lo mejor sería empezar por _ese_ día.

Soltó un suspiro y se acomodo mejor en el pasto, pues sus rodillas ya empezaban a doler.

Volteo a ver directamente la lapida de su padre, la cual era de roca volcánica y alado de esta estaba su placa.

-No sabes lo mucho que me alegra que al final tuvimos la oportunidad dejar atrás todo lo malo y empezar de nuevo.- dijo con nostalgia.- Aunque duro muy poco de verdad lo disfrute, además que debo decirte que pude cumplir tu ultimo deseo aunque solo fue por poco tiempo.

 **FLASHBACK**

Habían pasado una semana desde que los rebeldes habían sido derrotados y Mimi Tachikawa ya había sido dada de alta, pues ya había recobrado todas sus energías y sus heridas ya estaban sanando.

Había decidido ir a visitar a sus amigos, pues aún no había tenido la oportunidad de verlos y platicar.

Entro a la enfermería encontrándose a Kouji sentado alado de la camilla que ocupaba Takuya. Este noto su presencia y no dudo en saludarla alegremente.

-¡Hola Mimi!- dijo desde su cama.-

El peli azul volteo al escuchar las palabras del moreno levantándose rápidamente de la silla para encontrarse con la castaña.

-Hola Takuya,- saludo con una linda sonrisa.- Kouji.

El guerrero no lo pensó dos veces y abrazo a su mejor amiga, pues estaba mas que contento por verla.

-Lo lograste Mimi.- le susurro.-

-No,- contesto separándose un poco.- lo logramos, todos.

Kouji se limito a sonreírle, pues una de las cosas que mas le gustaba de Mimi era que ella siempre había sido muy modesta, por lo cual sabía que nunca iba a aceptar que gracias a ella se había ganado la guerra.

-Por favor nunca vulvas a asustarnos haciéndonos creer que te vas a sacrificar.- dijo de manera seria, pues el recordar lo sucedido hacía que la sangre se le helara.-

-Lo prometo.

Tomo una silla para sentarse junto a sus amigos y así seguir platicando. Se entero de que a Takuya lo darían de alta en unas cuantas semanas, pues aunque las flechas no habían dado en ningún punto vital, tenían que ser tratadas con cuidado. Sin embargo este ya estaba muy desesperado diciendo que estaba bien y que ya quería irse.

Se despidió de sus amigos pues aun tenía que ver a alguien mas.

Caminó por la enfermería buscando una camilla, la cual estaba un poco alejada. Corrió la cortina para encontrarse con Keisuke Tachikawa.

El hombre estaba acostado de lado, pues su espalda seguía muy lastimada por las flechas que lo habían herido. Se quedo sentada a su lado por un buen rato, pues estaba dormido.

Poco a poco el general empezó a abrir los ojos viendo a una mujer algo borrosa, pues sus ojos aun no se acostumbraban a la luz. Sin embargo por muy borrosa que estuviera la imagen, podía reconocer a la persona que tenía enfrente, sobre todo al ver un pequeño destello verde en el cuello de esta y claro, esos ojos color miel.

-Satoe.- susurro.-

-No… soy yo, Mimi.- contesto acomodándose en la silla algo incomoda.-

-Oh…

Fue lo único que salio de sus labios, sin embargo no se escuchaba para nada decepcionado.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto antes de que el silencio incomodo apareciera.-

-Mejor.- dijo, a lo cual la castaña le sonrío.- Kousei me dijo que fuiste tu quien derroto al líder de los rebeldes, además de que gracias a ti sigo con vida.

-Tenía que ayudarte a cumplir tu promesa de que regresarías.

Los ojos de Keisuke empezaron a cristalizarse, pues no pensaba que su hija aun recordara el hecho de que le había prometido regresar.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta, pues Mimi le había demostrado lo madura que era al olvidar aunque sea por unos momentos todo lo que le había hecho, para preocuparse por el y salvarle la vida. Ahora entendía que el había sido el que actúo mal y gracias a eso se había perdido veintiún años con su hija.

-Tal vez suene algo patético ahora,- empezó a decir en vos baja.- sobre todo ahora que estoy moribundo, pero de verdad te quiero pedir una disculpa por todo.-su voz se empezaba a quebrar.- Se que fui un mal padre y no merezco tu perdón, pero de verdad quiero que sepas que te amo hija y estaré el resto de mi vida arrepentido y suplicando tu perdón.

Mimi veía a su padre asombrada, pues nunca lo había visto llorar. Cada una de las palabras que le decía se estaban clavando en su cabeza y sobre todo en su corazón. Tiempo atrás no lo hubiera perdonado, sin embargo ahora que gracias a sus amigos y sobre todo a Yamato, podía volver a perdonar.

Pensó en su madre y en todo lo que le contaron sobre ella. Era una mujer extraordinaria y lo mas probable era que ella quería ver a su familia feliz y unida.

-No te preocupes, todo esta bien entre nosotros.- dijo con ternura.- Me gustaría empezar desde cero contigo.

Keisuke veía a su hija sin creer aun lo que estaba escuchando.

-Muchas gracias Mimi.- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.- De verdad gracias.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

 **-** Tres semanas después una infección hizo que perdieras la batalla.- dijo con tristeza.- Al parecer tu ya sabías que te quedaba poco tiempo, por lo cual me pediste que fuera la nueva líder del Escuadrón Dragón.

Tomo entre sus manos la placa de su padre en la cual se podía leer "General Tachikawa" para admirarla, pues algunos años atrás ella la había utilizado, ya que se había negado a ocupar una nueva, quería ocupar la de su padre.

-Lo consulte con varias personas, pues no sabía si iba a poder hacerlo.- confeso con algo de vergüenza.- Takuya me dijo que no lo pensara dos veces y Kouji dijo que apoyaría lo que fuera que decidiera. Sin embargo la respuesta que hizo que me decidiera fue la de Yamato, pues el me dijo que no veía a nadie mas preparado que yo.- dijo lo ultimo con una sonrisa.-

Deposito un pequeño beso en la placa y la coloco de nuevo junto a la lápida de su padre.

-Cuando acepte el puesto, estaba muy nerviosa al creer que no todos iban a aceptarme, pues yo había renunciado, además de que había soldados con nivel mas alto que yo.

Una ráfaga de viento choco con su cara, y la castaña pudo jurar que se había sentido como una caricia. Al parecer su padre de verdad la estaba escuchando.

-Me integre muy bien y todos me aceptaron, pues al parecer les gusto la forma en que los dirigí en esa ocasión.- siguió relatando.- Ryo quedo como encargado de los nuevos reclutas y debo decir que hace un excelente trabajo.- dijo feliz ya que el moreno hasta la fecha seguía con ese puesto que le encantaba.- Kouji se convirtió en mi mano derecha y debo admitir que éramos un excelente equipo.- mientras seguía hablando, su sonrisa empezaba a reflejar algo de nostalgia.- Sin embargo Takuya tuvo que dejar el escuadrón, pues la flecha de que lo hirió en la cadera hizo que su pierna perdiera un poco de movilidad haciéndolo cojear. Pero eso no lo detuvo, pues aunque al principio se deprimió un poco, encontró un trabajo permanente como el maestro oficial de la princesa Sora, cosa que lo animo bastante.

Soltó un suspiro, recordando esos momentos, pues reconocía que mientras fue la líder del Escuadrón Dragón la paso muy bien.

-Todo iba de maravilla, sin embargo hubo un acontecimiento que me obligo a dejar mi puesto.- dijo esta vez viendo las dos lápidas.-

 **FLASBACK**

El día estaba por acabar en el Escuadrón Dragón y todos los soldados se encontraban en el patio principal formados para así darle el reporte del día a la líder.

-Perfecto.- le dijo al ultimo equipo.- Revisaremos eso mañana, ahora ya pueden retirarse.

Los soldados hicieron una reverencia para después retirarse.

-Buen trabajo el de hoy general.- felicito una voz detrás de ella.-

Conocía esa voz a la perfección, así que cuando volteo no le sorprendió ver a un apuesto rubio de ojos azules, el cual le sonreía.

-Muchas gracias príncipe.- respondió sonriendo de igual manera.-

Esperó a que el patio quedara completamente vacío para así tomar por la cintura a la castaña y besarla. Acto que esta correspondió dichosa.

Para nadie era un secreto la relación entre el príncipe Yamato y la líder Tachikawa, sin embargo ellos dos habían acordado en actuar de manera profesional a todo lo relacionado con sus deberes.

-¿Se puede saber a que se debe su honorable presencia esta tarde?- pregunto juguetona.-

-Quería venir personalmente a informarte que el día de hoy habrá una cena en el palacio, a la cual estas cordialmente invitada.

-Ya veo.- dijo poniendo su mano sobre su barbilla.- Pero dime, ¿tendré que pulir mi armadura, o sufrir mientras me pongo un vestido?

Esto era a que muchas de las veces, Mimi iba a las cenas en el palacio como la representante del escuadrón, mientras que otras iba como la novia del príncipe Yamato.

-La respuesta esta sobre tu cama.- dijo guiñándole un ojo.-

Había llegado la hora de la cena y Mimi Tachikawa iba del brazo de Yamato, pues este había pasado por ella.

-Te ves hermosa.- le dijo por tercera vez mientras entraban al palacio haciendo que esta se sonrojara.-

La castaña llevaba puesto un vestido color verde olivo, el cual era de manga larga y un escote discreto. La falda caía recta hasta el piso, pues nunca le gustaron los vuelos. Por ultimo su cabello iba suelto, pero peinado de lado.

Al llegar al comedor, fue muy bien recibida por las familias reales, sobre todo por las princesas y las reinas.

La noche fue bastante amena, platicando sobre temas variados aunque varias veces los reyes fueron regañados por sus esposas e hijas al empezar a platicar con Mimi sobre el Escuadrón, pues decían que ella no había asistido como el general Tachikawa.

Todos habían terminado de cenar, por lo cual habían pasado al salón para seguir con la amena platica, sin embargo Yamato le había pedido a Mimi que si la podía acompañar a la terraza.

La luna estaba llena, alumbrando todo el reino. El ambiente era muy pacifico y sobre todo romántico para la pareja que se encontraba contemplando la vista.

-Sabes,-dijo el rubio aun con la vista de frente.- Fue una noche igual a esta cuando descubrí que estaba enamorado de ti.

Mimi se limito a sonreír, pues Yamato ya le había contado esa anécdota y para ser honesta, ella recordaba a la perfección esa noche, pues fue cuando renunció al Escuadrón. Aun así no dijo nada, pues no quería arruinar el momento.

-La luna siempre a tenido el efecto de purificar el alma de las personas.- comento mientras se abrazaba de su brazo.-

-Sin embargo.- agrego volteándola a ver.- De eso han pasado dos años ya y para ser sincero creo que nuestra relación esta empezando a llenarse de absurdos.- dijo con voz calma, sin embargo noto como la castaña se tensaba.-

-¿De… de que hablas?- intento ocultar el nudo que tenía en la garganta, pero no funciono.-

-Es solo que se me hace absurdo que si te quiero ver tengo que ir hasta la base del Escuadrón Dragón y esperar a que termines con tus deberes.- respondió nuevamente con voz calma.- No me gusta la idea de solo tener que verte por un tiempo corto para después cada quien irse por su lado, simplemente no me gusta.

Mimi bajo la mirada, pues aunque Yamato fue el primero en apoyarla para ser la nueva líder del Escuadrón Dragón, parecía que ahora no podía con eso. No lo culpaba, pues sabía que eso hacía que no pasaran mas tiempo juntos.

El rubio noto como los ojos de su novia se empezaban a cristalizar, por lo cual tomo su barbilla para obligarla a verlo.

-Si Mimi, de verdad no quiero que nuestra relación siga así, por lo cual después de pensarlo bien he tomado una decisión.

Esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de la castaña se encogiera, pues ya sabía a lo que se refería Yamato.

Cerro sus ojos y lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, pero rápidamente la limpio.

-Mimi.- la llamo y esta lo volteo a ver.- Te amo mas de lo que te imaginas, por eso con la luna de testigo quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa.

Al escuchar eso, Mimi abrió muy grande sus ojos, pues jamás pensó que Yamato le propondría matrimonio, al contrario, pensaba que iba a terminar con ella.

-¿Y que dices?- pregunto con una media sonrisa en el rostro al ver la cara de la castaña.-

Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo al cuello del rubio para abrazarlo mientras que las lagrimas recorrían su rostro sin pena alguna.

-Por supuesto que quiero ser tu esposa Yamato.- susurro en su oído sin dejar de abrazarlo.-

El rubio sonreía al escuchar la respuesta de Mimi, pues esas simples palabras lo habían convertido en el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

Se quedaron abrazados por unos minutos mas hasta que la castaña se soltó aun manteniéndose bastante cerca.

-Te amo Yamato.- dijo con la sonrisa mas sincera, y antes de que el rubio pudiera contestar sintió un golpe en su hombro.- Jamás vuelvas a asustarme así,-reclamo con un puchero.- Creí que ibas a terminar conmigo.

Yamato se sobaba el hombro, pues admitía que Mimi era bastante fuerte. Le sonrío y rápidamente la envolvió en un abrazo.

-Jamás te dejaría ir de mi lado Mimi Tachikawa, pues te amo con todo mi corazón.

Sin dejar de abrazarla, reclamo los labios de su ahora prometida sellando ese pacto de amor.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Ese fue uno de los días mas felices de mi vida.- confeso con una gran sonrisa.- Además de que las princesas y las reinas quisieron empezar a organizar todo en cuanto les dimos la noticia.

Soto una gran carcajada al recordar eso, pues habían pasado varios minutos gritando y felicitándolos. Para después de que se calmaran un poco empezaron a hablar de cómo seria la boda, los preparativos etc.

-Resulta que a Yamato no le importaba que yo siguiera como general, pues me dijo que estaba muy orgulloso de mi.- continuo.- Sin embargo después de que se dio a conocer todo lo relacionado con nuestro compromiso tuve una reunión con los reyes, los cuales me dijeron que al convertirme en la prometida de alguien de la realeza me hacía prácticamente un miembro de la familia, por lo cual no podía estar en el Escuadrón.

Se podía notar un poco de nostalgia en los ojos de Mimi, sin embargo nada de tristeza, pues aunque su estadía como general fue bastante gratificante, nada se podía comparar con el estar comprometida con Yamato.

-Pero no te preocupes,- dijo rápidamente viendo la lapida de su padre.- Esos dos años que estuve a cargo me sirvieron bastante para encontrar a un nuevo líder.- una gran sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro.- En lo personal no fue nada difícil, pues desde siempre he sabido que Kouji sería un excelente líder.

En cuanto Mimi se había enterado de que tendría que dejar su puesto a alguien mas, a su mente rápidamente llego la imagen de su mejor amigo. Lo conocía desde que eran unos niños, por lo cual siempre supo que el era un líder nato. No había nadie mas quien pudiera cumplir con ese puesto, es mas, ella siempre ha pensado que el ha hecho un mejor trabajo que ella y eso la ponía muy feliz.

Otra ráfaga de viento hizo que las sakuras de nuevo volaran por todo el campo haciendo que las castaña se distrajera un poco, pues ella amaba observar ese tipo de espectáculos.

Soltó un suspiro, pues el hablarle a sus padres le habían hecho recordar momentos muy agradables. Estaba completamente feliz y agradecida por la vida que le había tocado vivir.

-Hoy en día no podría pedir nada mas.- hablo viendo de nuevo las lapidas.- Quiero decir, estoy casada con el hombre mas maravilloso del mundo. Tengo dos maravillosos hijos. La relación con mis amigos hoy en día es mas fuerte que nunca. – la felicidad se notaba en su voz.-No podría pedir nada mas.

Mimi y Yamato llevaban nueve años casados, sin embargo el amor que se tenían el uno por el otro era como el del primer día.

Su boda había sido sencilla, pues a ninguno de los dos les gustaba la excentricidad. La ceremonia había sido en uno de los jardines y Kousei Minamoto fue el encargado de entregarla, pues ella le había dicho que sería un honor.

Poco tiempo después, Tachi y Sora anunciaron su compromiso, el cual para ser sincera a nadie le sorprendió, sin embargo todos se alegraron por ellos, pues son una hermosa pareja.

Un año después Mimi y Yamato se enteraron de que iban a ser padres, noticia que les alegro mas de lo pudieran imaginar, y aunque al principio todo iba normal, los últimos dos meses Mimi vivió con mucha preocupación. Tenía miedo de que se repitiera lo que paso con su madre, sin embargo con el apoyo de sus amigos y de Yamato pudo seguir adelante y el embarazo no tuvo ninguna complicación.

La felicidad se multiplico cuando vieron que habían tenido gemelos. Un hermoso niño y una preciosa niña

Mimi desde el que se entero que estaba embarazada le había pedido a su esposo que si llegaban a tener una niña quería que se llamara Satoe, en memoria de su madre, lo cual Yamato acepto sin ningún problema. Sin embargo no habían pensado en un nombre para niño.

La castaña se sorprendió mucho cuando Yamato le sugirió un nombre para su hijo. Quería que se llamara Keisuke. Pues aunque hubo un tiempo en el que el antiguo general Tachikawa no era para nada de su agrado, se dio cuenta de que era una persona sumamente importante para su esposa, además de que debía de admitir que gracias a el la pudo conocer.

Hoy en día sus hijos tenían ocho años y estaban llenos de vida, les encantaba jugar con el pequeño hijo de Tachi y Sora, el cual tenía siete. El pequeño Haru era idéntico a su padre, sin embargo su cabello había crecido pelirrojo como el de su madre, además de que hace un año descubrió que podía controlar el fuego.

Takeru y Hikari llevaban ya un par de años casados y ahora estaban a pocos meses de convertirse en padres y por el tamaño de su barriga, mas de uno les aseguraba que iban a tener mas de un hijo.

Los reyes y las reinas no podían estar mas felices, pues el convertirse en abuelos les había cambiado la vida para siempre.

Los ex guardianes también habían continuado con sus vidas. Ryo conoció a una soldado en el Escuadrón llamada Ruki Makino, una guerrera fuego, con quien se caso y ahora tiene una pequeña castaña de diez años llamada Akira, la cual controla la tierra y un pequeño pelirrojo llamado Yuta de tres años. Takuya al trabajar en el palacio conoció a la hija de una de las maestras de teoría, llamada Izumi Ayamoto, la cual después de varios intentos por parte del moreno de cortejarla por fin acepto y ahora llevan siete años felizmente casados, con un hijo llamado Ryusei el cual acababa de descubrir su control del fuego, por lo cual Takuya además de ser el maestro del su hijo, también lo es del pequeño Haru. El ultimo pero no menos importante era Kouji, el cual contrajo matrimonio pocos meses después que Mimi dejando a todos sorprendidos, pues resulta que llevaba una relación a escondidas con una joven llamada Ai, la cual trabajaba en la herrería donde se hacían todas las espadas y las armaduras para el Escuadrón Dragón, tenía un hijo de nueve años llamado Kano, y una pequeña de ocho llamada Mei, los cuales controlaban el agua.

Todos los niños eran amigos pues desde que nacieron los habían juntado para que se conocieran y entablaran una linda amistad como las de sus padres, aunque claro ahora tenían que vigilarlos mucho mas, pues al haber descubierto sus elementos, los juegos se ponían algo peligrosos, sobre todos con los pequeños que controlaban el fuego.

Todos reían mucho cuando Yamato y Kouji estaban juntos, pues por alguna extraña razón, Satoe siempre estaba junto a Kano, el cual se sonrojaba cada que la pequeña lo abrazaba, además de que Mei siempre le pedía a Keisuke que la "protegiera" cuando jugaban. Los dos padres siempre se dedicaban miradas asesinas, pues los dos alentaban a sus hijos, sin embargo al momento de tratarse de sus pequeñas, eran muy sobreprotectores. Sin embargo eso no quería decir que no fueran buenos amigos.

* * *

Ya estaba atardeciendo, por lo cual Mimi decidió que ya era hora de irse, pues en la noche tenían una cena familiar.

Se volvió a hincar para así retirar los residuos del incienso y decir una ultima oración.

-Fue una gran experiencia hablar con ustedes.- dijo sinceramente.- Prometo regresar pronto.

Dicho eso se incorporo y empezó a alejarse poco a poco. Había decidido que ese día no iría en carruaje o en caballo, pues tenía muchas ganas de caminar, además de que no estaba muy alejada.

Iba caminando por el bosque cuando sintió la presencia de alguien que conocía a la perfección, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera reaccionar sintió como una bola de lodo chocaba con ella ensuciando su vestido.

-¡He derrotado a Mimi Tachikawa, la mejor guerrera tierra del mundo!- grito un pequeño castaño de ojos azules mientras salía de su escondite.-

-¡Keisuke!- dijo preocupada al ver a su hijo solo en el bosque.- ¿Qué haces aquí solo? ¿Dónde esta tu padre?

-No te preocupes, aquí estoy.- dijo llegando junto a ella.- Solo que tuve un pequeño percance antes de que este niño saliera corriendo.- dijo dedicándole una mirada de desaprobación a su hijo el cual solo frunció el ceño.-

Mimi noto que Yamato llevaba en los hombros a una pequeña rubia de ojos verdes, la cual tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Volvió la vista a su marido y se dio cuanta de que esta estaba empapado.

-¿Por qué estas todo mojado?

El rubio soltó un suspiro antes de responder.

-Fui atacado por la mejor guerrera agua del mundo.-dicho eso bajo a la pequeña para dirigirse a su esposa y besarla.-

Keisuke solo se limito a rodar los ojos y cruzar los brazos mientras que su hermana veía la escena con ojos de enamorada.

-Debemos irnos ya o llegaremos tarde a la cena.- hablo Mimi después de terminar el beso.-

-Es verdad, espero que estos monstruos no vuelvan a atacarnos.

-¡Yo no soy ningún monstruo!- reclamo el castaño.-

-¡Ni yo!-dijo aun mas ofendida la rubia.- Es mas, Kano dice que soy linda.

Esas palabras hicieron que Yamato se tensara y su esposa soltara una carcajada.

-¡No debes de hacerle caso a ese niño!

-¿Quieres decir que no soy linda papá?- dijo con los ojos cristalinos.-

-Claro que no, tu eres muy fea.- agrego con maldad Keisuke.-

-No… yo no quise decir eso, tu eres hermosa.- dijo el rubio tratando de arreglarlo.- ¡Y tu!- dirigiéndose a su hijo.- discúlpate con tu hermana.

-¡Pero papá!

Mimi veía la escena que tenía enfrente de ella con una gran sonrisa, pues esas tres personas eran su motivo para vivir. Estaba contenta pues su vida era mas que perfecta y sabía que seria así por mucho tiempo mas.

* * *

 **Pues por fin termino Mi guardiana, y no saben lo feliz que estoy de ver mi primer proyecto terminado (': MUCHISIMAS gracias todas esas personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leerlo y sobre todo de comentar, pues eso me motivo mucho.**

 **Espero pronto volver a traerles otro fanfic, la verdad es que ya lo estoy escribiendo pero quiero escribir aunque sea mas de la mitad para empezar a publicarlo, y espero no tardarme mucho!**

 **Les mando un abrazo atrasado de navidad, espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien con todos sus seres queridos! y de una vez aprovecho para desearles un magnifico año nuevo!**

 **Como siempre ya saben que a las personitas con cuenta ya les respondi (:**

 **PERSONITAS SIN CUENTA:**

 **LAU: Muchas gracias por leer desde el principio Lau! :D Como vez Mimi no se murió y fueron felices :D espero te guste el epilogo, cuidate muchisimo!**


End file.
